Safety
by AL19
Summary: Kuriko has been a single mother, trying to raise her daughter, Saya. Every single day, she's remembered her love, Takasugi Shinsuke. But now that she knows that he's a wanted criminal, what're her feelings towards him now? And what can she do to make sure that Saya is safe?
1. My daughter

**Well, this will be a drama, but other than that, I have nothing else to say. So enjoy!**

* * *

_"Takasugi-Kun...I love you," I whispered to the one I love._

_"I love you too, Kuriko," The joui member replied back as he landed his lips on mine._

_He kissed me, and I felt warm by him. But after he drifted the kiss away from my lips, he turned, and went to his friends. They were going to war, and I had hope that he wouldn't get killed during the war._

The sun was shining through my window. Even though my eyelids were twitching, I didn't open my eyes up. But suddenly, I felt small hands pulling my blanket away. Only it didn't completely go off my body, the hands were moving it around, making me move around as well.

I gave out a grunt, and decided to open my eyes. When I opened them half-way, I smiled. My little daughter was trying to wake me up, and she did.

My name is Kuriko. I've been living in Edo for nearly seven and a half years. I'm a single mother, and I'm doing the best to raise my daughter, Saya.

I have dark-brown hair, and it's as long as to the top of my back. My eyes were dark gray.

Saya, my little girl, has dark-brown hair as well, but her hair was almost black. Her hair was short, so it only touched the bottom of her neck. Her eyes were olive-colored. Saya's eyes come from her biological father, Takasugi Shinsuke.

Over eight years ago, I had feelings for Takasugi. I've had these feelings since we were teenagers. I lived in the same village as he was ever since I was a child. When I told him my feelings, he didn't mind it at all, since he was kinder back then. He didn't have feelings then, but a few months later, he told me that he had feelings for me as well. He gave me his confession when we were...making love.

He was the only person that I ever made love to, so it was no doubt that he's the father of my olive-eyed daughter. But when I found out that I was pregnant, I wanted to tell Takasugi that. But I was too late. He was about to go to war with Gintoki, Katsura and Tatsuma. They didn't know how long they were going to be at war, but the village that I used to live in was destroyed. Thankfully, most of the villagers moved out by going into full carts.

I thought that if I were to tell him the next time I saw him, I would tell him that I was going to have a child. But...after I heard that the war was finally over, the only Joui member that I found in Edo was Katsura. He told me that the others were still alive, but he also told me that Takasugi said that he was going to destroy everything, for his Sensei, Shouyou Yoshida. I was devastated, and I haven't seen Takasugi since.

I managed to wake up from my daughter, continuing to move me around. I said, "Alright, alright, Saya. I'm up."

"Yippie!" She squealed.

I gave out a chuckle as I ruffled Saya's short hair. She gave me a tight hug, and said, "Mommy, Uncle Zura is here."

Katsura came in my bedroom, and corrected Saya, "It's not Uncle Zura, it's Uncle Katsura."

The reason why Saya calls him "Uncle" is because Katsura has helped me ever since he came back from the war. I told him that I was pregnant, and it was Takasugi's baby. Katsura was shocked at first, but he wasn't anymore. When Saya was born, I really needed his help, even if he didn't know much about children. For the truth, I wanted a child (Though I only wanted one). It may have been hard work raising Saya, but it was worth it. I don't regret having a kid.

Since Katsura was been in my house lots of times, Saya knows him very well, and calls him either "Uncle Zura" or "Uncle Katsura" (Since Zura is his nickname, though he'll always correct people).

Saya ran towards Katsura, and gave him a tight hug. She exclaimed to the man, "Uncle Zura, mommy's just waking up!"

"I can see that," He replied with a chuckle.

He's one of my best friends, and I've always loved hanging out with him, but I love Takasugi the most. As for Gintoki and Tatsuma, well, they don't always like to hang out with me, but it wasn't like they disliked me.

As Saya released the hug, she walked towards me again. I said, "What is it, Saya?"

She answered, "I love you, mommy."

I chuckled, "I love you too, Saya."

A smile went across her face. She then turned again, and pushed Katsura out of the room, exclaiming, "We need to get out so that mommy can get dressed!"

Katsura didn't say anything, but the two went out of my room, closing the door behind them. I chuckled again, and thought, _My little girl may be six, but she's been helping me a lot lately._

Saya wasn't like other kids, where they scream and goof off. She was a little more "mature", and never did she complain about helping, not even once.

I got up, out of my futon, and put it away. After that, I changed from my room-wear kimono, into my casual kimono. My kimono was white, with pink daisy prints on it. Though, my kimono is a little more loosely than other kimonos. In fact, it had a narrow black strap around the waist. But I made sure that my cleavage wouldn't show.

I put my kimono on completely, and went out of my room. I went into the kitchen, but noticed that Katsura made breakfast for me. Usually, I would be the one making breakfast, but it seemed that he wanted to make it this time.

I asked jokingly, "You're making breakfast this time?"

He turned to me, answering, "You need a break from making any breakfast. Working at a job is hard enough."

I nodded my head, knowing that he was right. I work at a Salon for women. The Salon that I work for has nail pedicure, hair cuts, and other stuff. And I was glad we didn't have a tanning salon, because I think it's bad for women. What I do there is cut hair. I've been told that I was good at cutting hair, and I wasn't confident at first, but when I got better at cutting hair, then I felt confidence in myself.

I work there four days a week.

Katsura set the food on the table. The three of us sat down, and said, "Let's eat!"

Saya quickly grabbed her chopsticks, and began to eat kind of fast. I've told her in the past that she would get hiccups if she ate too fast, but she's told me that she keeps forgetting.

Surprisingly, she didn't get hiccups. Katsura was very slow at eating, but I was eating a bit fast as well.

After I was done eating, I stood up, and said, "Well, I'll be heading off to work now. I'll see you tonight, Saya." I kissed Saya on the forehead as she smiled at me.

She asked, "Mommy, can I tell you something when you get back?"

"Of course you can, sweetie. Just try to remember what you need to say," I sort of teased her.

I was heading out, and said, "Bye, Katsura!" I then went out, and headed straight for work. My work wasn't far away, thankfully.

I thought in my head, _I wonder what Saya wants to say to me._

I decided to let that go for now until I got back home. Moments later, I was at the Salon, or as it's titled, "Salon Pedicure". I entered my work, and saw my boss, Maki Ishi. She had light brown hair, and it was short, but it was a little messy. She wore purple lipstick, and had earrings. She also had a small, red star sticker on the right side of her cheek. Her eyes were crystal blue.

She looked at me, and gave me a gentle smile. "Kuriko-San, you're here early, as usual."

"I wouldn't want to be late, Ishi-San."

"Of course not, my dear." She gave out a chuckle.

I gave her a small bow just as I was heading towards the "Employee's only" room. I grabbed an apron, and tied the thick strings up on the back. I didn't need help, so I was in good hands. I went out of the room, and put a pair of scissors in one pocket.

Maki exclaimed, "Kuriko! Do you know where Yuki is?"

I shook my head, answering my boss' question, "I'm afraid not. But hopefully, she won't arrive late."

"I swear, that woman has a serious habit of almost being late, even if she's not late at all."

I chuckled quietly at my boss. You could say that she's friendly with me, but if I do something wrong, then she'll get serious, but not exactly angry. She's only been angry with me once, though. But she's my boss, and I can't blame her for that.

Just as it was almost time for the Salon to open, Yuki finally came. She panted in exhaustion from running. She had long, light purple hair that was in a ponytail. She had periwinkle eyes, and she wore a woman's kimono, not like the one I wear.

"I'm sorry that I was almost late again, Ishi-San!" She apologized as she bowed down to Maki.

Maki sighed, "Yuki-Chan, I know you weren't late, but you need to come here at least 10 minutes early. Tell me, why are you always almost late?"

Yuki sighed as well, but explained embarrassingly, "Because my husband always wants me to make out with him before I go to work."

"Hm, do you try to tell him that you need to come to work before you're late?"

"Well, no, but I will force him to let go of me so that I won't be late!"

Maki gave out a laugh to the woman, and patted her head. "Now start working."

"Yes, ma'am," Yuki replied as she ran into the "Employee's only" room. I gave her a sympathetic smile as I was sitting in one of the chairs.

My boss said to me, "I'm not saying you're better than her, but at least you don't get any distractions."

I replied, "Well, I'm a single mother, so yes."

She smiled at me, and said, "It must be hard raising a child alone. But I know that you get help from your friend. How is Saya, anyway?"

"She's doing good." I smiled back at my boss, who was putting a spray bottle in one of her pockets. Yuki, Maki and I cut hair, but Yuki mostly does nail pedicure, and Maki also "works" at the register. The Salon also had products, such as fake nails, lipstick, nail polish, etc. Despite me working at a Salon, I never wear make-up, or even wear nail polish on my nails.

My boss, Maki, knows Saya very well because I've taken her here a few times. Yuki knows her as well, but Saya likes to talk to Yuki more than Maki. Well, Saya likes Maki too.

Maki smiled once again, and replied, "That's good. Have you told her about her biological father? You know, the man you once loved?"

I widened my eyes in surprise. I wasn't that shocked at the question, but Maki doesn't ask these kinds of questions.

I sighed, and answered while setting up the counter, by the mirror (It was the spot where customers get haircuts), "I haven't. I do plan to tell her, but since my love is now a criminal, I don't know how to tell her. And I still love him."

A few weeks after I started working here (Which was a little after Saya was born), I told Maki and Yuki that I loved Takasugi for a long time. When I heard that he was a criminal, I was sad. I didn't want my lover to try to destroy everything, but I guess there was nothing I could do. They were a bit surprised, but they promised me not to tell anyone, not even their husbands.

Maki said in a quiet tone, "I see. Well, just try not to scare her. Try to explain it as well as possible, without scaring the poor kid."

"I wished Takasugi-Kun wasn't a criminal, but...he lost his left eye, and his teacher died before he went to war," I whispered, about to cry.

My boss got closer to me, and hugged me, whispering back, "It's okay, Kuriko-San. At least you and your daughter are safe at the moment. What would you say if you saw him again?"

"I'd probably be shocked because he's a criminal, and he's probably...evil."

"Like I said, you and Saya are safe."

I thought, _I know me and Saya feel safe, but for some reason, I want to see Takasugi again. I want to see how much he's changed, and I haven't seen him in eight years._

After retrieving the hug, the Salon opened. Maki told me, "Kuriko-San, try not to cry during work, okay?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, Ishi-San."

I took out a hair tie, and wrapped my hair, setting it into a ponytail. I was going to work, without crying.

Hours later, the Salon was closing for the day. I exhaled as Maki said, "Good work, Kuriko-San and Yuki-Chan."

Yuki and I replied while bowing, "Thank you, Ishi-San."

The two of us took off our aprons, and headed out for home. I waved at Yuki as she was waving at me back. After I waved, I headed straight for home.

I looked up at the sky, and saw the purple-orange clouds. The sun was setting, and I could only stare at it until I realized that I was still walking.

I stared straight again, and within moments, I arrived home. Saya gave me a big smile just before she gave me a big hug.

"Welcome home, mommy!" She exclaimed. Katsura was sitting next to the table.

I asked her, "What did you do with Katsura today?"

"Well, I painted his face, but we washed the paint off. And we also played hide and seek!"

Katsura muttered, "Yes, and she was better at hiding than I was."

I chuckled as I asked Saya another question, "Saya, you wanted to tell me something before I left. What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

She let go of me, and lowered her head down. Saya looked nervous, but she managed to ask, "Mommy, who is my father?"

There, my eyes widened in shock. Katsura's eyes widened as well, but I think I was in more shock than he was. Sure, Maki told me to tell her without scaring her, but was that even possible? Saya's still a little girl.

I narrowed my eyes, and knelled to the floor. I gave her a hug, but she didn't look like she understood. I whispered, "Saya, I wanted to tell you this, but I wasn't so sure how. Your father...is a criminal."

"EH?!" She shouted, looking a bit scared.

I landed my hands on her shoulders, and I tried my best to calm her down. I continued to explain, "He wasn't a criminal the last time I saw him. And the last time I did see him was when he was about to go to war. I told you about the Joui war, so you may know where I'm getting at."

"S-Sort of," She stammered.

I sighed, furrowing my brows, "We both had feelings for each other. I still love him, but I'm not sure if he still loves me. He...I'm not sure if he's changed a lot, but I will do my best to protect you."

"Mommy," Saya whispered near my ear. "What does my daddy look like?"

"He has dark-purple hair, and he has a bandage over his left eye. Or at least, I've been told that. Your father has olive-colored eyes, just like the eyes you have. Saya, I don't want you to get hurt. You are my baby, and I don't want to lose you."

"I...don't want to lose you either, mommy." Saya hugged me again.

I didn't want Takasugi to hurt my little girl, and I will protect Saya, no matter how much trouble we are in.

* * *

**I've written a few Takasugi Shinsuke stories on my Deviantart, but this is the first Takasugi story that I've put up on FF (Not counting the one-shot). XD And don't worry, I'll still write "Officers of Frustration" almost daily.**

**So Kuriko will do her best to protect Saya. By the way, I had a difficult time trying to figure out where she would work. I didn't want to choose the grocery store because I thought it would be too boring. That's pretty much why I decided to have Kuriko work at a Salon. LOL**

**And yes, Katsura is Kuriko's dear friend, and he's been helping out with raising Saya since she was born.**

**One more thing. I may change the rating later in the story. I usually don't do that, but the first couple of chapters won't be "inappropriate", but when it does, then I'll change the rating to M.**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! :)**


	2. Birth flashback

**Kuriko will do her best to protect her daughter, Saya. How will she protect her? Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Then it's a good thing I chose the Salon. XD**

**ancoxx: Aw, thank you! :3**

* * *

The next day at work, I was silent. I only bowed to Maki, and said a quiet "hello". That's all I said to her, nothing else. I knew I would worry both Maki and Yuki, but how could I smile at them when I'm worried about my daughter's safety?

I was currently cutting a customer's hair. I was cutting it short, like the customer requested. I was being very careful with the scissors that I was holding in my left hand (Since I'm left handed). I cut the bangs in front of the woman's face, and told her, "Close your eyes. That way you won't get hair in them."

The woman laughed, but closed her eyes. I stared at the mirror, and saw her smiling. I made a weak smile back. My fingers were holding parts of her bangs, and as I was trying to get them straight, I cut them. I continued that part until I was sure that it was straight. I stopped cutting her bangs.

I was nearly done, but before I was finished completely, I sprayed some water, from the water bottle, on her head, and combed it. I put my scissors back in the pocket, and with a few more cuts at the bottom, I was finished.

I told her quietly, "You may open your eyes now."

She opened them, and as soon as she saw her new haircut, she smiled big. She turned her head, and said, "Amazing. Thank you for cutting it."

"You're welcome," I replied, forcing a smile on my face. I didn't want her to see the depressing expression on my face because I already didn't want the other workers to worry about me. Then again, they probably already saw my expression, they just didn't say anything...yet.

I took the big "cape" off of her, and let her stand up. She said again, "You did well. If I need a haircut, then I'll come back here."

"Thank you, ma'am," I said, bowing to her. She went to the counter, and payed Maki for the haircut.

Maki said as she waved, "Thank you. Come again."

The woman went out, and probably went home. I gave out a sigh as I was grabbing the broom and dustpan. With a blink from my dark gray eyes, I began to sweep. I swept the hair from the floor, and grabbed the tall handle of the dustpan at the same time. I was going to make sure that all the hair was off the floor, that way my boss wouldn't have to tell me to sweep the floor again. That's happened a few times.

When I was close to done, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I stopped as I blinked my eyes again. I then turned my head, and saw Maki, giving me a sympathetic smile.

She asked me, "Is something bothering you?"

I sighed as I turned my head away from her. I narrowed my eyes as I began to explain to her, "Yes, Ishi-San. Something is bothering me. I told Saya about my love last night, and when I told her that he's a criminal, she freaked out. I know you told me to not scare her, but how was I supposed to tell her? I couldn't just lie! She deserved to know the truth. Now that I'm worried about my daughter and myself, I have to protect her, so that Takasugi won't try to hurt my little girl. She is six, and I don't want her to get scared."

"Do you think you should let the Shinsengumi protect your daughter? And by that, I mean if you want to have her in the Shinsengumi Headquarters for a while."

I widened my eyes, and swiftly turned my head to see my boss. I exclaimed, "Of course not, Ishi-San! If I did that, then I wouldn't be able to see my baby every day! I mean, yes, I mostly don't see her when I'm at work, but I want to protect her myself! I'd rather sacrifice myself for her than to have the Shinsengumi look after her!"

Maki widened her eyes as well, only she was really surprised. She chuckled, "Stubborn, are we? I understand, Kuriko-San. If you want to protect Saya, I won't blame you. I'm just happy that you care for her deeply, and if your daughter were to see the father, who the hell knows what could've happened!"

I nodded my head.

She continued, "I know that you're not sure if your lover still has feelings for you, but perhaps he hasn't forgotten about you. He may be with a crew, named the Kiheitai, who're also criminals, but I'm sure that he remembers you completely about the past you and he had."

I just stared at Maki, all dumbstruck. At first, my mouth was just hanging open, hesitating to find words, but soon, I squinted my eyes, and replied, "You're right, Ishi-San. He may at least remember me. I don't expect him to have the same feelings as he had eight years ago, but..." I paused, but laughed, "...I know this sounds crazy, but if I were to be seen or see him again, then I would tell him that I still love him."

Maki chuckled as well, only it was quieter than mine. "I don't think it's crazy. But didn't you tell me yesterday that you would also be shocked?"

"Yes, I did say that. And I meant what I said. I would be shocked, but I would still tell him, even if he was about to harm me."

"Kuriko...you should really protect yourself as well. Saya needs a mother, and she would be devastated if she lost you. And don't say she's got Katsura-San to take care of her, because she loves you more than him."

I smiled again, but this time, my smile was a bit warm, and not weak. I stared at Maki once more, only to say, "You're so right. I wouldn't think Katsura would take care of her that well anyway, and I know she loves me dearly. She would probably cry every day, and never smile again. I...want to be with her until I really die."

She patted my shoulder, and replied, "At'a girl. Now finish sweeping the floor."

"Yes, Ishi-San," I chuckled softly. I resumed my sweeping, and within seconds, I was completely done. I checked twice to make sure that there were no more pieces of hair on the shiny floor. Whenever I would look at the floor, I would see some of my reflection, but the floor wasn't like the mirror.

I dumped the hair into the small garbage, and put the broom, plus dustpan, back. I walked to the chair, and sat down to take a break. But I realized that I never asked Maki to take a break. I widened my eyes once more and stood up again, walking over to Maki.

I asked her, "May I take a break?"

She answered as she was reading a female magazine, "You may."

"Thank you."

I sighed in relief, and went back to the chair I was sitting in. I crossed my legs and picked up a random haircut magazine. For no reason, I began to look through the magazine. From long hairs, to medium length hairs, to short hairs.

Without noticing it, I began to stare off into space. I wasn't really "reading" the magazine. My gray eyes were narrowed and suddenly, I began to remember when I gave birth to Saya.

_(Kuriko's Flashback)_

_Almost seven years ago, my belly was really big. But that was because I was pregnant. I had shorter hair. I was washing the dishes as my friend, Katsura, was sitting at the table, playing UNO with his friend, Elizabeth. I've always been curious about Elizabeth because I don't think it's an Amanto or any other kind of alien. Elizabeth has these hairy legs under its "costume" or whatever it is._

_But I never asked any questions, except once. And when I did ask that to Katsura, he only said that the creature got hairy legs because its bad at shaving._

_As I was almost done with the dishes, I felt a huge kick in my belly. This kick wasn't normal. It was hurting my inside. I widened my eyes, and then shut them tight as I clenched my teeth, and held my belly, whimpering. I turned off the water, and began to kneel to the floor. _

_I began to sweat. I wasn't so sure if Katsura heard me whimper, but I yelled out his name, "K-Katsura!"_

_He dashed towards me as he exclaimed to Elizabeth, "Why do you win to every damn game, Elizabeth-San?!" After his question, he landed his hand on my back, and knelled as well. He asked me, "What's wrong, Kuriko-Chan?"_

_"Th-The baby is about to come..." I quietly muttered, trying my best to let Katsura hear me._

_Katsura raised a brow, asking again, "Which baby?"_

_"MY BABY, YOU IDIOT!"_

_"It's not idiot, it's Katsura. Did your water break?"_

_I felt like I wet my underwear, but I found out that he was right. I nodded my head since I was in too much pain to say anything. Katsura exclaimed, "Then we shall take you to the hospital! Elizabeth-San, follow me!" He made me sit down, and he lifted me up with his hands. But he grunted, "Jeez, you need to lose some weight!"_

_I slapped him in the face. "That's because I'm pregnant, idiot!"_

_"Oh, right. To the hospital!"_

_With that being said, he dashed out of my house. Elizabeth closed the door behind "her". Elizabeth dashed as well, catching up to Katsura who was still carrying me. Even though I was probably heavy for him, he didn't show tiredness._

_Minutes later, we arrived at the hospital. Katsura exclaimed to a nurse, "This lady, who is my friend, is about to give birth!"_

_The nurse widened her eyes, and took our a wheelchair. "I can tell that she's about to go into labor! Don't worry, miss, we'll get you in a hospital bed."_

_I could only give her a nod. I got out of Katsura's arms, and into the wheelchair. I was then being pushed by the nurse, and boy, she was running. _

_In a few moments, I was in a hospital bed, wearing a patients' apron (Or whatever they're called). The doctor came in, and asked, "Did your water break before you got here?"_

_Katsura answered for me, "She did, just as I asked her the same question."_

_"Alright. Sir, you're going to have to wait outside, because this business is for doctors only. When we're done, then you can come back in."_

_Katsura sighed, "Guess I'll wait. I'll be back, Kuriko!" Without saying anything, he walked out of the room._

_The doctor lifted my legs up, and told me, "Now push!"_

_I began to push. The more I did it, the more pain I had. I knew that my legs were going to get tired just from having it up like this, but I had to do it so that it would be easier to push my baby out of me._

_I didn't know how long I was pushing, but the doctor told me again, "Just one more push!"_

_Again, I did what he told me to do. I pushed once more, and then, I heard a cry from my child._

_My child was crying, and I was just exhausted. Not to mention, sweating as well. The doctor exclaimed with a smile, "It's a girl!"_

_I smiled as well, only mine was smaller than his. One of the other doctors cut the umbilical cord, and cleaned it up. After they cleaned it up, they wrapped it in a baby's blanket, and let me hold it for the first time._

_"Here's your little girl," The doctor said._

_I replied almost silently, "Thank you."_

_The doctors went out of the room to give me a little "privacy". But I could hear one of them tell Katsura to come into the room, so he did._

_He saw me, blinking his eyes. He asked, "Is that your baby?"_

_I laughed, not angry with him now, "Why would I be holding someone else's baby? Yeah, this is mine. And it's a girl."_

_Katsura walked until he was sitting into the chair next to the hospital bed. Elizabeth came in the room as well, and held up a sign, saying, 'Is it a boy or a girl?'_

_I laughed once again, "It's a girl."_

_I looked at my baby, and saw her eyes closing. But I caught a good glimpse of her eyes. They were the same color as Takasugi's eyes. Olive. As I saw her beautiful eyes for a few seconds, she closed them, and sucked her small thumb. It looked like to me that she was going to sleep. Was she as tired when she was born as I was when I gave birth to her? Well, now she was yawing._

_I smiled at her as Katsura asked, "What're you going to name it?"_

_I thought for a few seconds, and decided, "I'm going to name her Saya."_

_(End of Kuriko's Flashback)_

I smiled to myself as I had remembered her birth. It was painful giving birth to her, but at least I heard her cry the second she was born.

Suddenly, I heard my name being called. "Kuriko-San."

I blinked my dark gray eyes, and looked up. Yuki was saying my name. She said with a smile, "It's time to go home."

I gave her a smile as well, and stood up, putting the magazine back on the table. I stood up, replying to Yuki, "I see. I was spacing out, so I didn't realize the Salon was already closed."

Maki turned the sign over, and said, "What were you thinking of?"

I answered, "The time when I gave birth to Saya."

My boss gave me a warm smile as she replied to me, "Remember what I told you earlier, Kuriko-San."

"I know." I took my apron off, and put it back in the "Employee's only" room. I then went out, and said to Maki, "Bye, Ishi-San!"

She waved at me as I was heading out of the Salon. I thought to myself, _I won't be going back to work in another four days. Sometimes I wonder why Ishi-San wanted me to take three days off straight. She could've let me take a day off once every two days. But oh well, I'm not bothered by it one bit._

I never got to ask Maki that, so maybe sometime, I will. Just not now.

Moments later, I arrived home. Saya saw me, and smiled. She dashed from Katsura to me, and hugged my tightly.

"Welcome home, mommy!" She exclaimed. She would do this everytime I came home from work. But Saya told me that the reason for that is because she would miss me whenever I'm at work. She is a child, so that made sense.

I patted her head as I asked with a brow raised up, "What did you do today, Saya?"

"Well, Uncle Katsura was teaching me how to play this game called 'UNO'. But I quickly understood how to play it. And guess who was the first one to win?"

"Who?"

She raised both her arms up in the air, and exclaimed with joy, "Me!"

Katsura made a pout as he was setting up the cards of UNO. He said, "I couldn't believe a child could beat me at UNO! Seriously, we've played 11 games, and I haven't won a single one!"

I blinked, but chuckled, "Maybe she's just that good."

Saya stuck her tongue out at Katsura, and he continued to pout. He exclaimed, "And I'm not giving up until I beat her to at least one game!"

"We'll see if that happens," Saya replied, giving him a smirk. She ran towards him again, and continued to play UNO.

I walked into the kitchen, and said to the two, "There's some leftover rice and chicken."

Saya suddenly jumped up, and exclaimed, "Oh yeah, that's right! Rice and chicken, here I come!"

My little girl dashed into the kitchen as well, and opened up the fridge. She looked at Katsura, and exclaimed while pointing at him, "And don't you think of peeking into my cards!"

"Tch," Katsura mumbled. He waited patiently for Saya to return. Saya went into the fridge, and pulled out a plate of rice and chicken.

She said to herself, "Looks like we got one plate left. That's okay! I can share it with Uncle Katsura!" She looked up to me, and asked, "Mommy, do you want us to save you some?"

I smiled at my daughter, shaking my head. "I'm not all that hungry. So you and Katsura don't have to save some for me."

"Okay!" Saya smiled again just before putting it in the microwave. She asked me another question, "Uh, mommy. How long do I put it in for?"

I chuckled at her, "Just for a minute."

She pressed the buttons, and then the microwave was heating up the leftovers.

When the beeper stopped, she took it out, and grabbed two pairs of chopsticks. She then went to the table again, and set down the plate of food, beside Katsura.

They resumed their game. Saya asked Katsura, "Did you look at my cards?"

"No," Katsura answered.

"Are you sure?"

"I swear I'm not lying to you."

"Okay then, I believe you now."

I continued to smile at the two as I thought, _What Ishi-San told me today...she's right. Saya loves me dearly. And...would Takasugi remember me if he saw me again?_

* * *

**Yeah, not a good chapter title, but whatever. XD**

**I added the UNO part because Katsura played UNO with Elizabeth in the anime before (It was at the end of the Rohei arc. Not so sure if I got the arc name right.), so I thought it would be fun having Katsura play UNO with Saya. Funny that he's always losing, eh?**

**Anyway, Kuriko will see Takasugi again, she just doesn't know when. Only time will tell.**

**I forgot to mention this in the last author's note, but this is actually the first story (Out of all my other stories. :P) with the title of just one word. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! :)**


	3. Conversation

**Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Yeah, _especially_ when they're pregnant. XP You're right, Saya _is_ cute! X3 And it's funny because I like anime kids more than real life kids! XD But maybe that's because I hate kids (In real life, I mean). XP**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with a big yawn coming from my mouth. I opened my mouth wide as my dark gray eyes were shut tightly. I gave my arms a stretch as I sniffed my nose.

_That's right. It's my day off. And I won't be going to work for the next three days, so that'll, once again, give me plenty of time to spend time with Saya._

I smiled to myself as I was getting out of my bed. I put my futon away, and then I was about to change into my white kimono. I didn't know why, but I stared at the pink daisy prints. I'm not too crazy about pink, but when I got myself this kimono, I thought it looked appealing.

I was able to change into my kimono, when all of a sudden, I heard a knock, plus my little girl's voice.

"Mommy, are you up?"

I answered Saya, "Yes, honey. Why?"

"Maki-Chan and Yuki-Chan are here. And they kind of want to see you."

I blinked my eyes, and decided to quickly get out of my room. When I exited the room, I saw Saya standing right next to the door frame. I gave my daughter a smile, and asked, "Would you like to be picked up?"

Saya giggled, "If I'm not heavy."

"Alright then." I bend over, and held Saya with my arms. Since she was still little, she wasn't that heavy to carry. Actually, she wasn't heavy at all. So I didn't have any problem carrying my little girl.

As I entered the living room, I saw Maki and Yuki sitting on the couch. I looked, and noticed that Katsura wasn't here.

I asked, "Saya, did Katsura leave?"

She nodded her head at me. "He did, but he said he'll be back later this afternoon."

I smiled a bit. I let Saya down, and sat on the other couch in the living room. I said to Maki and Yuki, "So how's it going?"

Yuki answered, "I'm doing fine. And since the Salon is closed for the day, Ishi-San and I thought you and Saya could have breakfast with us. Is that alright with you and Saya?"

I looked at Saya, and I could see a smile on her innocent face. I smiled back, but looked at the two again. I replied, "That'd be wonderful."

"Great!" Yuki nearly exclaimed. "Shall we go?"

Saya jumped off the couch, and exclaimed as well, "Yep! Let's go!" She giggled as she ran to the front door, sitting on the edge. She set her sandals beside her, and put each one on each of her feet. I could tell that she was ready already, but she wasn't rushing me or my friend, or my boss.

The rest of us were at the front door, putting on our sandals as well. Yuki and Maki wore socks, but me and Saya don't. When Maki isn't working, she wears a long, light gray kimono with a purple sash (That's 12 inches). But when she is at work, she wears a brown kimono, with a more narrow black sash. Like the sash I have to my kimono.

For Yuki, whether she's at work or not, she wears a dark-purple kimono, with a wide blue sash.

As soon as we were ready, the four of us ladies went out of my house. Saya held my hand as Yuki and Maki kept their hands to themselves.

On our way to breakfast, Saya never asked me where we were going to eat because she probably knew where we were going, since she only knows one.

Moments later, we arrived at a cafe. I wouldn't call it a restaurant, but part of the cafe looks like one.

We sat down at a table, and one waitress gave each of us menus. The waitress said, "I'll come back when you're ready."

"Thank you," I mumbled with a smile on my face.

We all opened them up, but soon, Saya closed it. She drank some of her cold water as I asked, "Do you know what you're getting already?"

"Pancakes," She answered as she bit an ice cube, crunching it on her small teeth.

I chuckled, "Alright, Saya."

Yuki muttered under her breath, "How did she decide so fast?"

Saya answered my friend, "Simple. Getting something not too big."

She raised a brow, and was probably confused, but she didn't say anything else. I then closed my menu up, and so did Maki and Yuki.

Another waitress asked, "Are you all ready to order?" We nodded our heads, including Saya. She asked, "What would you like?"

Saya went first. "I'll have two pancakes with strawberries on top, please!"

The waitress smiled, and nodded her head. The rest of us ordered our food, and the waitress took our menus. We were going to wait, but that was okay. As long as the food is done right, then it'll be worth the wait.

Maki asked jokingly, "So did Katsura get captured by the Shinsengumi again?"

I laughed as I shook my head. "He's been seen by them, but he hasn't actually been captured."

"I see," She joked again. "Anyways, have you remembered what I told you at work?"

Saya blinked her olive eyes, and turned her head to me, asking, "Mommy, what is Maki-Chan talking about?"

Since I was silent after hearing Maki's question, I told Saya, "She's talking about me protecting you." I wouldn't want to lie to my sweet, little girl. I want to tell her the truth, even if she's about to be scared. But if she's ever scared, then she can hold onto my arms, and hug me as tightly as she can.

She furrowed her brows, replying, "Mommy, I know you told me what my daddy looks like, but I'm just wondering about something. Are there other people who have purple hair and bandages over their left eye?"

I ruffled her short, dark-brown hair as I gave her a gentle smile. I told her again, "I'm sure he's the only one that has purple hair and bandages over his left eye, Saya. At least, I think so. And I may not know what kind of clothes he wears, but watch out for him. Otherwise you'll get into trouble."

"I understand, mommy," She whispered, leaning her head on my arm.

Soon, our food was at our table. Yuki said, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," The waitress replied as she handed Saya her pancakes. Saya smiled big, and looked like she was about to forget everything we were just talking about. Well, to be honest, I kind of wanted her to forget what we were saying, because I didn't want to frighten her.

But she picked up her silver fork, and poked one of the strawberries. She then lifted her fork up, and ate the strawberry in a split second. She squealed a bit inside, but I rolled my eyes playfully as I began to eat my food.

I taught Saya how to eat quietly, and so far, she's done a good job. Of course, she would occasionally squeal from the deliciousness of the food that she would eat, but I guess she can't help it sometimes. I wouldn't blame her anyway.

Yuki said, "This is delicious."

Maki nodded her head in agreement.

Nobody spoke for a good few minutes, and when Saya was done with her pancakes, she said, "Mommy, I need to go to the bathroom. Where's the bathroom?"

I answered, "It's down to the hall, and it's the second door to the right."

"Okay!" She nearly exclaimed happily. Saya scooted out of her chair, and dashed towards the bathroom. I turned in case she was about to get lost, but it looks as though she found the women's bathroom. When she entered the bathroom, I could tell that she found it.

I turned my head back as Maki said, "Kuriko-San, I wanted to talk to you about something. This is another reason why I asked you to come with me and Yuki-Chan."

I raised a brown brow, and asked my boss, "What is it, Ishi-San?"

She sighed, "I didn't want your daughter to hear this, but since she already went to the bathroom, I'd figure I have to say this now." Maki paused for a moment, and but her lower lip. She managed to say in a whisper, without letting anyone else hear, "Takasugi Shinsuke is back in Edo."

I widened my eyes in shock. My right hand started to tremble. I asked, trying not to panic, "H-How do you know that?"

"Early morning, I was walking in the middle of town, and I accidentally overheard some man talking with him. And since you told me his name and such, I heard the man say his name, and I couldn't believe my ears."

"Ishi-San...where did you overhear it?"

"I heard them talking in an alley way. Thankfully, I wasn't spotted by them. I heard the criminal say to the man, 'I heard that my lover lives here. I'm going to find her, and then I'll scare her'."

My dark gray eyes were still opened wide, shocked at what I was hearing. My hand continued to tremble as Maki told me, "Don't tell Saya that. Even if you don't want to lie to her, don't mention anything about him coming to Edo at this moment. I have a terrible feeling that he may not leave until he finds you."

My brows furrowed. But just as I was about to cry, I heard Maki say, "Saya's coming back."

I blinked, and cleared my throat, trying not to let my scared expression show. Saya sat back in her chair, and said, "I'm back!"

"I see that," Maki replied with a chuckle. She was now pretending that she didn't mention anything about Takasugi. I wanted to pretend as well, but I was afraid. Afraid that Takasugi would find me, and try to scare me. He's a criminal now. Would I still be able to tell him my feelings if I were to see him again? But now that Maki has told me this suddenly, I feel that I have to keep Saya in the house.

Would that be overprotective for a mother like me? Probably, but I don't want to lose Saya. She's my only child, and I refuse to let her get harmed physically by Takasugi or his crew, the Kiheitai.

Saya asked me, "Mommy, is something the matter?"

I blinked once more, shaking my head with a weak smile. "I'm fine, sweetie." I patted her head as I finished my plate of food.

The waitress came back, and took all our plates. I gave her a smile as she was walking away from us.

We got our all, but Maki said, "I'll pay for this." Soon, she payed the bill, and we were walking out of the cafe.

Maki whispered in my ear as quietly as she could without letting Saya hear her, "Kuriko-San, do not tell Saya."

I gave her a nod as Yuki and Maki were waving at us. Saya and I waved back. My daughter held my hand once again, and said, "Are you sure you're alright, mommy?"

I looked at her for a second, and immediately answered with a forced smile, "I'm fine, Saya."

She blinked her olive-colored eyes, but didn't ask anymore questions as to whether I was alright or not.

I still held her small hand, and we began to walk home.

_"I have a terrible feeling that he may not leave until he finds you."_

I narrowed my eyes, staring at the ground. But suddenly, I heard a familiar voice. A voice that I haven't heard in over seven years.

I stopped. Saya stopped too, but it seemed that she was confused on why I stopped walking all of a sudden. But I stared at the person who I remembered all those years ago.

The voice said, "Oi, oi. Weren't these sunglasses supposed to be cheap? Since they look like gag glasses with a big plastic nose on it."

I giggled, and exclaimed, "Gintoki-San!"

He blinked, and turned to see me. He widened his eyes, and asked, "Kuriko-Chan?"

I nodded my head. Saya was obviously confused, but she didn't say anything about it. She remained quiet.

"It's been a really long time, hasn't it?" I asked him, smiling. It was a real smile this time because I was, strangely, forgetting about Takasugi coming to Edo, looking for me.

He scratched his wavy hair, and answered, "I guess. Say, who's this kid behind you?"

I looked down at Saya, but she was behind me, gripping part of my kimono with her small hands. She knitted her brows, and asked me, "Who's this wavy-haired man?"

A chuckle escaped my lips as I explained to her, "Saya, this is my old friend, Gintoki Sakata. He was part of the Joui war."

Gintoki scoffed, "Don't remind me."

I rolled my eyes as I told him, "This is my daughter, Saya."

"Wait, your daughter? Who's the father then? Because I know you didn't have any kids the last time I saw you."

He crouched down, and stared at Saya. Saya stared at him back. She continued to grip my kimono. Then, Gintoki widened his red eyes. He stood up again, but asked me, "Kuriko-Chan, is it okay if I visit your house for a little bit?"

I blinked, raising a brow. But since he's one of my friends (Not best friends), I decided, "Sure, you can visit. Just follow me."

"Yeah," He muttered under his breath.

I walked, and he followed me. Saya looked back, and saw Gintoki a few times. She glared at him a bit, but it wasn't like she disliked him, right?

I asked my daughter, "Do you not like him already?"

She looked up to me, answering, "It's not that I don't like him. It's just that he has a gloomy expression."

Gintoki exclaimed, "I do not have a gloomy expression!"

Saya giggled.

I smiled at her, and thought, _Saya...I can't tell you that your father's in this city, trying to find me. If I do, then you'll be terrified as much as I am._

Not long later, the three of us were at my house. Saya walked in first, then me and Gintoki. I told him, "Gintoki-San, I want you to know that Katsura's coming back later this afternoon."

He raised a silver brow, and asked, "Why's that?"

"He's been helping me take care of Saya since she was born. After all, Katsura is my best friend. You, on the other hand, always didn't want to talk to me all those years ago."

"Look, Kuriko-Chan, I was just never in the mood."

"Sure..."

"Whatever. May I sit down?"

I smiled at the silver-haired man, and replied, "Sure you can." He walked to one of the couches, and sat down.

I sat on the other couch, with Saya sitting next to me. I asked, "So do you live here as well?"

"I do," He answered. "But here's something I noticed just before I asked to visit here."

"And what's that?"

He took a deep breath, and answered, "Your daughter has olive-colored eyes. Those eyes have the same color as Takasugi has. I know this is a ridiculous question, but...is Takasugi...the father?"

I widened my eyes. But I sighed, "Don't be shocked, but he is. I..." My face was starting to turn red from embarrassment, but I managed to finish my sentence, "...I made love to him before the Joui war. Yes, we had feelings for each other. Actually, I still love him, but because he's a wanted criminal now, I don't know if he has the same feelings with me."

Even though Saya was beside me, she didn't really mind me saying "making love" as long as I didn't say explicit words. Because she either wouldn't understand what they were meaning, or that she would be kind of grossed out. Gintoki stood up off the couch, but walked towards me. He only took three steps, and as soon as he was in front of me, he landed his hands on my shoulders.

He muttered, "If you see him again, you stay away from him. He's dangerous, Kuriko-Chan. I don't want you to get hurt. Your daughter should not get hurt either."

I sighed, "Gintoki-San, I already told you. I did it before the Joui war, and when he went into war with you, Tatsuma and Katsura, I haven't seen him since. I found out that I was pregnant weeks after I came to Edo. And also, I only saw Katsura in Edo when the war was over."

I gave him a slight glare, as if it was signaling him to get off of my shoulders. But he wouldn't let go.

Instead, he replied, "I'm not deaf. I heard exactly what you said. But I won't let that bastard hurt you, is that clear?"

"You are not my dad! Let go of my shoulders! I admit, I would be scared if I were to see him again, but he should know that I still love him! Also, Gintoki-San, I know that he's a criminal, but I will protect Saya and myself! So do not tell me what to do!"

Finally, he let go of my shoulders. He said quietly, "Tch, fine. You wanna get yourself into trouble? Be my guest. But you must be warned, there's a beast inside, what people call him, a monster."

"Thanks for coming," I mumbled just as he walked out of my house.

I lowered my head down as I clenched my fists on my knees. Saya said, "Mommy...do you think you should listen to him or not?"

Without warning, I gave Saya a hug. She yelped almost silently, but eventually, she hugged me back. I said, "I don't care how many times I've said this. I'll protect you. And I will tell him that I still love him. Saya, stay by my side."

"Don't worry, mommy. I will."

Soon, our hug was retrieved. I thought, _At least I didn't tell Gintoki-San that Takasugi's in Edo. But...I'm still scared. What should I do?_

Maki already told me that Takasugi may not leave Edo until he has found me. But...I feel terrified, as if I'm having a nightmare.

* * *

**Now Kuriko and Saya are in danger. How is Kuriko going to keep this a secret from Saya? Well, we'll find out soon.**

**Things are getting more interesting now.**

**You know, suddenly each chapter is getting longer and longer. Oh well, my fault! XD But it's not like I care anyways. :P**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! :)**


	4. Terrified of darkness

**Now that Kuriko knows that Takasugi is back in Edo, she's really scared, especially for her daughter. Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Yep. :P**

**Ikara: Takasugi doesn't know that Saya exists yet, but he will in this chapter. And I've been thinking about how Matako would react if she found out about Kuriko and Saya, and yes, I do plan on adding her into this story, though she won't be in it that much. But you're right. She would be horribly jealous. :O**

* * *

Earlier today, Maki told me that Takasugi was back in Edo. I was terrified, and she even told me to not tell Saya. Because if I were to tell my little girl, she would be scared as much as I was.

I knew that Takasugi didn't know where exactly I lived, but would he be able to find me? If so, then I would feel like a nightmare to me.

Furrowing my brows while I was sitting on the couch, I felt Saya's finger tap my knee. She asked, "Mommy, you've been quiet for a while. Is something the matter? Is there anything I can do for you?"

I first remembered that Maki told me, _"I heard the criminal say to the man, 'I heard that my lover lives here. I'm going to find her, and then I'll scare her'."_

I closed my gray eyes for a brief moment before answering her question, "No, nothing's the matter, sweetie. I've just been thinking...about your father."

"I see," My little girl replied quietly. "I know this is a stupid question, but do you think I'll see my daddy?"

"To be honest, Saya, I don't know." I landed my hand on top of her head. Her olive eyes were staring at me, with a worried expression on her face. Though she didn't say anything else.

_I have an urge to tell her, but I can't._

Just then, the front door opened. I widened my eyes, but it turned out that it was Katsura. He said, "I'm back, Kuriko and Saya."

Saya giggled as she ran to give him a hug. Her little arms wrapped around his waist as she asked him, "Uncle Zura, did you get arrested today?"

He answered with a straight expression, "It's not Uncle Zura, it's Uncle Katsura. And I didn't get arrested today. I'm invincible!"

She giggled again as she continued to hug him. I stood up off the couch, and told Saya, "Saya, can you go to your room, and play for a bit? I need to talk to Katsura."

Saya finally let go of Katsura as she exclaimed, "Okay, mommy!" She dashed to her room, and as soon as she was in her room, she closed her door.

I sighed as I said to Katsura, "Katsura, I really need to talk to you. It's kind of important."

He blinked, but replied, "I'm listening."

"I found out this morning, from my boss." I leaned my head down, trying to whisper as quietly as possible to my friend, and not letting Saya hear me. "She told me that Takasugi-Kun is in Edo right now."

The second I said that, his eyes widened in shock. His brows slightly knitted as his mouth barely opened. He asked, "You're joking, right?" I shook my head while closing my eyes.

I replied to him, "Why would I be telling you this? Ishi-San had a worried look on her face when she told me this. She also told me that he may not leave Edo until he finds me."

"He's looking for you now, isn't he?"

I nodded my head. "But she wanted me to not tell Saya about this. Otherwise she would be horrified, since I did tell her that he's a wanted criminal."

Katsura sighed, "What're you going to do? Surely, it will be hard to protect Saya. You know that, right?"

"I know, Katsura. But I would accept being physically hurt, and not Saya."

His hands landed on my shoulder, but seconds later, he hugged me. He wrapped his arms on my back. He whispered, "Whatever you do, if you're going to try to find him, don't you dare get killed. If you get killed, then I won't forgive you."

His words were a bit harsh, but they were understandable. I hugged him back as I whispered as well, "I understand. You can hate me all you like if I did die, but I swear I'll stay alive, to raise Saya."

He let go of me as he sighed once more, "If Saya didn't have a mother, she would've cried every day."

I nodded my head slowly in agreement. I was not going to get myself killed, even if I was going to get hurt badly. I'd rather be tortured than get killed.

I said in my normal tone (But still made sure that Saya didn't hear me), "I'm going to find him tonight. If he has found me, then he may leave Edo."

Katsura replied, "I don't know about that, but even though I hate him so much, I understand that you didn't want to forget about him, because you still love him."

"Katsura, Gintoki-San came by earlier, and actually got a bit angry with me."

"Oh? What did he say?"

"He told me to stay away from him. But I told him that he's not my dad. He just left as he was still angry with me."

He tilted his head as he said, "You can do what you want to do. But like I said, don't you dare get killed."

I gave him one more nod before he decided to sit down on the couch. I, on the other hand, didn't really feel like sitting on the couch with him. I narrowed my dark gray eyes, and decided, "I'm going to go to my room for a bit."

He nodded at me as I walked towards my room. As I entered my room, I closed the door behind me, and a sigh escaped my lips. My eyes just stared at the floor as I was beginning to sit down.

My knees were up to my chest, but my chin landed on my knees. My eyes were half-opened as I was holding my legs together.

_I am going to try to find him. And I won't let fear get in the way. But...how would be react if I told him that he's the father of my daughter, Saya?_

Furrowing my brows, I decided to go for it, when it got dark out. I would also tell him that Saya's his daughter. Even if I was scared, I was definitively going to tell him. Once I've said it to him, he can't ignore the fact that he's a father.

There, I closed my eyes, and whispered to myself, "I don't care how he reacts, he deserves to know."

A few hours later, the sun was set. It was now dark out. The moon was rising up in the sky, and it was a half-moon tonight. I didn't know why, but I've always liked the moon full. But it didn't matter to me anyway since I love the moon, shining in the streets of Edo.

I walked out of my room, and saw Saya playing UNO with Katsura. Saya smirked as she giggled in a low tone. I raised a brow, but realized that she was beating Katsura once again.

"You lose once again, Uncle Katsura!" She exclaimed while pointing at my best friend.

Katsura made a pout, puffing his cheeks up. "Why does this happen everytime we play UNO?!"

"Maybe you're just as bad!"

"You can stop saying that!" He exclaimed back at my little girl.

I gave out a chuckle as I told my daughter, "Saya, I'm going out for a walk."

"Why, mommy?" She asked me with raised brows.

I answered, "I just want to clear my head."

"Okay then. Be safe, mommy!"

I smiled at her as I thought, _I hope so._

Katsura stared at me for a brief moment before playing UNO with Saya again. Of course, he would still keep losing, no matter how many games of UNO they played. I put my sandals on, and went out the front door, going outside.

After closing the door behind me, I began to walk. But as I was thinking about Takasugi, my heart was starting to beat a little faster. I guess I was scared after all. But I was still going to not let fear get in my way, no matter how scared I am.

I gripped my kimono as I thought, _Don't get killed, Kuriko._

Since Takasugi's a criminal now, it would be obvious enough that he has a sword. And I've heard that he's so dangerous, no one can stop him. Not even the Shinsengumi.

Despite how dark it was, I wasn't really scared of the dark. Unless someone was about to scare me or even attack me. For no reason, I looked both ways.

After that, I stopped my feet from walking. I furrowed my brows as I thought, _Why do I feel scared? I still have feelings for Takasugi, but I'm afraid to see him. Maybe this was a bad idea...no! I'm not going back home until I at least see his face!_

I knitted my brows, and began to ran. But I wanted to slow down, so that I could see if I have found Takasugi or not.

There, I was really slowing down. For some reason, there was this heavy atmosphere all around me. Was I close to him, or did I have a bad feeling that something terrible would happen? Either way, this heavy aura wouldn't leave.

Just as my heart was beating faster than before, I heard a dark voice.

"Were you looking for me?" The voice chuckled as I opened my eyes widely.

Very slowly, I turned my head around, blinking once before I got to see the figure of the person who had just asked that question. When I saw the figure completely, my eyes widened even more.

My mouth was hung open, and I couldn't believe who I was seeing. The person with the same purple hair, and olive eye (Yes, I could see it), I knew immediately who it was.

_Ta-Takasugi-Kun!_

Takasugi was a few feet behind me. Suddenly, my body began to shake. I wasn't so sure if it was from fear, or from major surprise, but it was the first time, in over seven years, that I ever got to see him again.

My eyes began to water, but I didn't want to cry. Actually, very little water was in my eyes.

I whimpered, "T-Takasugi-Kun..."

He chuckled again as he was beginning to walk towards me. "It's been a long time, hasn't it, Kuriko?"

His expression looked a bit scary. It looked like a mixture of evil and excitement. Only it didn't look like the good kind of excitement. I wanted to be happy since I haven't seen him in so long, but instead, I had a bit of fear inside my body. Though I didn't want fear to show, I couldn't help but be afraid of the look on his face.

When Takasugi was no more than an arm away from me, he lifted my chin up with his hand. He said with a dark chuckle, "Your hair has grown out. Last time we saw each other, your hair was just above your shoulders."

When Saya and I had breakfast with Maki and Yuki, Maki told me earlier than Takasugi was going to try to scare me. And thinking about it now, what would he do to scare me? Was he going to scare me any minute at this time?

I quietly said, hesitantly, "T-Takasugi-Kun...why?"

"You mean why I became a criminal?" He asked with an evil looking smirk on his face.

My face was starting to feel hot, but I managed to say, "Y-Yes. I...I just don't understand. First, you lost your eye in the Joui war, then you want to destroy everything!"

He gave me a serious look. Takasugi muttered, "This world took away Shoyou-Sensei. He was like a father to me. You know that I lost my parents when I was a child, and my teacher cared about me while he was still alive. Don't you dare ask why I want to destroy everything."

My eyes widened. Him saying those words were pretty shocking. I took two steps back, making Takasugi's hand get away from my chin.

I replied, "I didn't mean it like that, Takasugi-Kun. I was just confused."

"Confused?" He asked again, only chuckling darker than before. "Don't be confused, Kuriko. It's obvious that I'm the most dangerous person in all of Edo. Of course, you already know that I'm the leader of the Kiheitai."

I tilted my head down, thinking, _I have to let him know that he's Saya's father._

Without saying anything, Takasugi continued to speak. "But it wasn't like I forgot about you. In fact, I still remember your face, even if your hair grew. And your voice."

I took another step back, but he said, "That isn't what I wanted to say, though. Kuriko, there's been a beast inside of me since my Sensei died. And whenever I'm about to kill someone, my beast is about to come out. And right now, my beast is hungry for you."

I opened my eyes wide in shock. I whispered to myself, "A beast is hungry for me?"

My feet took more steps backwards, but he began to walk towards me once more. Then, without thinking, I exclaimed, "Takasugi-Kun, you're a father!"

After I had said that, I couldn't even believe it. I exclaimed it out of the blue, and now, Takasugi stopped his feet, and stared at me with his one eye wide opened. He questioned, "What the hell did you just say?"

I gulped silently, and told him, "You're a father."

His olive eye closed half-way, but he looked really angry, as if I was joking around. But I wasn't joking.

I explained to him, "A few weeks after we made love, you went to the Joui war. When I came to Edo, I found out that I was pregnant. I...actually wanted a kid all those years ago, but I didn't know how to tell you that. And when I heard that you became a criminal, I was depressed. When the Joui war was over, Katsura managed to find me, and when my child was born, he helped me take care of her. I've raised her almost by myself."

"You had a child, and you're telling me it's mine?" He asked with a bit of anger in his tone.

I nodded to him. I couldn't lie to him. I also explained, "My child's a girl, and she's six now. Her name is Saya."

Without warning, he quickly walked towards me. I only stared at the ground, but didn't move an inch. I was ready to get hurt by him, because I could tell that he was full of anger. He was now a few inches in front of me. His face looked like a monster was about to kill his prey.

He muttered, "You just suddenly blurt it out. I have no intention on raising a child. Although you tell me I'm the father of this child, I'd like you to tell me the color of her eyes."

Confused on why he only wanted to know what color my daughter's eyes were, I answered anyways, "Her eyes are olive, like yours."

Again, without warning, his hand was on my throat. He wasn't gripping it, but I bit my lip in fear. I didn't know if he really was trying to scare me, or if he was about to choke me with his bare hand. He replied in the darkest tone I've ever heard, "Am I scaring you?"

I wasn't so sure how to answer that question. Whether it was a "yes" or a "no", he would still laugh.

With no answer coming from me, he said while his hand was still on my throat, "No answer, huh? Looks like you're lost for words." He chuckled again, but this time, his hand finally let go of my throat. I was glad he didn't choke me, but he told me, "If you think I'm going to leave Edo right now, think again."

I furrowed my brows as he told me again, "I will find you again the next time you go out for a walk, and then...I'll terrify you even more."

My eyes were starting to fill with water. My shoulders were shaking. He darkly chuckled, "I can see you shaking. You can't hide in your home forever. You're going to have to come out sometime. And I may not know where you live, but I will find out."

Just as I was about to cry, he whispered in my ear, "The old Takasugi, that you once knew, is gone. He died when he lost his left eye. Now, his soul is inside me, and it's dark."

After his comment, he laughed evilly, and walked past me. I lifted my head up, and was now crying my eyes out. I bit my lower lip as my whole body was shaking.

I thought, _How can I protect Saya when I'm clearly afraid of Takasugi-Kun?! But, I still love him! I can't bring myself to hate him!_

I squinted my eyes, and dashed towards home. I don't care what Maki told me, I have to tell Saya that her father, Takasugi Shinsuke, is in Edo at this very moment!

Not long later, I arrived home, and nearly fell to the floor as soon as I took off my sandals. My legs were on the floor, and my hands were on the floor as well.

Saya ran at me, and asked, "Mommy, what's wrong?"

I lifted my head up, seeing my little girl worried. I gave her a weak smile as I told her, "Saya, I...found your father."

Her olive-colored eyes widened. "M-My daddy?" I nodded my head.

I told her, "Maki told me earlier not to tell you, but since I found him while I was walking, I couldn't help myself. Saya, he scared me when he was talking to me. And I found out what he wears."

"What does he wear?"

"He wears a purple kimono, with butterfly prints on it."

She squinted her eyes, and hugged me. She whispered, "I'm so happy that you're not hurt."

"I know, Saya."

After a few moments, I retreaded the hug. I told her, "Now get ready for bed. I'm going to bed as well."

"Okay, mommy," she said, still furrowing her brows. Katsura held her hand as I kissed her on the forehead.

I then went to my room, and when I closed the door, I quickly sat on the floor, covering my hands on my face.

I whispered, "I'm...terrified. But I want to protect my daughter. And I want to tell Takasugi that I still have feelings for him."

* * *

**Oh dear, looks like Takasugi really is scaring Kuriko. :O**

**She had to tell Saya, because she just couldn't keep it a secret.**

**So, I don't have anything else to say, so I hope you enjoyed chapter 4! :)**


	5. Capturing tears

**Poor Kuriko and Saya. Now they're both scared, because Takasugi is still in Edo. Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Yeah, I feel bad for Kuriko as well. :(**

**Ikara: Sadly, yes he did. Saya never knew her father, not even when she was a baby! You're right about that. :P**

* * *

A while after I told Saya that I found her father, Takasugi Shinsuke, I've been more scared. It was because I saw Takasugi in the dark streets. He scared me as hell, especially when he landed his hand on my throat. I thought he was going to choke me, but fortunately, he didn't. However, he told me that his beast was hungry for me. Did he want to "do it" again with me?

Well, right now, I was having a dream. No, not a dream. A nightmare.

_(Kuriko's Nightmare)_

_I was in a field, looking for my lover, Takasugi. I was looking for him because the war was over. And I was very happy that he was still alive, but I also heard that he lost his left eye. He may have lost one of his eyes, but he should be happy that he's still alive._

_I ran into the field, and did not want to stop until I have found him._

_Then, I spotted his back. I knew it was him because of his purple-colored hair. I yelled out, "TAKASUGI-KUN!"_

_He turned quickly, and saw me. He showed a small smile as he whispered, "Kuriko."_

_Tears were nearly escaping my eyes, but all of a sudden, I was forced to stop. My feet were stuck to the ground, and I couldn't move them, no matter how hard I tried. _

_While struggling, Takasugi said while furrowing his brows, "Kuriko, I know you want to hug me, but I lost my left eye, and I feel really angry."_

_"What?" I quietly said, furrowing my brows as well._

_He closed his other eye, and told me, "The kind Takasugi isn't here anymore. My...my soul is disappearing."_

_His body was starting to vanish. I widened my eyes, and shouted at the top of his lungs, "NO! TAKASUGI-KUN! PLEASE COME BACK!"_

_"What're you talking about, Kuriko?" The darker voice of Takasugi said. I turned my head, and saw the evil, or current, Takasugi. He had the bandage over his left eye, and wore that purple kimono with butterfly prints on it. He was actually a giant, yet he was still human. The kinder Takasugi (Who was just out of the war) was taken by his evil side. His evil side opened his hand, and "magically" took his soul into his body. There, evil Takasugi took away the kinder one. The kinder soul was now in the evil's body. _

_Evil Takasugi clenched his fist, and said to me in a dark tone, "So, Kuriko. Did you want to see me?" A chuckle escaped his lips as he opened his hand up again, until to have his hand come towards me. _

_I widened my eyes, trying to move my feet, but they weren't able to move at all. Then, when I barely noticed it, his whole hand was wrapped around my body. As my body was covered by his hand, he pulled me up off the ground, and now my feet weren't on the grassy field anymore. _

_Since my arms were beside my hips, I couldn't move them either. Takasugi chuckled darkly once more as he said, "Now...what shall I do with you?"_

_My brows were still furrowed, and I couldn't say anything. I was too afraid. He smirked evilly, and it looked like a monster was about to come out of his body any minute. Takasugi licked his lips, and made the most scariest smile ever._

_I screamed at the top of my lungs as his eyes glared at mine._

_(End of Kuriko's Nightmare)_

I widened my eyes in shock, and lifted my upper body up. I gasped loudly as I was panting for breath. Sweat was coming down my face as my blanket landed on my lap.

I thought, _No...I'm definitively afraid!_

My bedroom door opened slowly, and I looked to see who was coming in. It was my little girl, Saya.

She furrowed her brows, and asked me, "Mommy, can I sleep with you tonight?"

I gave her a small smile and then nodded my head. "Yes, Saya. You can sleep with me tonight. Did you have a nightmare?"

"I did, mommy. And by the look of it, I'm guessing you had a nightmare as well."

"Yeah. What was your nightmare about?"

"My nightmare was when my daddy was about to scare me."

"I had the same nightmare."

She furrowed her brows even more, but dashed towards me, and hugged me on the neck. Saya whispered, "I love you, mommy. I don't want either of us to get hurt. I'm...I'm scared."

"Don't worry, Saya," I replied as I hugged her back. "I'm scared too."

After the hug, I let her slide into the futon that I was sleeping in. I scooted over as she was under the blanket. She then lied down, and rested her head on the pillow. I did the same thing, but said to my daughter, "Good-night, Saya."

"Good-night, mommy," She whispered once more before closing her eyes, and going to sleep. I closed my eyes as well, but made a weak smile.

Does Takasugi still have feelings for me as he did when he made love to me? Well, the next time I saw him, I was going to ask him that, then I would tell him that I still love the man I loved over seven years ago. I don't think I'll ever stop loving him, no matter how much he hurts me.

I held my little daughter close to me, because she was always with me since the day she was born. I want her to be with me, even when she grows up into a young woman. I want to see her grow, I don't want to die before she grows into a teenager. And if I do die, then I will accept Katsura hating me.

The next day, it was the afternoon. I only had two more days before I had to go back to work again.

Katsura was making lunch for the three of us. He wanted me to take a break from making any food since I've been very sad. Not only did I see Takasugi last night, but I told my little girl that I found him, here in Edo. Now, she's scared, and if I didn't tell her, she would've been really worried about me and would always ask if there was something wrong with me.

My best friend was finished making lunch, and he said, "Kuriko, I know you're depressed at the moment, but you need to eat."

"Yes, Katsura," I replied quietly.

The three of us said, "Let's eat." And then we grabbed our chopsticks. We all began to eat. We were having ramen with bits of pork in it. Saya was quietly slurping on the ramen while Katsura and I were slowly eating it. I looked at my daughter, and saw that she wasn't smiling. Usually, whenever she would eat ramen, she would smile. But I could tell why she didn't look happy today.

As she ate some of the noodles, she asked me, "Mommy, are you going to find daddy again tonight?" I stared at her, but realized that she was right.

She had a sad expression, but I knew that was because she was worried about me. I never said that he left Edo, so she probably knew that he was still walking in the streets.

I admitted, "I know you're worried about me leaving the house, Saya, but I want to find him again. And the reason for that is because I want to tell him that I still love him. I...just can't hate your father for being a criminal."

Saya narrowed her olive eyes, and replied, "O-Okay. I...I'm scared for you, though."

I landed my hand on top of her dark-brown hair. I told her with a weak smile, "I'll make sure I'm alright." There, I leaned over, and kissed her on the forehead.

I took a few more bites of my ramen, and then decided, "I'm done."

Katsura raised a brow, telling me, "You're almost done, Kuriko."

"I'm not hungry anymore. I'll finish this later."

"Alright then." Katsura finished his ramen. Same with Saya. I stood up, grabbing my bowl. I went to the kitchen, and put some clear wrapping on the bowl. After I did that, I put my bowl in the fridge, saving it for later.

I told the two, "I'm going to my room." When neither of them said anything, I went directly to my room.

I left the light off as I closed my bedroom door. As I was silent, I could hear Saya and Katsura talking.

I heard my little girl say to my best friend, "Uncle Katsura, is mommy going to get hurt by my daddy?"

Katsura sighed, "Your mother once told me that she would rather get hurt than get killed. She'd rather get hurt because she wants to protect you. You're still a child, and you don't even know how to protect yourself."

"I understand, Uncle Katsura."

I lifted my head up, and squinted my eyes as they were starting to blur. I found out that I was starting to cry. I bit my lower lip just as a few tears were crawling down my cheeks. My legs were starting to tremble, and seconds later, my body fell to the floor. Well, I slid on the floor by my butt, and then more tears were pouring out of my eyes. I covered my eyes with my hands as I was sobbing all muffled.

_Why?! Am I this crazy to try to find Takasugi again, even after he scared the hell out of me?!_

I was now believing that I was crazy. But even if I am crazy, I will find Takasugi again...tonight. He's right. I can't hide in my home forever. I have to come out of my house sometime. When will he leave Edo? When will this nightmare end?

I let go of my eyes, and knitted my brows while thinking, _I'm going to do it! And I will make sure Saya is safe! I'll be the one getting hurt, not Saya!_

I stood up, but clenched my fists, and gave myself an angry expression while clenching my teeth. Even if Takasugi is about to scare my little girl, I won't ever let him harm her! I walked to the other side of the room, and hit the wall with my fist. I only did it once, but I was ready to tell Takasugi that I still have feelings for him.

I was in my room for a long while, but I was finally able to get out of my room. I took a deep breath, and said to Saya and Katsura, "I'm going to find your father again, Saya. And when I do, I'll tell him."

"That you still love him?" She asked while looking worried.

I gave Saya a sympathetic smile, and told her, "Yes, Saya. I promise I'll be back. And I won't ever let him hurt you."

As she was walking in front of me, I ruffled her hair with my hand. She asked again, "Do you know when you'll be coming back?"

"I'm afraid not," I admitted truthfully. "But I also promise that I won't get killed."

She hugged me tightly all of a sudden. This hug was tighter than the hugs she used to give me. She whispered, "I love you so much, mommy. I will always love you, even when I grow up."

I ruffled her hair again as I said, "I know you will, Saya. And I can tell that you're going to wait until I get home, but I suggest that you get to bed if you're really tired."

"Yes, mommy."

I was just happy that she understood what I was saying. My little daughter cares for me so much, that she never wants to let me go.

I crouched down, and kissed her on the forehead. I told her, "I will be back. As I said, I promise."

Saya was about to cry, but if I saw tears pouring down her cheeks, then I would start to cry. So I stood up straight, and said to Katsura, "Katsura, makes sure Saya goes to bed if she gets tired."

"Alright," He replied.

I turned my body around, and headed for the front door. As I stepped down, I put on my sandals, and turned my head back, seeing Saya one more time before I went out the door. As I went out of my house, I noticed that the sun was setting. I could still see purple-orange clouds, but I began to walk. I know I'm afraid, but I want to let Takasugi know about my feelings towards him.

I remembered what he said to me last night.

_"I'll terrify you even more."_

As I was walking, I noticed that there was nobody else in the streets. Yes, it was natural, but it was dead silent. I took a silent gulp as I was starting to walk faster. My heart was racing, but I was trying to ignore it.

My mind was also racing. I did listen to what Takasugi told me last night, but I wanted to forget that, and find him now.

I saw the street lights turn on. I was slower, but then I was realizing that I was just walking straight. Well, I didn't think that mattered because Takasugi could be anywhere in the streets, including alley ways.

Speaking of alley ways, I stopped for a moment, and I could've sworn I saw a dark shadow in an alley way. I blinked my dark gray eyes, but was now curious to see if that was Takasugi or not. I took another gulp, and slowly walked to the alley way.

As I took little steps, I thought, _I feel really frightened now._

Just as I entered the alley way, I saw the dark shadow walking towards me. I squinted my eyes, but when I was about to see the person, it's arm reached out to me, and its hand was on my mouth. Actually, it wasn't just his hand, there was a cloth on his hand. But just as I realized what was on it, I was unconscious seconds later. It was chloroform that was on the cloth. My eyes were completely closed, and it felt like I was sleeping, but chloroform only makes you unconscious for a little bit (I don't know exactly how long).

I didn't know what happened after that, but I was more scared than ever.

* * *

**It looks like Kuriko is really in trouble now. :O**

**By the way, I should let you know that the next chapter will be a Lemon chapter. So if you don't like Lemon, then don't read the next chapter (Plus, it may be a bit long but who cares about that?). XP Just a warning. And I should change the rating now before I forget. XD**

**Other than that, hope you enjoyed chapter 5! :)**


	6. The monster within my lover

**Kuriko has gone into unconsciousness, and now she's even more terrified. Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: You'll find out who did it in this chapter. ;)**

**Ikara: It's almost like what any mother does. Protect their children. And Kuriko really doesn't want Takasugi to find her, with her daughter. Because then, she would be terrified. :O**

* * *

A piece of cloth touched my mouth. It had chloroform on it. After the chloroform touched my lips, I smelled it for a split second, and I almost immediately went into unconsciousness. I didn't know who was in the dark shadow, but I had a horrible feeling that something bad would happen to me. I only went out to find Takasugi because I wanted to tell him that I still love him.

Now, I had no idea what the hell was going on with my body. I couldn't really feel anything, I couldn't even hear anything. It was so weird, but scary.

I felt my body lying on something soft. My eyelid from each eye twitched, and then, I slowly opened my dark gray eyes. At first, my sight was a little blurry, but as my eyelids were opening up more and more, my vision was clearing up.

When they were completely opened, I noticed that I was in some sort of room. I landed my hands on the softness of something, and pushed my body up. There, I looked down, and saw a futon. I gasped silently, and looked around the room. It was obviously a bedroom. I also saw a few small red boxes, with candles inside each and every one of them.

As I was wondering where I was, a voice said with a chuckle, "You're finally awake."

Immediately, I widened my eyes in shock, and turned my head swiftly to the voice that was just saying that to me. I saw Takasugi sitting on a window sill. The window was all the way open. He had one of his feet on the window sill, and was smoking a pipe. What I saw outside was night. I saw the moon.

I wondered, _Did he...bring me here?_

I felt afraid. I asked, "How...How long was I out?"

He answered without looking at me, "Hour, hour and a half."

I furrowed my brows, and felt my shoulders shaking. I asked another question, "T-Takasugi-Kun, did you bring me here? To this place?"

Takasugi turned his head, giving me eye contact. When I had asked that question, he gave out a dark chuckle. He answered my question in a low tone, "It was me. And this 'place' is my ship. You're in the Kiheitai ship."

I widened my eyes again, only to be in more shock than before.

He continued, "I can see that you're scared. You should be. I did tell you that I would find you again. Looks like you want me to take you."

My mouth was barely open, but I couldn't speak.

_Am I too afraid to tell him my feelings?_

Takasugi slowly went off the window sill, and then closed the window completely. He set his pipe down on the floor, and was now walking towards me. I continued to shake as he was getting closer and closer to me. He had that evil smirk on his face, and when he step foot on the futon, he sat down.

He asked me quietly, "Kuriko, do you know why I had this futon up?"

My throat felt clogged up. When I couldn't answer, he chuckled darkly, and answered his own question, "It's because I'm going to do something that I haven't done in over seven years."

My eyes were kept wide. I thought, _I...I know what he's thinking! I'm so scared!_

I landed my fist on my chest, and was breathing heavily. He said, "I may have made love to you all those years ago, but I will do much more than that...to you."

As sweat was coming down my forehead, I felt his hand on each side of my face. Takasugi whispered as his face was inches in front of me, "I'm not as kind as I was the last time you saw me." With that, he forcefully pulled my head, and landed his lips on mine. My eyes would not blink because I was in too much of a shock.

His lips felt kind of hot, but he inserted his tongue in my mouth. He moved it from the roof of my mouth, to my tongue as well.

"Mmn-nn!" I tried to speak, but couldn't say anything. I closed my eyes tightly, feeling a bit of water in my eyes.

As his tongue was finally out of my mouth, saliva was dripping from the tip of it. I squinted my eyes, managing to say, "Y-You...can't be serious..."

He narrowed his eye at me, and replied with a chuckle, "I am serious, Kuriko. I told you before, my beast is hungry for you. Which means that I will fuck you."

My dark gray eyes were more open, but my body was shaking again. He leaned over, and kissed me on the forehead. Even though sweat was on my forehead, he didn't seem bothered by it. His forehead landed on mine, and whispered, "My beast is ready to come out. As I said, you should be scared."

Another chuckle escaped Takasugi's lips as he kissed me on the lips again. Only this time, he landed his hands on my shoulders, and pushed me roughly onto the futon. After drifting his lips away, he said to me, "Do you have anything to say, huh, Kuriko?"

I narrowed my eyes as I bit my lip. A blush was coming across my face, and I was silent.

He added, "Kuriko, I asked you a question. Do you have anything to say or not?"

I blinked, giving my lover eye contact. I furrowed my brows as I whispered, "I...I still love you, Takasugi-Kun." Takasugi's eye stared at me as I continued, "I can't bring myself to hate you, even if you're still going to kill people, and be the most dangerous person in all of Edo. But...I had to tell my daughter about you, because I didn't want her to get hurt."

As I gazed in a different direction, I could feel Takasugi's breath on my neck. He muttered near my ear, "If you told me you wanted a child before I went to the Joui war, I wouldn't be as angry as I am now."

I felt water in my eyes again. I replied, "I'm sorry, but I didn't know how to tell you that."

"Well, now you're too late, because you already gave birth to your kid six years ago. And you never told me until you blurted it out last night."

"I'm so sorry...I just wanted to tell you that you're a father."

Without a warning, he landed his hand on my throat, just like last night. Takasugi muttered again, "Don't you fucking say that. I'm not a father to any child."

I widened my eyes, still furrowing my brows. I bit my lower lip again as I thought, _Why? Why does he have to get this angry at me?_

His lips were near my ear, and he whispered quietly, "I'll make sure you get fucked hard."

After he said that, he licked the lobe of my ear. I quickly closed my eyes, and tried to prevent myself from moaning. I didn't want him to think I was enjoying it, because I was too scared.

Without thinking, I asked Takasugi, "How long...am I supposed to be here?"

He chuckled, "Until I reach my climax."

I squinted my eyes once more, and thought, _So...does that mean that I won't get out of here for a while?_

Takasugi licked my lips, but as my mouth was barely opened, he set his tongue in my mouth again. He ruffled my brown hair as I closed my eyes once more. Both my hands were shaking from fear. Was his beast about to come out, and try to hurt me? I don't know.

My tongue wasn't moving. It stayed still. As he drifted away from me again, he asked, "You're not going to try to fight back with my tongue?"

I shook my head, and he chuckled darkly again. He asked another question, only he made a more serious look, "Did you sleep with any other men?" Once again, I shook my head.

I told him, "No. I swear on my life that I never slept with any other men. You're the only man that I made love to."

"Good." He smirked again as he grabbed my left breast. He grabbed it roughly as my face was getting redder. Takasugi muttered darkly, "I'm not letting anyone else have you. You're all mine."

He continued to grab it, and as I was moving my legs slightly, he removed his hand from my breast. Then, Takasugi used both his hands to grab the edge of my kimono.

I thought as I opened my eyes half-way, _The only thing we did when we first made love was the actual sex. Well, he softly grabbed my breasts, then we kissed, then the actual sex. That's it. Now...he's going to do stuff he's never done to me the last time we did it._

I knew that he would go to the next level. I didn't know what to think at this point. Takasugi pulled apart my kimono, and saw my small, soft breasts. He chuckled as he said, "They're small, just like last time."

The man leaned over, and set his tongue on my right nipple. I tried so hard not to moan, so I bit my lip kind of hard. He traced his tongue, circling my nipple as his hand was still grabbing my breast. My hands were gripping the blanket on the futon as he bit my nipple. I bit my lip harder, but it wasn't drawing blood.

I told him, "T-Takasugi-Kun, don't do that..."

He leaned up, with his hands on the futon beside my head, and ordered me, "I want you to address me as 'Master'. You can still say my name as long as you say 'Master'. If you forget to add that, then there will be consequences."

I furrowed my brows once more as I whispered, "Please...Master."

He chuckled, "Good girl. I don't want to stop, because I seem to be enjoying what I'm doing right now."

Takasugi was about to kiss me on the lips again, but I turned my head to the side. He chucked, and then licked my bare neck. I gasped silently as he was starting to bite my neck. My eyes were shut so tightly, it hurt.

I could already tell that he was causing red marks on my neck, so I didn't have to ask him. Takasugi was pulling my kimono even more. He did it until my kimono went over my shoulders. He kissed my right breast as he closed his olive eye for a moment. He also kissed my nipple a few times.

I whispered, "M-Master..."

He opened his eye, and asked with a smirk, "What is it?"

"What kind of consequences will there be if I do anything wrong?"

"Are you really asking this question?" He asked as he chuckled while kissing my nipple once more.

I blushed again, replying, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

"You're right. You shouldn't have." He kissed me softly on the cheek.

I thought, _I regret asking that question, but I feel curious._

As I thought that a tear would escape my eye, I saw Takasugi grabbing his sword. I did see it, but it was on the floor. I widened my eyes, wondering what he was going to do. And when I didn't say anything, he held the handle of his sword, and made his weapon point straight. Then, he pushed the handle down, and it looked like he was about to stab my neck, but he stopped as the tip was really close to my neck.

I gasped loudly as I was shaking and gulping at the same time. My eyes were wide. He laughed with an evil smirk, "Did I scare you?"

When I didn't answer, he said, "Did you really think I was going to kill you? I don't think so."

I breathed out, trying to calm down, but I couldn't. He set his sword beside his futon, and told me, "You may undress me now."

I blinked, and was able to lift my upper body off the futon. I was terrified, but I had to do what he told me to do. I grabbed part of his purple kimono, and began to push it over his shoulders. But for some reason, I stopped. I could hear my own heart pounding in my chest, and my face felt really hot. I breathed heavily as I whispered, "I can't do it."

Takasugi asked with a glare, "Why? Are you scared, or are you embarrassed?"

I lowered my head down, and just as I couldn't say anything, he grabbed my wrist, and told me, "I told you to undress me, and you can't even do that." He gripped my wrist, making it hurt. I shut my eyes tightly as he told me again, "Once you started, you have to finish it."

A chuckle escaped his lips. I gulped, but he released his grip on my wrist, letting my hands land on his kimono again. As he wanted, I pulled more of his kimono down. It went all the way down to his bellybutton.

When I looked at his body, I realized that he was more muscular than the last time we saw each other. I didn't know how he got this buff, but I touched his stomach with my fingers. I made a sound as I felt his stomach. But as I noticed what I was really doing, I widened my eyes, and pulled away my fingers.

Takasugi asked, "Why'd you pull away your hand, Kuriko? Don't you want to feel me?"

I replied almost silently, "I wasn't thinking straight."

"Sure you weren't," He said as his lips were centimeters from mine. I gulped once again as he grabbed my breast with his hand. It was a bit rougher than before, so I closed my eyes as he ordered me, "Go on. Touch my body again. I'll be gentle with you while you're doing that."

I looked at his eye for a second, but bit my lip and touched his stomach again. I circled my finger in one area of his body as he licked my neck once more. For the truth, I didn't want him to stop, yet at the same time, I was frightened.

When I was done touching his stomach, he unwrapped his kimono, and completely took it off his body. All that was left was his underwear. His underwear was like some sort of fabric, but the top of it was like rope. I didn't really know what kind of underwear he was wearing. All I know is that he was half-naked.

Now, he pushed me on the futon, and since my breasts have already been exposed to him, he whispered right in my ear, "I'm not letting anyone else kiss you. You're mine, you hear?"

I answered, "Yes, Master."

He smirked as he said, "Good. Because you belong to me."

"Master, do you still love me?" I asked curiously. I wanted to know if he still had the same feelings as he did a long time ago.

The purple-haired man gave me a straight look, and narrowed his eyes while saying, "I still love you, but my feelings are a bit...more violent."

I was a bit depressed when he said that. I was glad he still loved me, but why violent? Does he not want any guy to kiss me, even if it's just a kiss on the top of the hand? Well, it wasn't like I was planning on being with any other guy anyways.

He was kneeling on the futon, but told me in a low tone, "Kuriko, take off the rest of your kimono."

I leaned up, but hesitantly gripped the black straps of my kimono. I then pulled it down to my stomach, but paused for a moment. He smirked and glared at me, as if he's telling me to keep on going. I bit my lower lip again, and resumed. I pulled my kimono off of my body, and since I wasn't wearing a bra, I was only in my underwear as well. My under was a bit of a dark white, with wavy ends (On the part where the legs go through). It also had a small black bow on the top.

My hands pushed my kimono to the side of the futon, and as Takasugi took a good look at me, I lowered my head down, and blushed in embarrassment, even though he's seen my body before.

He told me, "Lie down." I did what he told me to do. I lied back down on the futon, and let him see my chest, and underwear.

I breathed in and out as he chuckled, "Are you this embarrassed, Kuriko? I've seen your body before."

I replied, "You're not the same person I gave love to all those years ago. I know it's still you, but you've changed. Even if you still love me, and I still love you, you're...a beast."

Takasugi laughed, "I know I'm a beast. And I am the same person, I just changed, like you said. Anyways, is this the kind of underwear you wear?"

I blushed again as I answered, "Y-Yes, Takasugi-Kun." Right after I finished my sentence, I widened my eyes, realizing that I didn't add "Master" in it. I shook as I was terrified of what he would do.

"I told you there would be consequences if you didn't add 'Master' in it. Now, this will be your minor punishment," He warned right before he landed both his hands on my throat. As I knew what he was going to do, he slightly gripped his hands on my throat, making me choke a bit.

"G-ahh!" I nearly screamed. He only "choked" me for a few seconds, but let his hands go.

Takasugi warned me again, "If you do not add 'Master' when you're about to say my name, it will get worse."

I coughed a bit as I nodded my head slowly. He smiled evilly as he felt the top of my underwear. He let two of his fingers touch it as I was this close to moaning. Then, without warning, he slid his hand inside my underwear. I moaned out, "Yes..."

I opened my eyes wide, noticing what I had already said. He chuckled, "It seems to me that you're enjoying it so far. But you won't admit it because you're too afraid. If I keep going, then my beast will release, and I won't stop."

My eyes lowered, and I realized that his beast was about to come out any minute. His hand was already in my underwear, plus there was nothing I could do because I was scared that he would hurt me again.

One of his fingers slid into my entrance, and as he did that, I moaned a little louder. I didn't want him to know that I was enjoying this so far, but I guess it couldn't be helped.

His finger kept on going in and out of my entrance as I moved my head side to side.

I thought, _I wish I was with Saya, because I want to hug her now. I'm terrified, Saya._

Finally, he pulled his finger out of me, and stared at his fingers while I saw the wetness on the finger that he slid into me.

He smirked, and chuckled evilly, "You're wet already."

I stared at his face, and told him, "Don't say that!"

"Why not?" He asked. "Don't you like it?"

I blinked my dark gray eyes, and he leaned almost on top of me. He grabbed the ends of my dark white underwear, and within a split second, he pulled it down quickly. He pulled it over my feet, and set it on top of my kimono. There, I was completely naked. I lifted one of my legs up, and tried to cover my area with my leg, but Takasugi gave out his usual chuckle.

"Don't even try to hide it, because I saw it already." I blushed more as he ordered, "Pleasure yourself."

I yelped slightly, but didn't really have any choice. I hesitantly moved my right hand, and landed my fingers on top of my private area. Then, I put two of my fingers in it. I moaned slightly as I slid my fingers in and out. I only did it for a few seconds before pulling them out.

Takasugi chuckled, "Looks like you aren't used to doing it."

I whispered, "Please, Master. Please stop saying such things. It makes everything embarrassing and humiliating."

"Oh? Kuriko, you shouldn't feel humiliated. I'm enjoying this, remember?"

"Just because you're enjoying this, doesn't mean I should too!" I exclaimed, flipping out. I gave Takasugi a glare, but when he widened his eye, giving me a scary smirk, I gasped, and didn't glare at him anymore.

He asked a rhetorical question, "Are you trying to fight back? Because it's not really working for you."

I furrowed my brows for the umpteenth time, and stayed silent. He said, "Guess you weren't trying after all."

Just as I was about to release tears, he slowly pulled his underwear down. He pulled it down until it was at his ankles. Takasugi then pulled his underwear off his ankles, and placed it beside my clothes.

He told me as he held his member, "Taste it, Kuriko."

I blinked, but was able to get up, and crawl to him. I lifted my hand up, and held his soft member. I nearly closed my eyes as I kissed the head of it. A few kisses, and I began to lick it. My tongue licked around head of his member, over and over again. Then, I opened my mouth, and placed it inside my mouth. I began to suck it. I closed my eyes tightly as I moved my head back and forth.

I continued to suck on his member as his hands were holding my head. He whispered, "More..." I felt a bit of water coming out of my eyes.

I finally let go of his member. I gasped for air, and I was only staring at the blanket of the futon. I thought, _He's...I don't know how the hell to describe it. He's a monster!_

My body was pushed by Takasugi again. He made me lie down on the futon. My head rested on the pillow. Takasugi touched the side of my thighs, but opened them wide. He looked at my private area, but smirked as he said to me, "Don't ever give yourself to anyone. Like I said, you're all mine."

He held his member for a moment, and felt the side of it on my entrance. He did it for a couple of seconds just before pushing the head of his member inside of me. I was now biting my lip so hard, blood was being drawn. The drip of blood was going down my chin. I felt Takasugi's thumb wipe away the blood that was on my lip.

"There shouldn't be blood on your lips. That's where I kiss you," He said jokingly. But I wasn't laughing. He added, "Plus, there will not be any blood involved."

I opened my mouth slightly as he pushed deeper inside of me. I moaned a little loudly, but tried not to at the same time. He thrust inside of my entrance, keeping my legs wide. He chuckled in a low tone, "You're even more wet than before."

I closed my eyes, and thought, _Stop it! Stop saying that! It's humiliating! Just stop it for the love of god!_

When I didn't respond, he pulled himself out, only to push inside of me again. His thrusts weren't going faster, but he was going deeper. The deeper he got, the more I would moan. He pulled me up by pushing my back. He made me sit on his lap, but his member was still inside of me.

He asked as he looked up to me, "Do you remember this, Kuriko? Do you remember the first time I fucked you?"

I squinted my eyes, and answered, "Master, I...I don't want you saying things like this. I already told you, it's embarrassing."

"I'll say what I want because you will do what I say, whether you like it or not," He replied a bit harshly. I blinked again, but decided to not say anything else. I already angered him enough.

_Takasugi-Kun, you never told me to call you "Master" when you first made love to me. You were kinder back then. Even if you've already told me the reason why you want to destroy everything, I can't help but think why you're angry with everything._

He smiled, but pushed really deep inside my area. He did this a few times before telling me, "Lie on the side."

I didn't say anything, but I lied on the side of my body. He lifted my leg up, and then slid his member inside my entrance again. I moaned again as I whimpered, "M-Master..."

Takasugi chucked quietly, "Are you enjoying this?"

I whimpered again as I answered, "I'm afraid I can't answer that question."

"Are you too embarrassed to admit that you like me fucking you?"

My eyes widened as I stared into his one good eye. I had a full-force blush on my face. I replied, "Master, I am too embarrassed, But I cannot tell you if I admit it or not."

"Oh?" He said with a teased tone in his voice. Takasugi held my leg up higher, and pushed roughly into my private area.

I moaned out, "A-Ahh!"

Suddenly, my stomach was starting to twist. I thought, _Am I at my climax already? That felt a bit fast._

I whispered while still moaning, "Master Takasugi-Kun, I think I'm going to come."

He laughed back at me, "Heh, I didn't expect you to come this fast."

Takasugi pushed really deep inside of me. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to not think about him, but with his member inside of me, it was impossible.

A few more whimpers were escaping my lips. Takasugi whispered in my ear, "That's right. Come only for me. I'm not letting any other fucking man take you."

With another thrust, I moaned loudly, and squeezed his member. My area was twitching as he let his member slide out of me.

He leaned up, letting me lie down like this. But he informed me as I breathed heavily, "Kuriko, I told you in the beginning that I wouldn't let you go until I was at my climax. And since you came not too long before we had sex, I was nowhere near my climax. So I'm afraid I'm not letting you out of this ship just yet."

I stared into his eyes as he gave me a mischievousness smirk. I bit my lip, but he told me with a chuckle, "You're going to make your lip bleed again if you keep biting it."

"I don't give a crap," I muttered.

He opened his eye wide, but said, "Oho, what an attitude." He leaned over once again and whispered before setting his lips on mine, "I like it." His tongue was now inside of my mouth. Unlike before, I decided to "fight" his tongue. I sort of wanted his tongue to get out of my mouth, but I couldn't think of a good reason why.

After he drifted his tongue away, he asked me with the smirk still on his face, "Ready for round two?"

I narrowed my eyes without saying a word. And when I didn't respond to my lover, he lifted my legs up, then held his member, feeling my entrance for a few seconds before inserting it back in. I moaned almost silently as he chuckled, "You're still twitching, yet you're moaning."

My eyes opened wide, staring at his expression. He smirked, but squinted his olive eye.

He whispered, "My beast is about to come out any second." Takasugi made my legs go over his shoulders, and after he did that, he gave in a deep, rough thrust. I clenched my teeth as I closed my eyes.

As I was whimpering a lot, he chuckled, "You're so easy..."

I knew what he meant by that. He slid in and out of my entrance as another chuckle escaped his lips. Takasugi never let that smirk leave his face. A moment later, he opened my legs so wide, it was starting to hurt.

He watched himself slide into my area again and again. He muttered to himself, "Oh, fuck yes..." The man closed his olive eye for a moment. Then, he slid out of me, but ordered, "Turn around, and kneel on the futon."

I slowly turned my body, and lifted myself up to land both my knees on the futon. My hands landed on the futon as well as I was staring at the blanket.

I closed my mouth as I thought, _He's enjoying this. Why do I feel like I'm enjoying it as well? I just don't get it!_

After my thought, he savagely pushed his member in my private part. I almost gave out a scream, but bit my lip once again to prevent myself from making any loud noises. He pushed his member deeply inside, only to be more rough than usual. He whispered as he landed his hands on my hip, "My beast is out. I'm going to do it very hard."

As an evil chuckle escaped his thin lips, he continued to slide in and out. My upper body dropped onto the futon, and my hands were gripping the blanket. I closed my eyes as tears were finally escaping them.

_This feels too much! Someone help me! Saya, Katsura, Maki, Yuki, ANYONE! Please help me!_

I knew that no one would come and help me, because none of them knew that I was in this ship, having sex with Takasugi. Well, he was the one having sex with me since his beast was already out now.

As more tears were pouring out of my eyes, I opened them up, but half-way. I began to sniff, trying to make sure Takasugi wouldn't hear me. Unfortunately though, he did hear my sniff.

He touched my breast with his hand, and pushed me up, landing his muscular chest on my back. Takasugi asked me, "Are you crying, Kuriko?"

I stared into his eye. Strangely, he had the most beautiful expression I had ever seen. As his member was at its deepest in my area, I whispered with hesitation, "I...I just have something in my eye, Master."

"Yeah, right. You really are crying. Don't lie to me."

My eyes blinked, and there was nothing I could say. So I let my tears escape my eyes again. He saw it this time. He laughed as he was starting to pull out of me, "I knew it. Why did you lie to me, hm?"

"B-Because I don't want to cry in front of you."

"I figured," He smiled all perverted as he rubbed his finger on my nipple. Although he couldn't see my nipple, he knew exactly where it was (Isn't it obvious enough?).

His index finger and thumb nearly pinched my nipple as he said, "Do you not mind me doing this? Or are you afraid of what I might do to you?"

His chuckles were really scaring me. Whenever he would chuckle, I would have a terrible feeling that he would do something bad to me. Such as biting my neck, or even scratching my back very hard. But only time would tell, not my mind.

Takasugi slid out of me once again, but pushed me over to the point where my back was lying on the futon. I kept my eyes wide, and he grabbed my right breast with his hand. He said, "Just don't do anything."

While closing his one olive eye, he pushed the tip of his member inside of my entrance again. He landed his chest on my soft breasts as he lifted both of my legs up. My legs were almost over his shoulders again, but my legs stayed in his hands.

His eye was still closed, but he smirked evilly at me. He whispered, "Do you like it now? Maybe...you're still too scared to admit it."

Before I could reply, I felt a twitch in my area again. I moaned out as he gasped silently, "I think I'm about to come."

I closed my eyes for a moment, and thought, _What's he going to do now?_

He slightly fastened his thrusts, and then muttered, "I'm not so sure I can hold it anymore. Yes...yes...more..."

I gave out a loud moan as my area was twitching even more. I didn't want to look at him, because I was still afraid.

When he was starting to moan, he pulled his member out, and wrapped his hand around it. He pumped it, and within seconds, he came. He came on my stomach. Takasugi leg my legs go, so they landed on the futon again. I widened my eyes, seeing the perverted glare coming from my lover.

I didn't furrow my brows this time. Instead, they were as low as just above my eyelids. I turned my head to the side as I thought with fear, _I want my baby. I want my baby! I want to hug her so badly because I'm scared!_

He licked my lips, but then leaned up, and tossed me my clothes, plus underwear. While Takasugi was still naked head to toe, he ordered me, "After you get dressed, get out, and go home."

"Wh-What?" I questioned, grabbing my clothes as I leaned myself up. "Are you kicking me out right after we've finished?"

"Did you not listen to what I said in the first place? You can go home when I had climaxed, and I did. Now go home before my beast comes out of my body again," He chuckled as he softly touched my cheek. Even though it was soft, I twinged in fear.

So I quickly put on my underwear and kimono, and stood up quickly, running towards the door. But Takasugi interrupted my actions by saying, "Oh, Kuriko. I'm not leaving Edo yet. Thought I'd let you know."

I turned my head to see him, and gently bit my lower lip. I thought again, _Is he going to bring me here again?_

Deciding to forget that for now, I quickly ran out of the room, and closed the door as I was running in the hall. But since I've only seen Takasugi's bedroom, I didn't really know where to go.

I stopped my feet, and muttered to myself as I looked both ways, "Which way should I go?"

When I tried to figure out the way out, I suddenly heard yelling from down the hall. I widened my eyes in surprise, and when I turned my head to see who was yelling, there was a blonde woman, dashing towards me.

I gasped loudly as I exclaimed in my thoughts, _She must be part of the Kiheitai!_

She growled, "GRRAAAHHH!"

In a matter of seconds, she landed her hands on the front of my shoulders, but she pushed me roughly on the floor. As I blinked my gray eyes in shock, she yelled in front of my face, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! WERE YOU WITH SHINSUKE-SAMA?!"

When she asked that, I almost immediately realized that she cared for Takasugi. I furrowed my brows, and without an answer from me, she widened her eyes with anger.

She yelled again, "YOU DID! YOU SLEPT WITH HIM! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM, YOU HEAR ME, BITCH?!"

I felt hurt when she called me that. The woman pulled out some sort of gun. I felt my eyes shake from fear. First Takasugi scared me, now this woman was scaring me as well.

She yelled once more before setting the head of the gun in front of my forehead, "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

As tears were forming in my eyes, she stopped all of a sudden. Takasugi's voice came out, "Matako-San, don't even think about killing her."

The woman swiftly turned her head, and exclaimed, "But Shinsuke-Sama, she slept with you! Don't tell me you were the one who brought her here!"

I saw the tip of Takasugi's sword on her back. Obviously, he didn't stab her. I was actually a bit surprised that Takasugi managed to get dressed quickly. But maybe that was because it was just his kimono, plus he probably heard the woman scream in front of my face.

He nodded his head, and said with a smirk, "I did. Matako-San, I knew this woman long before I met you, so if you kill her, then I'll scold you for the rest of your life."

She widened her eyes, but then pulled the gun away from my forehead. She then stood up, and scoffed at me before walking away.

I leaned my upper body up, but Takasugi grabbed my arm, pulling me up. I wanted to thank him for saving me, but I knew that he wanted me to get out of this ship.

Takasugi told me, "Looks like you've never been in a ship before, huh? I told you to go home, but it looks like you're lost. The gate is straight ahead. Now go home."

Almost immediately, I ran just to get out of the ship.

When I had finally reached the exit, I gave myself a weak smile as I ran out of the ship.

What have I gotten myself into? Was I being a masochist? No, I was still in love with Takasugi. But, I can't help but cry my eyes out.

I can't stop crying.

* * *

**Oh my god, I'm finally done writing this chapter. :O This seriously took so long to write. But maybe that was because I didn't want to rush anything. And to be honest, I really didn't want to repeat some words over and over again, but like I said, I refused to rush anything in this chapter.**

**I guess I wrote this as a Hurt/Comfort chapter. :P But this story will still just be a drama.**

**So I hope you didn't mind this Lemon chapter. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 6! :)**


	7. Find him

**Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: I warned you. XD Yep. :P**

**Ikara: That was the point, though. Trying to have Takasugi in character. And the Matako part wasn't supposed to be funny. But yeah, it's not funny for poor Kuriko. :(**

* * *

I ran into the streets, and then all the way home. I was also crying, because Takasugi took me to his ship, then had sex with me. When he was having sex with me, he had that evil smirk on his face almost the entire time. The things that he did, scaring me, was almost stabbing me in the neck by his sword (Even though he was only trying to scare me even more), then choking me when I didn't add the word "Master" with his name.

Takasugi was a monster when he did it with me. I was horrified.

Now, I was glad that I wasn't injured, but one of the things that I was terrified about after we had sex was this blonde woman, who almost shot me in the forehead with her gun. I was happy that Takasugi stopped her, but that didn't give away my fear.

I didn't stop running until I finally arrived home. My hands were about to land on the "handle", but my hands were suddenly shaking. I widened my dark gray eyes as I thought, _I'm still thinking of Takasugi. But I need to stop shaking! I have to get inside the house!_

I closed my eyes, and pulled the sliding door open. Then, I dashed in, and swiftly closed the door. I panted heavily as I could hear Katsura's voice calling me.

"You're finally back, Kuriko-Chan. What took you so long?"

I lifted my head up, giving Katsura eye contact. Seconds as I was staring into his eyes, I squinted my own, and clenched my teeth while shedding tears from my eyes. I took off my sandals, but as soon as I did that, I ran towards my friend. I was about to fall to the ground when he suddenly held my arms.

I cried in his chest. He asked, "What's the matter, Kuriko?! Did...hold on a minute. You told me that you were going to find Takasugi, right?"

I nodded my head. He asked another question, "What the hell did he do to you?"

More tears were pouring down my cheeks, but I managed to answer Katsura, "W-When I left, and I was looking for him, he made me unconscious by putting chloroform on my mouth. Then, when I woke up, I was in his ship! I was scared, but he knew it all along..."

"What do you mean 'all along'? Please tell me!" He began to exclaim.

I gripped the top of his clothes as I bit my lip, then answering, "...Takasugi-Kun...had sex with me. He was...a monster to me."

As I lifted my head up slightly, I saw Katsura's eyes widen. I cried more and more, and nearly yelled in his chest, "I was afraid...that he would kill me! But he told me that he still loves me, only his feelings are more violent! Katsura, I'm horrified for myself, and my baby! He didn't rape me, but he frightened me until he let me get out of this ship!"

Katsura told me, "Kuriko-Chan, if you keep yelling, you'll wake up Saya."

"She went to bed?"

He nodded. "She was really tired, so I send her to her room so that she could sleep."

"Good. At least she didn't get hurt. I'd rather be the one getting hurt, not my little girl." The more I said stuff like that, the more likely that I wouldn't stop crying.

I gave Katsura a really weak smile, but he was starting to sweat. I informed him, "Before I left his ship, he told me that he wouldn't leave Edo yet."

As his eyes were starting to shake, he gave me a tight hug. He whispered, "I'm just glad that you're not killed. You told me that you'd rather be tortured than get killed, right?"

"Yes," I whispered back, continuing to grip on his clothes. "But I don't want Saya to know this. Otherwise she won't understand, since she's just a little girl."

"You're right. It's better not to tell her, but what excuse can you give her when you're crying your heart out?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll just stay in my room all day tomorrow. Maybe then I'll stop crying."

Katsura gave me a nod, then kissed me on the forehead. I slightly raised a brow, wondering why he did that, but I decided not to ask about it. I walked away from Katsura, but said before I entered my room, "Good-night, Katsura."

He replied without looking at me, "Good-night." I entered my room, then closed the door without even bothering to turn on the light. But I was able to get my futon out, and then change into my room-wear kimono.

Not long later, I slid into my futon, and closed my eyes as soon as the blanket was up to my mouth. However, my body was slightly shaking just from thinking about Takasugi. Flashes were in my head, such as him smirking, him licking my flesh, and him also slightly hurting me.

What have I done to deserve it? Wait, I did nothing. He told me that the world took his teacher, Shouyou Yoshida. He told me that he's wouldn't be that angry with me if I told him that I wanted a child before he went to the Joui war, because he was kind back then.

I thought, _I can't stop crying. I don't want Takasugi to torture me or my baby. What can I do to make him not hurt me?_

My body shook more as I moved the blanket over my head. I kept hold of the blanket, without letting go.

I shut my eyes tightly as I thought again, _I'm having a nightmare now. What the hell am I supposed to do about this?!_

As my eyes were still closed, I clenched my teeth again, only this time, I landed my face on my pillow. I clenched my fist, and lifted it up, pounding the futon that I was laying on. I didn't count how many times I was pounding on the futon, but I continued to hit it because I wanted to let out my mixture of anger and sadness.

I screamed into my pillow, hoping that neither Katsura or Saya would hear my muffling in my pillow. So far, I was pretty lucky. Neither of them came into my room and ask, 'What's wrong?'

I stopped screaming after about a minute. I opened my eyes slightly, and muttered, "I must protect Saya...I must protect Saya...I must protect Saya..." I repeated those four words over and over again to myself, and I was so quiet, it was barely audible.

I didn't know why, but I gave myself a very weak smile and laugh. Even my laugh was barely audible. My tears would not stop pouring out of my eyes. I clenched the blanket once more.

There, I was really sleeping. Though I had a short flashback of when me and Takasugi were together as friends long before he went to the Joui war.

_(Kuriko's Dream/Flashback)_

_It was almost nine years ago. I was with Takasugi at the shrine. He still had short, purple hair, but he had his two olive eyes. He was wearing a red nearly-loose kimono. I had short hair as well, only mine was at the bottom of my neck. I wore a dark white kimono, but mine almost looked like Takasugi's (Aside from the color)._

_I asked Takasugi as we were walking in the shrine, "Takasugi-Kun, what has been going on with Katsura-San lately?"_

_This was before Katsura had let me say his name without any suffix in it. Takasugi answered with a sigh, "I'm guessing that he's frustrated now since Gintoki and Tatsuma seem to be calling him 'Zura'. Whenever someone nicknames him or something like that, he'll correct them by telling, 'It's not Zura, it's Katsura'. So yeah."_

_I laughed, "Zura seems like a funny nickname."_

_"Yeah," He replied, laughing as well. "Maybe I should call him Zura from now on."_

_"You do know that he'll just correct you."_

_"I know. That's what makes it funny to people."_

_I smiled a bit at my friend. Though I had a crush on him, but I wasn't that shy back then. But Takasugi said to me, "Kuriko-Chan, we've known each other for quite a long time. And since we are friends, is it okay if I say your name without any honorific in it?"_

_My dark gray eyes widened a bit, and all of a sudden, a blush came across my face. I tilted my head down while blinking, and answered, "I-If you'd like. I don't mind."_

_Takasugi chuckled, "Good, because I like your name without the 'Chan' or any other suffix in it." He patted my head, ruffling my hair._

_My face felt hotter. I felt pretty uncomfortable being around him at the moment, but I didn't want to just walk away from him._

_So I said hesitantly, "Um, I-I should go see how Katsura-San is doing. I'll see you later!"_

_"See you later then," He smiled at me, waving his hand._

_I quickly ran to find Katsura, but muttered under my breath, "He's going to just call me 'Kuriko'! I feel pretty embarrassed, but I'll let him call me that!"_

_(End of Flashback/Dream)_

The next day, I was still sleeping in my futon. I didn't want to get up because I was still crying, but only a little. I didn't want Saya to see me cry. I didn't even want Katsura to see me cry despite that he saw me cry when I got home.

I thought, _Takasugi-Kun probably doesn't want me pregnant again. Well, I don't want anymore kids, and I don't think I'm pregnant. Though, I can never be so sure. But it wasn't like he...um, reached his limit inside me. No, that barely makes sense, even in my mind._

I shook my head at myself as I could hear Katsura and Saya talking. Although I was still in my futon, I heard Saya say to Katsura, "Uncle Katsura, last night, I could barely sleep because I was worried about mommy."

Katsura replied to my daughter, "Just be glad that she returned home safely."

I lowered my eyelids as I thought, _Yeah...safely..._

Saya said, "But while I couldn't sleep, I heard mommy's voice. I could hear her crying, and sort of yelling at you. Did she...get hurt by my daddy?"

When she said that, I widened my eyes in shock. Did she really ask my best friend that? Katsura answered with a sigh, "Let's just say that he scared her. I'm afraid I can't tell you anything else, Saya."

"Oh...okay then. I'm sorry."

"Why're you apologizing?"

"Because I shouldn't have asked that."

I heard Katsura chuckle, "It's alright, Saya."

I looked down at the pillow, and wondered if I should get out of this futon, and then out of my room. But I was pretty sure that my eyes were red, so I decided to stay in my room for just a little longer. I closed my eyes again.

After partly listening to their conversation, I saw the door slide open. There, I saw my little girl, Saya. I tried to keep my eyes closed as she asked, "Mommy? Why're you still sleeping? It's almost the afternoon."

I answered with a weak smile, "I'm sorry, Saya, but I just don't feel like getting up."

"Uncle Katsura told me that you got hurt by daddy. Is it true, mommy?" Saya quietly asked as she furrowed her brows.

I sighed as I whispered to my little girl, "I'm afraid he did. Saya, I sort of heard you talking, so I was basically listening. As Katsura said to you, I can't tell you anything else either."

"I understand," She replied as she narrowed her eyes. Saya then turned around, and told me, "Mommy, I really don't want you to get harmed. Without a mommy to take care of me, I would have no one except for Uncle Katsura."

"I don't want to get harmed either. I'll make sure I'm still alive."

She gave me a sympathetic smile as she exited my room. After she closed the door behind her, I lifted myself up, finally opening my eyes. I was actually surprised that she didn't ask me why my eyes were closed. Perhaps it's because she realized that I've been crying all night.

I stared at my hands, that were on top of the blanket, and said to myself, "I should probably get up."

A sigh escaped my lips, and I finally slid out of my futon. I sighed once more as I was putting away, and also grabbing my white, daisy-printed kimono.

I landed my hands on the edges of my room-wear kimono, but as I was starting to undress myself, I heard the door open again. Only this time, it was Katsura who entered my room.

I widened my eyes at him. He looked at me for a second, and almost immediately turned red a bit. He said, "I'm sorry for barging in." Before I got to reply, he went back into the hallway, and closed the door.

My eyes were still open, but seconds later, I laughed a bit, and continued to undress myself. That actually made me feel a bit better. I actually laughed a little. But it wasn't like I wanted Katsura to see me get undressed.

Anyways, I took off my room-wear kimono, and then got dressed in my regular kimono.

After adjusting it slightly, I finally got out of my room. As I walked in the hallway, I saw Saya "climbing" on Katsura's friend, Elizabeth. Elizabeth held up a sign, that said, 'Saya-Chan! Why're you climbing on my body?!'

I laughed a little when "she" held up that sign. Saya answered, "I'm trying to amuse myself, Elizabeth-San. And the reason for that is because my daddy hurt mommy, and I'm trying to forget it."

I blinked, and stared at my daughter, thinking, _I want to forget that Takasugi hurt me as well. Saya's wanting to forget that Katsura told her that._

I walked into the living room, and Saya saw me, saying with a smile, "You're finally out of your room, mommy!"

I chuckled, "Yes, well, I thought it wouldn't be normal for me to sleep in past noon, so I decided to get up."

Elizabeth held up another sign, and that one was written out, 'Help me, Kuriko-Chan! Get your child off of me!'

My head shook as I replied to "her", "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but like Saya said, she wants to amuse herself. So let her 'climb' onto you until she gets bored of it."

Saya smirked as she stared at the creature. Elizabeth looked like "she" was panicking, so she waved her arms back and forth, hoping to get my little girl off, but she wouldn't budge. Saya wrapped her arms around the creature's neck, but it seems as though Elizabeth wasn't choking. Wait a minute.

"She" lifted up a sign that was written, 'Get off of me! You're going to choke me!'

My daughter rolled her olive eyes, and loosened her arms around its neck. But she still wouldn't get off of Elizabeth. I chuckled once more as I walked over to the couch, sitting on it. I exhaled out of my mouth as I thought in my mind, _True, I was crying all night, but suddenly, I don't feel like crying anymore. Maybe it's because two things have made me laugh in one day. First, Katsura accidentally barges into my room when I was in the middle of undressing myself, then Saya climbs on Elizabeth, and Elizabeth is panicking just from that._

But as I was thinking about last night, my smile was gone. Why was this suddenly coming into my head? Why wouldn't that image of Takasugi smirking at me go away?

I closed my eyes as I rubbed my forehead with my fingers. Then, I heard Katsura say to me, "Kuriko-Chan, I want to talk to you in private."

My dark gray eyes blinked, but I stood up off the couch, and followed Katsura. I thought once more, _I wonder what he wants to talk to me about._

I continued to follow Katsura until we went to Saya's room. I didn't really know why we entered Saya's room, but I closed the door behind me as I asked, "What did you want to talk to me about, Katsura?"

His back was facing me, but he began to say, "You know that we've been best friends for a long time, right?"

I raised a brow, and replied, "Yes, why?"

"Well...you can probably tell that I'm always worried about you. Just like your daughter."

He turned his body, but it was to the side. I said, "I knew you've been worrying about me since we became friends. Katsura, is that the only thing you wanted to say to me?"

Katsura shook his head. I asked, "Well, what else did you want to say to me?"

My friend turned his body around, and began to walk towards me. Blinking in confusion, he didn't stop walking until he was less than a foot in front of me. Katsura landed his hands on my shoulder, and before I knew it, he moved his head forward until his lips crashed mine.

My eyes widened in shock. Was he really doing this to me? Why was he kissing me?

Katsura closed his eyes, but I tried to push him off of me. Unfortunately, he wouldn't let go of my lips or my shoulders. I shut my eyes for a second, and thought, _Just what the hell is Katsura thinking?!_

I lifted my arms up, managing to grab Katsura's arms. I pushed him roughly, and his lips were forced to drift from mine. But his hands barely let of of my shoulders, so he gripped my upper arms, and kissed me on the lips again. I knitted my brows as I felt a drop of sweat go down my cheek.

He closed his eyes tightly, but I wanted him to get off of me. So I managed to lift my hand up, and hit him on the arm a few times. He still wouldn't let go. I tried to move backwards, but instead, he made me turn, and hit my back on the wall.

"Mmm...mmn!" I tried to scream out.

He let one of my arms go, and ran his hand through my long, brown hair. I squinted my eyes, and thought, _He needs to get off of me!_

I landed my hand on his stomach, and pushed him with force. There, he was finally off of my arms, and lips. When he looked at me for a second, I slapped him in the face. His face turned to the side, with a red mark on his cheek.

I exclaimed at him, "Why did you do that, Katsura?!"

Katsura opened his eyes, but he didn't look angry or sad. He gave me eye contact, and said, "I can't help it, Kuriko. I...love you."

My eyes widened in shock once again. I clenched my teeth, but managed to calm down. I asked him with a sigh, "Katsura, how long...have you had this feeling?"

"For nearly five years."

I sighed again, but told him, "Katsura, I only love you as a friend. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't return your feelings. I still love, and only love, Takasugi."

He tilted his head down as he replied, "I know. I can't blame you for that. But...I can't control my feelings for you."

Katsura turned, and was about to leave the room, but I took a few steps forward, and held his hand. I said quietly, "Wait, Katsura..."

His head turned, and Katsura asked me, "What?"

"Is that the reason why you kissed me on the forehead last night?"

He nodded his head without hesitation. "I didn't want to do it, but I couldn't help it."

I narrowed my eyes, and suggested, "I'll tell you what, I won't kiss you on the lips, but I'll accept the kissing on the forehead. Deal?"

"Deal," He answered with a small smile on my face. I smiled back, and let his hand go. He then went out of the room, but I followed him.

_At least he understands._

Later that day, the sun was setting as usual. Actually, there were more clouds in the sky than earlier today, so I didn't get to see much of the sunset.

As I was standing in the kitchen, I remembered something that Takasugi told me last night.

_"I'm not letting anyone else kiss you. You're mine, you hear?"_

I closed my eyes for a moment, and thought, _He told me that yet Katsura kissed me...but that was unexpected. I'm not going to tell him._

I gave out a yawn as Saya said, "I'm going to bed, mommy."

"Already?" I chuckled. "It's barely dark out."

"I'm just tired, that's all."

"Alright, well, good-night, sweetie." I crouched down, and ruffled her dark-brown hair. She gave me a sweet smile, and then ran to her room.

I sighed a little as I said to myself, "I feel tired as well. Guess I should go to bed as well."

Katsura was playing UNO with Elizabeth, and I said to him and his friend, "Good-night, Katsura and Elizabeth."

He replied without looking at me, "Good-night."

I smiled at the two, and went to my room as well. I didn't really go to bed just yet, but I turned on the light, and sat down for a few moments.

I stared at the ceiling as I landed my hand on my forehead.

_I'm still scared of Takasugi, but he and I still love each other. I'm not so sure if he ever wants to see Saya._

* * *

**Bet you didn't expect Katsura to kiss Kuriko, eh? XD Well, she only loves Takasugi, so she won't end up with Katsura. :P**

**I didn't try to make this chapter as hurtful as the last chapter. So I added some amusement in it. Or so I think I did. LOL**

**The next chapter will probably be a bit scary. That's all I'll say.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 7! :)**


	8. Father and daughter

**Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Oh. Well, I thought you were shocked by the Lemon, that's all. XD And I did say that it was going to be kind of long. After all, I don't like writing Lemon scenes so short. :L And Kuriko will try not to tell Takasugi, unless Takasugi tends to find out on his own. o.o**

**Ancoxx: Don't worry, there will be more Lemon chapters. XD In fact, the next one will be soon. ;) And like I said to Angelbott, Kuriko will try not to tell him.**

**Ikara: I tried to make the flashback sweet, plus I also tried to make the Saya climbing on Elizabeth funny. LOL**

* * *

As I was sleeping in my warm futon, I couldn't help but think about what Takasugi said to me the night before.

_"I'm not letting anyone kiss you."_

The weird thing was that Katsura kissed me, and yet, I was told by Takasugi that he wouldn't let me kiss any other man. Well, I didn't expect Katsura to kiss me, plus I wasn't planning on kissing other men, ever.

I let my eyes close as I breathed in and out silently. But just as I was sleeping peacefully, I heard my bedroom door open swiftly. Immediately, I opened my dark gray eyes, and saw Katsura panting for breath.

I exclaimed, knowing that he scared me just for waking me up suddenly in the middle of the night, "Katsura?!"

He exclaimed back, "Saya's not in her room!"

I widened my eyes. "What do you mean she's not in her room? Did she get kidnapped?!"

He narrowed his eyes as he replied, "I don't know. Either she did get kidnapped, or she's looking for Takasugi. Either way, we have to find her!"

I widened my eyes more, then muttered, "No...why..." I paused, but was able to get up out of my futon, and dash out of my room. I didn't bother changing into my kimono because I was in a hurry to find my little girl.

_Did Takasugi-Kun find out where I live?! Or did Saya sneak out of the house, and went out to look for him?! I'm terrified for my baby!_

I asked Katsura, "Were you asleep when she wasn't in the house?"

He shook his head, and answered, "While I was playing UNO with Elizabeth, we thought we heard a noise coming from the room that we were in. But when I looked into Saya's room, she was gone!"

I closed my eyes as tears were starting to form in my eyes. I told him, "I'm going to look for her! You stay here, and if I don't get back in an hour, then I want you to come find me and Saya!"

"Right!" He exclaimed again.

I gave him a brief nod as I put on my sandals, and dashed out the front door. Though, when I was running, I forgot to close the front door. But I wanted to find my daughter, and make sure that she wasn't hurt.

_Saya, please be alright when I find you!_

**-Saya's POV-**

I was running in the dark street, looking for my daddy. Part of me really thought it was stupid to just go out of the house alone (Especially when you're only six years old) and find my father, when he's a criminal, but another part of me wanted to find him because I was really curious to what he looked like, even though mommy already told me what he looked like.

I wanted to see my daddy, but I knew that mommy would get mad at me for going out of the house alone. But I still wanted to find him, though I didn't want to get hurt.

I thought while panting, _I admit that I regret trying to find my daddy, who's a criminal, but why am I so curious? I'm so sorry, mommy! Please forgive me!_

My olive-colored eyes closed for a moment as I continued to run. I was scared of the dark, but that didn't stop me.

I opened my eyes up again, and could see a dark shadow figure far ahead of me. I blinked once, and then slowly walked towards the shadow. Wondering if it was my daddy or not, I whispered, "Daddy?"

I couldn't tell if the shadow looked at me or not. So I was walking a bit faster, but made sure that I wouldn't bump into the shadow. I furrowed my brows slightly as I was beginning to see the person.

But the first thing that I saw was a purple kimono with golden butterfly prints on it. I widened my eyes as I remembered what mommy told me, _"He wears a purple kimono, with butterfly prints on it."_

There, I realized that it was the criminal, but was also my daddy. I furrowed my brows more as I said again, "Daddy?"

Realizing that I was getting close to him, he turned his head to the side, but pulled out some sort of weapon. When I found out that it was a sword (My mommy and Uncle Katsura told me what a sword was), the man pointed the tip of his weapon just inches in front of my face.

I yelped as he asked, "Why're you calling me 'daddy', little girl?"

The man gave me a scary stare. I stared back at his one eye. I noticed that the color of his eye was olive. My eyes were olive too, but it didn't look like he noticed it, or so I thought.

I answered his question with a gulp coming down my throat, "B-Because mommy told me that I'm your daughter."

He pulled his sword back, but he still gave me that scary stare. My daddy asked me, "What's your mother's name, then?"

"Kuriko," I whispered, lowering my head down. I was staring at the ground, fidgeting my fingers.

_I'm scared. This man really is a criminal! Yet I know he's my daddy._

He took a step forward, then crouched down, touching my cheeks with both his hands. I gasped loudly, and felt fear in my body. I was afraid that he would try to scare me, since he did hurt mommy last night.

Daddy smirked a bit, but said, "So you really are my daughter. You have olive-colored eyes, like your mother said." After that comment, he let go of my face, and stood up. He added, "But she never told me she wanted a child until a few nights ago, years after you were born. It's Saya, isn't it?"

With hesitation, I nodded my head, still looking at the ground, gulping once more.

He chuckled, "Saya, you shouldn't be out here, looking for me. I'm a criminal, and there's a beast inside of me. So you better get away from me, because I did hurt your mother." Daddy gave me an evil smile as he was walking away from me.

I began to shake, feeling the horrifying aura around me. It seemed that he really was trying to scare me.

My olive eyes were wide open, and I could feel sweat coming down my face. I gripped my white kimono as I said to myself quietly, "This really was a terrifying idea. I'm so stupid! Why did I decide to look for him?!"

I gulped once again as I turned around, trying to head back for home.

**-Kuriko's POV-**

I didn't know how long I was running, but I wanted to find Saya right now. I wanted to see my baby unharmed, and I wanted to give her a hug for finding my little girl.

As sweat was pouring down my face, I could see a little child running as well. I squinted my eyes, but realized it was Saya.

I widened my eyes, and dashed towards my daughter as she exclaimed, "Mommy!"

My feet were running faster, and the second I was close to Saya, I knelled down, and gave her a big hug. I could hear her crying slightly.

I asked her, almost yelling, "Why did you go out alone, trying to find your father?!"

She hugged my tightly as she admitted, "I'm so sorry, mommy. I knew I was stupid to do that, but I was just so curious, that I couldn't take it! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Tears were starting to come out of my eyes as well. I closed my eyes as she asked, "Are you going to ground me for this?"

I shook my head as I responded, "No. I'm not going to ground you, Saya. The last time I grounded you, I felt pretty ashamed of myself. So I'm going to let this slide. But don't ever do that to me again, okay?"

"I promise, mommy," She said as she didn't let go. But moments later, I let go of her, and stood up as I held her small hand. We were then walking back home. I was still crying, but I was glad that I found my daughter unharmed.

Not long after I found her, we were able to get back home safely. Katsura widened his eyes as he exclaimed, "You found her! She's not harmed, is she?"

Saya shook her head. "No, Uncle Katsura. I'm okay. But...I found my daddy."

Both of our eyes widened in shock. We both stared at Saya as her cheeks were beginning to turn pink. She was probably embarrassed for telling us this, but it seemed that she had to say it.

I asked, basically repeating, "You...found your father?" She nodded, not denying it.

She asked as she looked up to me, "Mommy, what's my daddy's name?"

I sighed, but was smiling slightly. I answered my little girl, "His name is Takasugi Shinsuke."

"Okay. I wanted to know because I never got to know his name until now."

I couched down, and kissed her on the forehead. I told her, "Get to bed, Saya."

"Yes, mommy."

With that being said, Saya let go of my hand, and ran to her room, going to bed. I sighed as I said to Katsura, "You need to look after her, Katsura."

"I know," He replied. "I just didn't know that she went out. Did she promise you that she wouldn't do that again?"

"She did admit that she was stupid, doing that. So yes, she promised me that she wouldn't do anything like that again."

"Good." He smiled a bit at me, and then said, "Well, Good-night, Kuriko-Chan."

"Good-night," I said just as Katsura pulled out a blanket from the closet. It was obvious enough that he was going to sleep on the couch, as usual. I went to my room, and then went back to sleep.

The next morning, I was heading for work. I ruffled Saya's hair as I said, "I'll be home tonight, Saya."

"Bye, mommy," She said as she gave me a hug. Her little arms were wrapped around my waist. I ruffled her hair once more as I gave her a sweet smile.

I replied, "Bye, Saya."

She retrieved the hug, and I went out to go to work. Katsura was about to play a different game with Saya, not UNO this time, which is actually pretty funny.

Anyway, I was walking to work, when I suddenly heard Yuki's voice calling me.

"Kuriko-Chan!"

I blinked my eyes, and turned to see Yuki dashing beside me. I gave her a smile and said, "Good morning, Yuki-Chan. You seem to be getting to work early this time." I chuckled.

She replied as she rolled her periwinkle eyes, "Yeah, but that's because my husband was so drunk last night, he was still sleeping as I was getting up. Seriously, he needs to find a job soon! Otherwise I'll divorce him, and leave him in the street!"

"Don't you think that's a little too much, though?" I asked while raising a brow.

Yuki answered as she made a cracked smile, "I'm sorry, Kuriko-Chan. It's just that I'm frustrated with my husband."

"I understand, even though I've never been married."

"Sometimes I'm jealous of you, because you only have your daughter, and friend, who's helping you."

"Why jealously?" I asked again, still raising my brow up.

Yuki sighed as we were walking, "Because you don't seem bothered by not being married and all. But then again, you only made love to one person, and that was the criminal..." She whispered, making sure no one would hear her, "...Takasugi Shinsuke."

I nodded my head, but told her in a whisper as well, "My daughter went out of the house alone, just to look for her father. But she told me that she knew she was stupid to do that."

Yuki's eyes widened in major surprise. She asked, "Why'd she do that?"

I sighed, "She was only curious to see her father. Of course, when I found her, she was really scared. She found her father, but she promised to never go out of the house alone again."

"I'm glad that your daughter's okay," Yuki said as she patted my shoulder.

I nodded with a half-smile. "Yes. Anyways, we should get to work now."

"Right."

We both began to ran to the Salon. Soon, we arrived. As Yuki pushed the door, the two of us entered the Salon. Maki was wearing her brown kimono today. We both said at the same time, "Good morning, Ishi-San!"

"Morning," Maki replied a bit dryly. Yuki and I stared at the back of her head, but neither of us said anything.

Yuki went to the "Employee's only" room, but I walked towards Maki, wondering what was wrong with her.

I touched her shoulder with my hand, and asked her, "Ishi-San, is something the matter?"

Maki turned her head slowly, but she gave me eye contact. She answered my question with a small smile, "I'm alright, Kuriko-San. It's just...I had an argument with my husband last night."

"An argument?" I questioned quietly. "What did you two argue about? I mean, if you don't want to tell me, then I won't butt in."

She chuckled, "I'll tell you. My husband and I were arguing about some of his friends coming over at our house, and he didn't tell me about it."

Blinking my dark gray eyes, I asked her again, "Do you not like it when that happens to you?"

She shook her head. Maki replied, "Sometimes he brings his friends over when I'm clearly working on something important."

"I see. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," She said with a small smile once again. Maki walked to one of the hair cutting chairs as she told me, "Well, the Salon's going to be open in about 20 minutes. So I suggest you get prepared."

I said with a smile, "Yes, Ishi-San." I walked into the "Employee's only" room, and saw Yuki putting on an apron.

I told Yuki with a chuckle, "Ishi-San told us to get prepared, since we're opening the Salon in 20 minutes."

She chuckled back, and responded, "I'll make sure we're completely prepared."

"Good."

I was able to put on my apron as well. We both went out of the room, and organized some stuff on the tables beside the mirrors. I also organize the magazines in the spot where customers would wait patiently. I gave myself a smile, and knew that we were ready to open.

Even though it was less than 20 minutes before we would open, Maki laughed, "Should we open now?"

"I don't mind," Yuki answered, laughing as well.

Maki smiled at us just before she turned the sign from "Closed" to "Open".

_It's funny because this very rarely happens._

This wasn't the first time that we opened earlier than we should've had. Oh well, better than having Yuki and I be late.

Minutes after we opened, a customer came in. It was obviously a woman. Yuki bowed as she said, "Welcome to Salon Pedicure."

"Thank you," The woman said quietly.

Maki asked her, "Are you here for a hair cut, or for a pedicure?"

"Just a pedicure, please. My nails have been driving me out of my mind."

I chuckled. Yuki widened her eyes as she said, "I can do the pedicure, miss."

The woman smiled back at Yuki, and said, "Thank you very much, ma'am. But I should be able to pay first, is that correct?"

I blinked, but answered her, "Yes, miss."

"Good. Here you go." She opened up her purse, and gave Yuki the money for the pedicure that she was going to have. Yuki ran to the counter, and pressed the buttons on the cash register. After seconds of pressing a few buttons, the cash register opened. Yuki put the money in, and then closed it.

She went back to the woman, and said with a gentle smile, "I shall do your pedicure now."

The woman followed Yuki as she was walking in front of her. I sat them walking until they were at the pedicure station.

I thought, _Saya...I'm glad you won't go out on your own again. Until you're a teenager, Katsura or I have to be with you._

I was thinking about last night. Just when was Takasugi going to leave Edo? I wanted to know because he's been scaring me and my daughter, despite that I still love him.

As I was sort of spacing out, I saw fingers snapping at me. I blinked, and snapped back into reality. I turned my head slightly, only to see Maki smiling at me. I blinked again, but lowered my head down in embarrassment.

She said, "Don't feel embarrassed, Kuriko-San. You space out all the time, so you're okay."

Maki chuckled, but I raised a brow up at her. But I sighed, and went to work by cleaning the mirrors. Yep, they were a bit dirty. Sometimes Maki doesn't see it, but I do. Since there were only three chairs, where women sit in them to get a hair cut, there were three mirrors as well.

I managed to clean them up without any trouble (And without anymore dirt or grime on it). I gave myself a short nod, and then decided to walk around, finding something else to do.

A sigh escaped my lips as I heard the Salon door open again. I turned my head, only to see Katsura, Saya, and another friend who I haven't seen in a long time.

Tatsuma Sakamoto was here as well.

He laughed as he landed his hand behind his head, "Is that Kuriko-Chan? My, she has longer hair now! Ahahaha!"

I smiled slightly, and said to the brown curly haired man, "Hello, Tatsuma-San. It's been a long time since I've seen you."

"It has! Ahahaha!"

The woman, who was getting her nails done by Yuki, said with a bit of annoyance in her tone, "Can you please stop laughing? It's annoying."

Katsura rolled his eyes as he said, "Kuriko, I've brought Saya here so that she could visit this place, but apparently, we managed to bump into Tatsuma-San."

Tatsuma said while still laughing, "Ahaha! I came to Edo for a visit, but since I saw Zura, I figured I should see him again!"

Katsura corrected him, "It's not Zura, it's Katsura."

Not surprisingly, he ignored him. He exclaimed to me, "So you're a mother now? Zura told me that!"

I nodded as I answered, "Yes, Tatsuma-San. I'm a mother. I've raised my daughter since the day she was born. Though Katsura has helped me, since I did need it."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Saya exclaimed. "I never got to introduce myself! Laughing man, my name is Saya."

"Saya, huh?" He asked while smiling. He took off his sunglasses, and crouched down to look into Saya's eyes. She blinked in confusion, but she didn't say anything about Tatsuma staring at her.

Tatsuma blinked as well, but he said to my daughter, "You know, your eyes remind me of a different old friend. I believe it was-" He was about to say the name, but I interrupted him.

I interrupted, "Tatsuma-San, how about we talk in the other room, okay?"

He exclaimed again, "Oh, of course! I almost accidentally said his name! Ahahaha!"

The reason he said "accidentally" was because he probably knew that Takasugi was a criminal. I waved my hand at him, motioning him to follow me. I asked Maki, "Ishi-San, is it okay if I talk to him in the 'Employee's only' room?"

"You may do that," She answered.

I opened the door, and Tatsuma followed me until we were alone in the room. As soon as he closed the door, I took a deep breath, and said, "Tatsuma-San, Takasugi is the father of my daughter."

I could see his eyes behind his glasses. He blinked his blue eyes, but exclaimed, "I knew it! Ahahaha!"

I told him, "Please be quiet. I don't really want the customer to hear. The others in the Salon know already."

"Alright, Kuriko-Chan. I'll try to be quiet."

I sighed, "Takasugi-Kun is in Edo now. He even found me, and scared me. He's not the same person as he was all those years ago. Yet...he and I still love each other."

Tatsuma wasn't laughing this time. He asked, "So does that mean you're trying to protect your daughter?" My head nodded. Tatsuma continued, "I see. Well, since he's a criminal now, it looks like you'll have to watch out."

I nodded again, but said jokingly, "Funny, you usually laugh at everything."

There, he gave out his usual laugh. He exclaimed yet again, "Well, I didn't think it was funny that time! Ahahaha! Say, is it okay if I come over to your house tonight? I want to get to know your daughter a little!"

I smiled at my old friend, and replied, "Of course you can. Maybe Saya will like you."

"Who knows? Ahahaha!"

He turned, and walked out of the room. I sighed silently as I said to myself, "At least someone will make Saya laugh."

* * *

**I wasn't really trolling, but I guess I only made the beginning of this chapter a bit scary. :P**

**Oh, and I HAD to add Tatsuma in this. I just love him so much, I thought it wouldn't be fair for him to not be in this story. He will be in this more than Gintoki, though, but Gintoki will appear again (Probably).**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 8! :)**


	9. Visits

**Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Well, Saya knew that she shouldn't have done that, but she was just too curious. :P **

**Ancoxx: Oh no, Tatsuma won't try to creep her out. XD That would make him out of character (Not that I would mind it, though). And you know, that's not a bad idea. XD Maybe I'll add that sometime.**

**Ikara: Maybe it was you. XD But seriously, Takasugi didn't expect her to look for him when she's clearly six years old. XP Even though Tatsuma rarely gets serious, I love it when he does that. It kind of makes him even more awesome! LOL Wow, I didn't expect that line to be your favorite, but thanks! XD**

* * *

It was time for me and Yuki to go home because the Salon closed for the day. It was actually kind of busy today. It wasn't when we opened right away, but it did a few hours later.

I saw Tatsuma Sakamoto for the first time since the Joui war. I did miss him, in fact, I like him a little more than Gintoki. Plus, Katsura brought Saya to my work, just for a visit. Though, when more customers were coming in, then they decided to go back home. I had allowed Tatsuma to come over to my house tonight, since I thought that Saya should get to know him, even though it was his idea.

At least he wouldn't try to scare her, like how Takasugi did. Well, at least, that's what Saya told me, but I know for a fact that that's true.

As I came back home, I had already saw Saya, Katsura, and Tatsuma sitting on the couch. When Saya saw me, she gave me a smile, and ran over to hug me around my waist as usual.

"Welcome home, mommy!" She exclaimed.

I gave out a chuckle as I patted her soft hair, replying, "Thank you, Saya."

Saya let go of me, and said to me, "I was able to talk to Tatsuma-San, but it seems that every sentence he finishes, he laughs like a maniac."

Tatsuma laughed as usual, "Oh, I'm not a maniac! I just like to laugh! Ahahaha!"

"That's not supposed to be insulting, laughing man. In fact, your laugh is starting to make me laugh." I could see Saya making a small pout. She added, "Thanks a lot!"

"You're welcome! Ahahaha!" He laughed again.

Saya continued to pout, but clenched her small fists, and exclaimed to him, "That wasn't the polite 'thank you'! That was...um, mommy, what's another kind of 'thank you'?"

"Sarcastic?" I said for her.

She smiled, and nodded her head as she turned to Tatsuma again, "Yes! That was a sarcastic 'thank you'!"

Not surprisingly, he ignored my daughter. Tatsuma looked at Katsura, and said, "Zura, does Kuriko-Chan have any sake here?"

Katsura responded, "It's not Zura. It's Katsura. And no, she doesn't have sake here. In fact, she doesn't want any in this house, since she's trying her best to take care of Saya."

I said to Tatsuma, "He's right, Tatsuma-San. I rarely drink sake, because I don't like to get drunk, since you can never know what you're doing while you're drunk."

Tatsuma landed his hand on the back of his head, and laughed out loud, "I see! Then we should go out for sake! Ahahaha!"

I sighed, "Did you not hear me? I told you, I don't like to get drunk. Besides, Saya's not even allowed to go to a bar, so we can't bring her, or even leave her alone here. That reminds me. Where's Elizabeth-San?"

Katsura answered as Saya looked up to him, "She went to the store to buy more ramen."

"I see. Tatsuma-San, how about you and Katsura play UNO? I'd like to see who would win with you and him playing?" I gave out a chuckle as I crossed my arms.

Tatsuma lowered his sunglasses, and laughed again, "I've heard of the game, but I never got around to play it! Ahahaha!"

"Do you know how to play it, though?"

"Sure I do! In fact, I haven't played it in forever! Ahahaha! Zura, let's play UNO!"

Katsura, once again, corrected, "It's not Zura. It's Katsura. Also, I'm hoping I'll win this time! I've counted the losses I've had for playing UNO, and so far, I've counted 39!"

Saya giggled, "Uncle Katsura, if you lose for the 40th time, then I'll call you a loser, and you can't play UNO for crud!"

"Shut your mouth, young lady!" He sort of flipped out.

Tatsuma and Katsura went to the table, and Katsura pulled out the deck of UNO cards. The two men knelled down as Tatsuma exclaimed while pointing at the cards, "My, my, how colorful! I had forgotten what the UNO cards were like! Ahahaha!"

Saya asked him with a cracked smile, "When was the last time he actually played the game?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed some of the cards, and held it in front of his face. He stared at the cards as Katsura flipped the first card down. They were playing for a little bit, but as it was Tatsuma's turn, he stared at his own cards, unsure what to do.

My little girl blinked her olive eyes, and walked to Tatsuma, telling him while pointing at one of his cards, "Tatsuma-San, use this card."

He replied, "Oh, thank you, Saya-Chan! I missed that! Ahahaha!"

Katsura made a pout, but said to Saya, "Don't make him cheat!"

She raised a brow, and replied, "How's that even cheating? I didn't look at your cards, plus I helped him a bit since he did miss it."

Tatsuma ruffled her short, dark-brown hair. He exclaimed yet again, "You're such a good girl! Ahahaha!"

Katsura had an anger mark on his cheek, but he kept silent. Soon, when Tatsuma had one card left, he said out loud, "UNO!" Katsura looked like he was getting frustrated, but he was trying his best. It made me wonder how he even counted the games he had lost. But it didn't matter, I guess.

After a few more turns, Tatsuma landed his last card on the pile. Katsura lost once again to the game of UNO. Katsura had another anger mark on this cheek, and it seemed that he was at his breaking point.

He picked up the table, and had it over his head, making the cards fly off the table. Before he was going to throw it, Saya told him with a sweat drop going down her cheek, "Calm down, Uncle Katsura. It's just a game."

After Saya told him that, Katsura closed his eyes, and gave out a sigh. He managed to calm down, so he placed the table back down. He replied to my daughter, "Sorry, it's just that I hate losing to every game of UNO."

"I understand, Uncle Katsura. But I just remember what I said before you two were playing the game! You're a loser, and you can't play UNO for crud! Muahaha!" Saya tried to make an evil laugh, but she wasn't good at that. Not like she wanted to sound evil, I don't think.

Katsura clenched his teeth, but didn't pick up the table again. Instead, he muttered, "That does it, I'm gonna get you, you little teaser!"

With that, he began to chase after Saya. Saya didn't look scared, in fact, she began to laugh as she was running away from him. Saya didn't stop running from him until she went into her room, and closed the door fast. Katsura tried to open the door, but he couldn't open it.

I chuckled, realizing that Saya was holding the door closed. I said to him, "Katsura, you know she's just teasing you. She didn't want to insult you."

"I don't care!" He exclaimed while still trying to open the door. "I must get her!"

"Oh?" I replied while raising a brow. "What're you going to do if you do get my little girl?"

There, he stopped trying to pull the door open. He turned his head around, and said to me, "Not bad, Kuriko. I guess I don't have any idea of what I will do." He finally let go of Saya's door handle.

As soon as Katsura walked back to the couch (And while Tatsuma was picking up the cards that were on the floor), Saya opened her door slowly, but was able to get out once she noticed that Katsura had calmed down.

She still didn't look scared. She kept on smiling at him as she was sitting on the couch as well, next to him. Saya looked up to him, and said, "Sorry about that, Uncle Katsura. But I wanted to tease you a bit."

"I'll forget about it," He replied while crossing his arms. I knew he was going to forgive her, he just didn't want to say it right now.

I chuckled out, "Tatsuma-San, how has your life been going?"

"It's been good!" He answered with a big smile. "I've been living in a ship, though I'll always throw up! Ahahaha!"

I raised a brow, and replied, "Interesting. Does the ship have a name?"

"It's called the Kaientai! I'm the leader of the crew! Ahahaha!" He landed his hand on his curly hair as his sunglasses were going down slightly.

"Hm," Saya muttered. "You're the leader of that crew, yet you puke all the time? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yep! I love ships! Ahahaha!"

"You're barely making any sense," She muttered again.

I said to my little girl, "Don't worry, Saya. I don't really get it either."

Katsura said, "I don't think you have to get it."

Tatsuma continued to laugh. Saya jumped off the couch, and then walked to Tatsuma until she was right beside him. She tugged on his sleeve as he picked up all the UNO cards. Tatsuma blinked his blue eyes, and turned to see Saya as he put the cards back on the table.

Just as he was about to ask what Saya wanted, she said, "Why do you have curly hair? It looks funny."

He answered with a smile, "Because it's my hairstyle. Ahahaha!"

She blinked her olive-colored eyes, and responded, "It looks like it's been tangled all over."

"Well, I have short hair, plus I like it like this, so I don't need to do anything with it! Ahahaha!"

Saya made a small smile, but it looked like she was about to laugh. I heard her muffle, "Darn you, Tatsuma-San. I'm about to laugh!"

He asked a rhetorical question, "Isn't laughing supposed to feel good, though? Ahahaha!"

Now, Saya began to laugh. Only it was a small giggle. Saya said to him, "I don't see why you find everything funny, but I like you, Tatsuma-San."

"Aw, you're so sweet!" He responded, making a goofy looking smile. Without any warning, he wrapped his arms around Saya's neck, and began hugging her. I blinked, looking at Tatsuma hugging my daughter. But I smiled at them, and closed my eyes half-way.

_Looks like Saya may enjoy his company._

I was happy that Tatsuma wasn't trying to scare her. He's not like Takasugi, in fact, he's the complete opposite of him.

While Tatsuma was still hugging Saya, she muttered under her breath, "You're funny, laughing man."

"Is that what you're going to call me? Ahahaha!" He asked as he was letting go of her.

Saya nodded. "Yep, since you seem to laugh a lot."

"Ahahaha! Then you can nickname me that!"

I gave out a silent chuckle as I thought, _At least my daughter's laughing. But...this is off-topic, but if Takasugi's not leaving Edo yet, should I go look for him again since I don't want him to find my house, where he can find my daughter?_

To be honest, I was still scared of Takasugi or any of the Kiheitai members finding my house, where my daughter and I live. If they did find us, then what would I do to still protect Saya? Would I have to hold her tight, and try not to let her get harmed?

I thought again, _Maybe I'm making a fool of myself. But then again, Takasugi said that he wouldn't leave Edo yet, so does he want me to find him again? Well, I would accept being hurt, because it's the only way to protect my baby._

This may sound ridiculous, but I can accept Takasugi harming me. I know it sounds like I'm being a masochist, but I have to protect Saya, so that she doesn't get hurt. No matter how many times I say this, I will be the one getting hurt, not my little girl.

Protection is what Saya needs from me. Because I'm her mother. Takasugi is a criminal, who hurts or kills things. I don't think he would kill my daughter, but I refuse to let him scare her.

After giving myself some time to think, I gave out a sigh, and decided, "I'm going out for a bit."

Tatsuma asked, "Where're you going, Kuriko-Chan?"

"I want to get some fresh air," I sort of lied. But my lie didn't get through them.

Katsura questioned, "Are you going to look for Takasugi again?"

I narrowed my eyes as I admitted, "Yes, Katsura."

"You do know that he'll hurt you again."

"I know. I'm no masochist, but I refuse to let him find my house, and find Saya as well. I have to protect her so that she doesn't get scared!"

"Kuriko, how many times have you said that already? Since you've told Saya about him, every day, you always say that you'll protect her."

I asked with a bit of irritation, "Why? Am I being annoying to you just because I have to make sure Saya's safe?"

Katsura didn't respond. I turned my head, and exclaimed with a bit of anger, "Don't you care about her safety?! Well, don't you?!"

My eyes were starting to fill up with water. I saw the shocked look on Katsura's face. I exclaimed again, "Do you think I like to get hurt by Takasugi?!"

He blinked his eyes, and then gave out a sigh. He said, "I'm sorry, Kuriko-Chan. I didn't mean it like that. Yes, I do care about Saya's safety. I want to protect her as well, and I don't want Takasugi to harm or even scare her. If you want to find him, then I won't try to stop you. As you said, you want to protect Saya."

I felt more water in my eyes, but I didn't really release tears. I said to my friend, "I'll make sure I get back. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but make sure Saya goes to bed if she gets tired, just like last time."

"Right."

"Saya, I promise that I will return home."

She furrowed her brows as she said quietly, "Don't get badly hurt by daddy. I don't want to see blood on you when you come back."

Saya doesn't like to see blood on me, so that was understandable. I replied to my daughter just as I was about to leave my house, "I won't."

With that, I turned, and walked out of the houses, putting my sandals on. I released a tear as I closed my eyes.

I said to myself, "I hope Takasugi doesn't cut me up."

I opened them up again, but was now looking for Takasugi again. Wondering if he was in any alley ways again, I looked into every alley way that I was about to pass.

I was about to pass one, but entered the alley way, looking to see if Takasugi was there. He wasn't. I sighed in relief, because I was still terrified. Even though I didn't want to look for Takasugi right now, my body told me to since he said that he wouldn't leave Edo when I exited his ship.

A few more alley ways, and I didn't see him in any one of them. I just knew that he would want me to come to his ship again. I didn't know how I knew, I just did.

I looked through a couple more, and when I couldn't find him, I sighed once again in relief.

_It looks like Takasugi doesn't want me to come back to his ship right now._

But I found out that I was wrong. I was about to walk back home, when all of a sudden, I felt cloth cover my mouth. I widened my eyes in shock as I lifted my arms up. Then, a voice said in my ear, "I'm glad you were trying to find me. If I didn't find you in the streets, then I would've looked for your home."

My eyes were widened, and I didn't even have to guess who it was. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Takasugi, who was smirking at me. I felt my arms shaking as he tied the cloth behind my head. Now, my mouth was covered by the cloth, and the cloth stayed there.

Takasugi held both my hands, and what I felt was thin rope. It held my wrists together, and they were behind my back.

I tried to speak, but my mouth could only muffle through the cloth that was still covering my mouth.

He chuckled, "Don't bother trying to talk. I won't understand what you're saying if you try to talk through a piece of cloth."

As sweat was pouring down my face, he took out another piece of cloth. This time, it covered my dark gray eyes. When the cloth covered my eyes, I could only see darkness. I thought, _I know I had to look for him, but I'm even more terrified than last time!_

Although my wrists were bound together by the rope, Takasugi held them, and ordered me, "Now, you're going to follow my lead. Understand?"

Since I couldn't say anything through the cloth, I only nodded my head.

He chuckled darkly, "Good girl." Takasugi held my wrists tighter, but pushed me, making me walk.

I couldn't talk, and I couldn't see anything. I knew I was heading towards his ship. But...what would he do to me this time?

* * *

**No, Kuriko's not a masochist. :P Like she said, she's only looking for Takasugi so that Saya doesn't get hurt. Which reminds me, sorry if I'm annoying you by making Kuriko say, "I will protect Saya". It's just that she's a mother, and mothers like her should protect their children from harm, you know what I mean? :P**

**The next chapter will be another Lemon chapter, but it will be a bit more "extreme" than the last Lemon chapter. So...yeah. That's my only warning that I'll give you. XD And it may be a long chapter once again.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 9! :)**


	10. Masters and tears

**What will Takasugi do to her this time? Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Yeah, maybe I should call Tatsuma that. "Laughing man". Hehe. XD Oh, good. **

**Ikara: Saya is pretty bold. LOL **

* * *

Takasugi found me again, and now he has my eyes covered, my mouth covered, and my wrists were bound together. Takasugi made me walk (Along with him) to his ship, the Kiheitai. But the thing that made me really concern was that woman, who was also with his crew.

If that woman were to see me again, she would obviously glare at me, even if my eyes were covered by a piece of cloth.

Right now, I could feel my feet stepping on something going upwards. I knew it was that big wooden board, and I knew that I was about to get in the ship any second.

Takasugi whispered in my ear, "You're about to get in the ship." He chuckled as I entered the Kiheitai ship.

After a few steps into the giant ship, Takasugi made me turn to the left. I yelped slightly behind the cloth as I thought, _I'm heading to his room again. Will he do something worse to me?_

Not long later, I heard Takasugi opening the door to his room. He let go of my wrists, which were still tied, but he pushed my back a little roughly, almost making me fall to the ground. Luckily, I didn't fall.

I was still standing up, but it wasn't straight. Takasugi chuckled, "Just keep walking, and you'll feel a futon."

I widened my eyes behind the cloth, and hesitantly walked forward slowly. Seconds of walking, and I could feel my toes touching the blanket of the futon. I gulped silently, and knelled down on it. I felt my body shaking again as I could hear Takasugi chuckling darkly.

"You sure are quiet. Oh wait, that's because your mouth is covered. Kukukuku."

Sweat was dripping down my cheeks. What was I supposed to say when the cloth was going to get off my mouth, that is, if it would ever get off my mouth? Because surely, Takasugi would make me say something.

As I heard Takasugi stepping on the futon as well, I felt his hands landing on the top of my kimono. He chuckled once more, "You're trying to stay calm, yet you're shaking. Kuriko, don't be afraid. It's only me."

He lowered his head down, and licked part of my neck. I yelped once again as I felt his soft, purple-hair touching my cheek. His tongue was wetting my neck, while I thought, _This is like last time! I'm scared!_

Takasugi untied my wrists, but he informed me, "I'm only untying the ropes because I'm going to take off your kimono." I furrowed my brows as he was starting to untie them. Just when he took the ropes off, his warm breath landed on my neck, where he licked it once more.

"You taste delightful," He whispered with yet another chuckle. Another gulp went down my throat as he began to pull down my kimono. I was going to be half-naked soon, I just knew it.

My kimono first went over my shoulders. As soon as it was under my shoulders, I felt a chill on them. Takasugi said, "That's right. I left the window open. I better close it so that no one sees us." He gave out a chuckle as he let go of my kimono.

I heard him close the window, and as soon as he did that, he sat back down on the futon.

_If anyone did see us having sex, it would be really humiliating and embarrassing! I don't even know which is worse! Takasugi, who's about to hurt me, or someone watching us?!_

I tilted my head slightly, and felt Takasugi's hands on my kimono again. He kissed my collarbone as I could feel my kimono go off my breasts. I felt my face turning hot, and I began to shake again.

Takasugi chuckled as I could feel my clothes going down my stomach. He grabbed one of my breasts, and stopped undressing me for a moment. He rubbed his thumb on my nipple, then lowering his head down once more, kissing my left breast. Takasugi gave it a few kisses just before starting to lick it. He licked my nipple and my bare breast.

One of his hands continued to pull my kimono down. I landed my hands in his hair, but didn't do anything to the cloth that was on my mouth and eyes. He was still licking my nipple, but decided to stop seconds later.

Takasugi leaned his head up, making my hands go off his head. He slowly took off my kimono completely, and made me set my kimono beside the futon. Of course, I was in my underwear, but I still felt embarrassment, even if Takasugi has seen me naked twice. Another chuckle escaped his lips as he pushed my shoulders with his hands. He pushed them until my whole body was on my futon.

I tried to talk, but I had forgotten that I could only muffle through the white cloth. So I decided to not try to talk. But I noticed that Takasugi was taking off the cloth from my mouth. As soon as it was off, he said in a low tone, "I'll do what I did last time I fucked you, there will just be...'new' things going on this time."

I thought in my head, _What does he mean by "new things"?_

Trying to wonder what he was talking about, he landed his lips on mine. His mouth covered my mouth, but when he softly kissed them, he suddenly pulled away from me.

I said quietly, "Eh?"

When I was slightly confused, he asked, sounding a bit angry, "I smelled a familiar scent from your lips. That was...Zura's!"

I widened my eyes in shock. How could he have smelled Katsura's scent?

I felt his breath touch my neck again, but he asked angrily, "Did Zura kiss you? Don't lie to me this time."

My teeth bit my lip, but I managed to answer, "H-He did, but I didn't expect him to do that! I swear! I even told him that I only love you! Please believe me!"

Just as tears were about to come out of my eyes (And water the cloth), he replied with less anger in his tone, "Hm, so you did listen after all. Since you didn't expect Zura to do that to you, I'll let that slide. But don't you let any man kiss you! The only person who can kiss you on the lips is me! You got that?"

"Y-Yes! I don't want to love any other man besides you!" I exclaimed.

I could tell that he was smirking. He muttered, "Good. Oh, and Kuriko. In case you're wondering, the rest of the Kiheitai members went to sleep. Their rooms are a little far from where we are, so they won't hear us, unless you scream. And you better not scream while I fuck you."

I was relieved, but was still scared of Takasugi. I'm scared of him, yet I just exclaimed to him that I didn't want to be with any other man. I shook again as he chuckled, turning me around. My stomach was lying on the futon, and Takasugi grabbed my wrists again, only to tie them like last time.

I gave out a quiet groan as I heard him chuckle. Then, he tied some more rope, only it wasn't my wrists this time. It was my legs. He made each of my legs bend, then tie around my calf and thigh together. It felt like I was going to be tied up everywhere on my body, but I was never so sure.

After tying both my legs, he gave out a dark chuckle. He whispered, "Kuriko, do you know what I just did to you?"

I answered as my body shook once again, "I know what you did, I-I'm just too shocked to say it."

"Oh?" He muttered under his breath. I laid on the futon, still. But I heard Takasugi land his hand in something. From the sounds, it sounded like ice mixing around. If it was ice, what would he need that for?

Confused again, the mixing ice sound stopped. I blinked my dark gray eyes a few times just before I felt something really cold on my stomach. I yelped loudly as I asked, "Wh-What the hell did you just put on me?!"

Takasugi answered with a laugh, "Perhaps I should take that cloth off your eyes. That way, you'll see what I'm really doing to you."

He used one hand, and untied the cloth. His hand pulled the cloth down, and I could finally see, but what I saw was Takasugi rubbing an ice cube over my bellybutton. The ice was melting, and the water was dripping over my hip.

I widened my eyes, and furrowed my brows as Takasugi told me, "I wanted to go a bit easy on you last time, so...I'll do something even more." A smirk came on his face as he landed one finger on the ice cube, pushing it up from my stomach, to my chest. I closed my eyes tightly as the cube was now going around my right nipple. I felt the ice cube go around and around, and a groan was escaping my lips.

My eyes opened slightly, but I wanted to know where that ice cube came from. When my eyes gazed in a different direction of the room, I saw a small gray bucket. That must've been where the ice came from. But that wasn't the only thing I saw. I also saw a can of whipped cream, and a small towel. Though, there was something under that towel, I just couldn't tell what it was.

I decided to let that slide for now, because Takasugi leaned over, and flicked my nipple as he sucked on it. His teeth were on my nipple as well, but he didn't bite it. He licked his tongue around it, feeling the water from the ice. He widened my legs, and held the ice again, but set it on my underwear. And it wasn't just my underwear, it was right on my groin.

"Aah!" I exclaimed, feeling the chill on my area. Even though my underwear was covering it, it didn't stop making me feel cold. A shiver went up my spine as I leaned my head back, closing my eyes and parting my mouth.

He chuckled, "That's right."

I didn't know why he said that, but he removed the ice cube from my underwear. I breathed a bit heavily as he said, "The cube has melted. Now, I'll be doing something else..."

A blush came across my face. What was he going to do now, now that the ice has melted? Was he going to pick up another ice cube, and place it on my breast, or was he going to bite my neck, and cause marks on it, like last time? I had no idea.

I narrowed my eyes, seeing Takasugi grab the can of whip cream. He asked me, "Do you have any idea why I brought this?"

I shook my head, responding, "N-No."

He smirked. "Kuriko, address me as 'Master', like before."

Another gulp went down my throat, but I said, "Master...what're you going to do with that?"

"Oh, I'll be using this...for my 'treat'." His one good olive eye stared into my two eyes. I furrowed my brows once more as he opened the top of the can up. Takasugi shook it for a few seconds, then pushing the top on it (I guess I could call it the "lever"), making some whip cream splatter out and land on my stomach, and partly my breasts.

He said in some high tone, "Oops." Even though he said that, I knew immediately that he didn't do it on accident. I was his "treat".

Takasugi set the can down, and then leaned over, saying quietly, "It looks like I'll have to lick you up."

He closed his olive eye, and stuck his tongue out, licking some of the whip cream off my stomach. I was quivering, then closing my eyes tightly. I didn't want to watch, but I didn't know why. The more he licked, the more I would quiver.

_Why is he doing this to me?! Why?!_

With no answer in my head, he continued to lick the whip cream off. Takasugi placed his tongue on my breast, licking more whip cream off of it. I felt his finger land on part of my other breast, and also felt him taking some whip cream off. He leaned up slightly, and set his finger in my mouth. It seemed that he wanted me to taste some of the whip cream. I lowered my eyelids, and licked his fingers, tasting the whip cream. It was very tasty, but I didn't want Takasugi to know that I was enjoying this, because I was scared.

As he pulled his fingers out, he asked me, "Was the whip cream delicious?" I lowered my head down, feeling a full-force blush on my face. He chuckled darkly, "Embarrassed, aren't you? Well, it was delicious." He licked the tips of his fingers as he wiped off the rest of the whip cream with his fingers.

Now, all the whip cream was off of my body. But I had a feeling that it was going to be sticky.

Takasugi traced his index finger from my chest, to the top of my underwear. He smirked again as he set more of his fingers on my underwear. Then, without a warning, he pulled it off my private area. He used both his hands to pull it over my legs, where they were still tied. My underwear was off my feet, and now I was completely naked. My blush was still on my face, and Takasugi was still smirking. Only he widened his eye.

"I suppose you can't guess what I'm going to do with you now, can you?" He asked darkly.

I wanted to shake my head, but then again, there might've been something else that he would do with me. So I did nothing. I stayed silent, and my head stayed still. He said, "I guess you can't answer after all."

As I wasn't responding to my lover, he picked up something else. This time, it was the "thing" under the small towel. I still didn't know what was under it, so I had to wait and find out.

He chuckled in a high tone as he pulled the small towel off of the item. Just as I took a look at it, I opened my eyes wide in shock.

_I-It's a vibrator!_

My hands were shaking behind my back while Takasugi turned the switch to "on". He gave me an evil smile, and gave out an evil laugh as he turned it off. Takasugi gripped on his kimono with one of his hands, and began to undress himself. He did it slowly, but Takasugi pulled his kimono down until it was going down his chest. There, his chest was exposed. He leaned down, but actually leaned on the futon. He held the orange-colored vibrator to my private area.

I exclaimed, "M-Master! Please don't put that inside me!"

He replied as he glared at me with a smirk, "No matter what you tell me, I will do what I want to do with you, because I'm your Master, and there's nothing you can do about it."

I furrowed my brows, and felt the tip of the vibrator being pushed inside me. I closed my eyes tightly while biting my lip hard. He pushed it until it was at its deepest. Takasugi chuckled for the umpteenth time, and then switched it on. The vibrator was starting to vibrate inside my entrance. It tingled my whole body, that I was starting to shake again. I blushed again as I bit my lip harder. It was so hard, I could feel blood on my lips. But I didn't care if blood was being drawn.

My eyes opened slightly, and I told him, "Master, p-please...please take it out! I can't handle it!"

Takasugi glared at me, but responded, "Why should I? I'm enjoying myself." A chuckle escaped his lips as the vibrator continued to vibrate inside of me.

I shouted in my head, _TAKE IT OUT, GODDAMMIT! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!_

As tears were about to escape my eyes, Takasugi finally pulled it out. He turned it off as he said in almost a whisper, "You still don't want to admit that you're enjoying this? My, my, Kuriko, you really are something."

I knitted my brows, and glared at him. But he wasn't bothered by my glare at all, in fact, he smirked evilly at me. Even though he looked scary, I was still glaring at him. He continued to speak, "Glare at me all you want, but I'm not stopping until I reach my climax. Just like the last time I brought you here."

His fingers ran through my hair. I barely calmed down, but I had to admit, I was still terrified. Takasugi held part of my hair, and lifted it up until it was at his lips. He smiled slightly, and whispered, "Your hair is soft. But I can't forgive Zura for kissing you on the lips."

I narrowed my eyes, remembering when Katsura kissed me. It was unexpected, and I was hoping Takasugi wouldn't know (Since it's obvious enough he would get angry), but somehow, he smelled Katsura's scent on my lips. Why did Katsura kiss me? Wait, that's right. He told me it was because he loves me. But I told him that I only love Takasugi. I still do. Well, at least Katsura understands.

Takasugi let go of my hair, and let it fall back down, near my face. I stared up at him as he took his kimono off completely. He was half-naked. I turned to the side, and thought, _I'm sure Saya is laughing right now. She might be laughing...because of Tatsuma._

A smile came on my face, but Takasugi chuckled, "You're smiling. Does that mean you're enjoying this so far?"

I widened my eyes, and replied, "I...I was only thinking!"

"Thinking?" He repeated. "About what?" He leaned over once more, smirking as his lips were centimeters away from mine.

I gulped, "About my baby."

He chuckled again, "I was pretty amazed that your daughter was able to find me. What a bold little girl. She's lucky that I didn't cut her with my sword."

I knitted my brows again, and growled in front of his face, "If your beast was out at that time, would you have cut her?"

"Most likely," He said, narrowing his one good eye.

I clenched my teeth, and growled once again, "I am not letting you hurt my little girl! I will protect her, even if you try to get her!"

He blinked, but gave out a soft chuckle. "You're trying to be brave, aren't you? Kuriko, how are you going to protect your daughter? Are you wanting to get hurt by me just so that Saya doesn't get harmed?"

"I'd rather be the one getting hurt, NOT my little girl!" I continued to growl as I clenched my teeth even more.

Takasugi leaned up, and placed his hand inside his underwear. He used his other hand to grab my hair. I bit my lip again to prevent myself from screaming in pain (Since he's not the only person in this ship), but that only made more blood come on my lips. Some of the blood had already dried out, but since I bit my bottom lip again, blood was now dripping down my chin.

I stared up at Takasugi as he made me sit on the futon with my legs under me, despite them being tied. As I was trying to free my hands from the ropes, Takasugi pulled his underwear down slowly, and told me, "Suck."

I wasn't glaring at him anymore. I knew my anger wouldn't get through to him, in fact, how would that even be possible when he's an evil criminal?

He held his member as he pushed the back of my head, making my mouth partly open. As soon as my tongue touched his member, he inserted it in my mouth. He let go of his member as he pushed the back of my head more. I closed my eyes while furrowing my brows, and began to suck it. I moved my head back and forth, still having my eyes closed.

I was surprised that no tears were escaping my eyes. Maybe I was able to handle them.

His member was out of my mouth, and I breathed heavily as I was staring at the futon. Takasugi grabbed me by the shoulders, and forced me to turn around, and have my upper body on the futon. One hand held my hip as his other hand pushed his member inside my entrance.

I gave out a moan as he landed both hands on my hip, thrusting. He chuckled as he whispered, "You're really wet."

I muttered, "Takasugi-Kun, it's embarrassing for you to say that..." As soon as I said it, I widened my eyes in shock with myself. I didn't add "Master" in it.

Terrified of what he would do, he continued to thrust, but leaned on my back, and whisper in my ear, "Kuriko, what did I tell you before?"

I turned my head fast, giving him eye contact. He smirked for the umpteenth time, and grabbed both my breasts with his hands. He grabbed them so roughly, that I was even more horrified than ever. It felt like he was squeezing them.

He whispered again, "This is what happens when you don't add 'Master' in it." He was starting to hurt my breasts. I lowered my head, and a few tears escaped my eyes.

Takasugi released his grip, and asked, "Are you crying, Kuriko? Were you crying from the pain? Well, if you added 'Master', then I wouldn't have done that."

He licked my earlobe as I replied with my eyes squinted, "I-I'm sorry, Master."

The man kissed me on the lips softly, but inserted his tongue in my mouth. I closed my eyes tightly as I moaned. As his tongue was fighting mine, he pulled his member out, but pushed it inside of me again.

As soon as his tongue went out of my mouth, he grabbed my hip again, only to thrust more harder than before. My upper body went back on the futon as he continued to go in and out of me.

Without a warning from him, he smacked my bottom with his hand. I yelped as I thought, _Wh-Why did he just do that?!_

He smacked me again. Takasugi muttered with a chuckle, "I've always wanted to do that. You're hard, Kuriko. Strange, you were so easy last time, now you're trying to resist me."

I could barely understand what he talking about. I wasn't trying to resist him, yet I was still terrified. What was he trying to say?

He smacked me two more times before pulling his member out of my entrance. Takasugi turned me over, and now my back was on the futon. My head rested on the pillow as he asked, "Do you want me to still fuck you? Kuriko, beg for me."

As he gave me a scary stare, I furrowed my brows, and widened my eyes as I decided to answer, "Y-Yes, put your member inside of me. I...I want you to still...er..." I narrowed my dark gray eyes, feeling really uncomfortable trying to say the F-word. I very rarely say it.

The purple-haired man asked again, "You want me to still what? Can't you say it?"

I gulped silently, but was finally able to say, "...I want you to still...f-fuck me..." I had another full-force blush on my face. It was kind of weird to say that word, yet he wanted me to beg, so I did. Though, I'll never forget that I said that word.

He laughed quietly, "Good girl." With that, he pushed his member inside of my area again. He opened my legs wide as he took off his underwear completely. I still blushed as he roughly pushed his member really deep into my entrance. I moaned again as I squinted my eyes once more.

Takasugi unwrapped the rope off my legs. He said, "I'll unwrap your legs since they must be getting tired."

I hated to admit it, but he was right. My legs were getting a bit numb just from having them tied up.

He took the ropes off my legs, and as soon as the ropes were beside the bed, my legs were around his back. He leaned over as I whispered, "Taka-I mean, Master, can you unwrap my wrists also?"

"Why?" He asked with a mischievous smirk.

I turned my head to the side, and responded with embarrassment, "Because I want to scratch your back, Master."

Takasugi widened his eye. He replied, "Does that mean that you like this?"

"I can't answer that, Master Takasugi."

He chuckled as I thought, _He's right. I am enjoying this. But I'm too afraid to admit it._

Takasugi answered my question, "Alright, I'll unwrap your wrists as well." He reached his hands behind my back, and then untied the ropes that have bounded my wrists. After he had untied them, he pulled the thin ropes away from my wrists, and set it with the bigger rope.

Takasugi leaned over again, but kissed me on the neck while he was still thrusting his member inside of my private area. I moaned a little louder as I scratched his back with my nails. I was starting to give him red marks, but maybe that was the sign of me enjoying it, even if I didn't want to admit it.

"Mmm...fuck..." He cursed under his breath while slightly moaning.

I tried to not moan so loud, that someone outside of this room would hear me. Then again, Takasugi already informed me that they all went to sleep. Actually, I really didn't want anyone else knowing that I was here, otherwise I would be in deep trouble.

My nails continued to scratch Takasugi's back as he buried his face in my neck. He gave in another forceful thrust.

I moaned out, "Ah...ahh! Mmm...Takasugi-Kun...I love you..."

I didn't care what he did to me anymore. Whether he was going to hurt me or not, I couldn't help myself.

_Why do I want him to still have sex with me? What's wrong with me? I'm still scared of him, but..._

As I was having a hard time thinking, Takasugi replied with a groan, "I'm not in the mood for anything. I'm going to fuck you until I can't take it anymore."

I wasn't smiling, but I was happy that he wouldn't harm me this time. He was still evil, yet I was the one scratching him.

He whispered as another moan escaped his lips, "You're so warm and wet...I don't know why the fuck my beast decided to calm down..."

I closed my eyes for a moment.

_I should be really worried now. For myself, and for Saya. I still have to protect her! I refuse to let any of the Kiheitai members, including Takasugi, scare or even harm her! I want to get out of this ship now!_

Suddenly, I felt a twist in my stomach. I moaned out again as I gripped Takasugi's hair, "T-Takasugi-Kun, I think I'm about to come..."

He lowered his head, and licked my nipple as he replied, "I feel really hot now."

I wasn't so sure if he listened to me or not, but my stomach was getting a bit tighter. Takasugi leaned up a bit as he muttered, "I'm almost to my climax...fuck, yes..."

Takasugi began to thrust a bit faster. I bit my lip, so that I wouldn't moan so loudly. He grabbed one of my breasts as I whispered, "I'm coming...I'm coming!"

He closed his eye for a couple of seconds as he used his hands to widened my legs. He watched himself slide in and out of me as he almost whispered, "Don't you let any other fucking man kiss you. Not even Zura."

I furrowed my brows slightly as I thought, _Looks like his evil showing again._

I wasn't at my climax yet, but my body felt hotter and hotter. Takasugi pushed one of my legs up, and landed it on his shoulder. He held it there as he continued to thrust a bit fast. He whispered yet again, "Yes...come...for me only. I want you to come...fuck, yes...more..." Now he was having a hard time coming up with sentences.

The man narrowed his eye as he savagely pushed inside of my entrance. He pushed in as deep as he could go. I almost yelled out a moan, but I still bit my lower lip to prevent from doing that.

"Nngh! Ahh...ahh! Mmngh!"

With one more deep thrust from him, he pulled his member out of my private area, and wrapped his hand around it, pumping it. Within seconds, he came onto my stomach, like last time.

I breathed heavily as he was breathing silently. He closed his mouth, and then lowered his brow. I wondered what was the matter with him.

He grabbed my clothes, and then tossed them to me. "Leave," He ordered with a low tone.

"T-Takasugi..." I whispered, holding my clothes.

"Leave!" He ordered again, but had a harsh tone this time.

I opened my eyes widely, and asked, "Wh-What's wrong?"

Takasugi spoke again, but answered without looking at me, "I was being too soft to you. My beast wasn't out."

"How's that bad?"

"I'm not saying it is. Now get dressed, and go home! Or do you want me to terrify you?"

I furrowed my brows, and said quietly, "I-I'm sorry..."

I quickly put on my clothes, and then my sandals. I ran out of the room, but tried not to wake anyone else up. So I quietly walked in the halls until I found the exit. I smiled a bit to myself, and ran outside.

I didn't want to stop running until I went home.

But as I was dashing in the street, I thought, _I'm still terrified of him! I don't understand why he's angry about his beast not coming out! Why did he tell me to get out of his ship so harshly? No, I have to get home, and protect Saya!_

I clenched my teeth a bit, and yelled in my head, _Takasugi, you will NOT scare or hurt my baby!_

* * *

**So, there were some parts I hadn't really planned like I thought for this chapter. Such as Kuriko moaning so much, that it was obvious enough that she was enjoying it. But then again, it doesn't really matter, because I wrote another Lemon chapter. XD**

**This wasn't much of a Hurt/Comfort chapter as the last Lemon, but oh well. At least Kuriko was able to get out of the ship safely again. LOL**

**And yes, I went that far for the Lemon. Adding whip cream, ice, and even that...you know. *blushes***

**Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 10 anyway! :)**


	11. Sleeplessness

**Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Yep. XD**

**Ancoxx: Aw, thanks! I must admit, though, when I first started writing Lemon (Before I posted my stories on FF), I was pretty uncomfortable, but overtime, I got used to it. So yeah. LOL And if Takasugi's beast was out at that time, Kuriko would've been more horrified than before. o.o**

**Ikara: Well, Takasugi felt so good, he really wasn't in the mood to hurt Kuriko when she said his name without "Master" in it. LOL But yes, it was pretty sweet.**

* * *

I ran in the streets, looking for my house. I just got out of Takasugi's ship after he had sex with me again. The strange thing was that I wasn't as horrified as last time, but I was still scared of him, especially since he's a criminal.

After he told me to leave his ship harshly, I just couldn't understand why he was so angry about his beast not coming out of his body. But for me, I was pretty glad that he didn't hurt me as much as last time.

I was able to see my home, despite the darkness. I curved the corner of my lips slightly, and ran faster. My dark-brown hair was getting in my face, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was get home right this second.

I finally came back inside my house. But since I realized that I've been gone for a while, I figured that Katsura and Saya went to sleep. I entered my home, and as soon as I took off my sandals, I took another step, and saw Tatsuma sleeping on the couch. Katsura was sleeping on the floor.

A smile was on my face as I thought, _I'll let Tatsuma sleep. Right now, I need a bath._

I needed a bath because Takasugi sprayed some whip cream on my stomach and breasts. And even when Takasugi licked all the whip cream off of me, I felt my stomach, and it was a little sticky. I had to take a bath tonight, even though Saya, Tatsuma and Katsura went to sleep.

First, I went to my room, and grabbed my room-wear kimono. I grabbed it now because I wanted to change into it after my bath.

After grabbing my room-wear kimono, I went to the bathroom, and turned on the light. I walked over to the basket, and began to take off my kimono. As I was undressing myself, I began to think about Takasugi rubbing the ice cube on me.

The second I had pictured that, I widened my dark-gray eyes, and felt a blush on my face. But I shook my head, and muttered under my breath, "Kuriko, you need to stop thinking about that. Just take a bath, and then I'll be cleaned up."

With that, I continued to undress myself, only I did it really quickly. I took it off, and set it in the basket next to the sliding shower door. The shower door was like the other doors in this house, only it was for bathrooms, obviously. I then took off my underwear, and placed it in the basket as well.

I took a towel from the shelf, and then opened the shower door. I took a couple of slow steps while opening my eyes half-way.

_I know I have work tomorrow, but this needs to be done._

I didn't stop walking until I sat on one of the stools. I pulled on the hose, and turned on the hot and cold water. There, water was coming out of the hose. I closed my eyes tightly, that way water wouldn't get in my eyes. I let the water spray on my head, all on my hair. Despite water running in the bathroom, the others would hear little to no sound coming from the bathroom, because the doors closed.

My hand grabbed the shampoo bottle, and I opened one eye, seeing myself pour some shampoo on my hand. I made a frown as I realized that I put a little bit too much in my hand. Well, that wasn't really a problem.

I turned off the water for a moment, letting my hands scrub my head (And hair). I did it for a couple of seconds before deciding to turn on the water again. I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair, and then rubbed my stomach to make the sticky stuff get off of it.

But I furrowed my brows and thought, _Why was I enjoying it? I don't get myself._

Shaking my head a little, I finished rinsing the shampoo out. I stood up off the stool, and walked to the bathtub, where I turned on the hot and cold water. It was a little loud in the bathroom, but like I said before, the others would barely hear it since they're not in the bathroom.

As soon as the tub was full, I turned the water off, and stepped into the tub. The water's temperature was perfect. I smiled slightly as I put my other foot in it, and within seconds, I sat down. Some of the water was going over the edges, but that was okay. The water went down the faucet in the middle of the bathroom.

I gave out a sigh, and said to myself, "At least I won't have that whip cream stick on me anymore."

Thinking about Takasugi suddenly, I began to wonder when he was going to leave Edo. Whenever I saw him, he would tell me that he wouldn't be leaving Edo yet. Just...when was he actually going to leave? How long do I have to be terrified before he decides to leave Edo in his ship? Because I want to protect my only child, Saya. And if Takasugi's still here, then I have to have Saya by my side. Katsura's going to try to protect her as well.

Do I really need to wonder how long Takasugi's going to be here in this big city?

I leaned my head back. Another sigh escaped my lips as I furrowed my brows once again.

Suddenly, I felt tears in my eyes. My tears were starting to drip down my face. I bit my lip slightly, but then clenched my teeth, closing my eyes tightly as I landed my hand on my face.

_I just want my baby to be safe! Is that too much to ask?!_

Questions were filling up in my head. But obviously, no one would answer any of the questions in my head. I opened my eyes again, but squinted them, and continued to cry. I hugged myself as I leaned my body forward.

"Please, God...let my baby be safe. I don't want her to get hurt or killed..."

A while later, I walked out of the bathtub, and pulled the plug, letting the water drain down.

I grabbed the towel, and dried myself off. When I had completely dried up, I grabbed my underwear, and put it on. Then, I grabbed my room-wear kimono, and put it on just as I exited the bathroom.

I ruffled my hair as I made my way to my room. But first, I went to Saya's room.

When I quietly opened her bedroom door, I saw Saya sleeping peacefully, and smiled at my little girl. I could hear her snoring quietly. I walked silently to her, and when I was close, I crouched down, and touched her short, almost-black hair. Her breathing was so soft, it was obvious that she wasn't having a nightmare.

I leaned over, and kissed her on the cheek. Saya's such a sweet little girl. I lowered my eyelids, and saw her move her shoulders. It seemed that she was trying to get more comfortable. I chuckled softly, and stood up again, turning my body around. I walked out of her room, and closed her bedroom door behind me.

My eyes opened again, but I began to cry again. I thought, _Dammit, I can't stop crying._

I quickly walked to my room, and seconds after entering it, I closed the door, and took out my futon.

I set it down, straightening it. A couple of seconds later, I slid into my futon, and tried to go to sleep, but I was still sad. Tears were still coming out of my eyes. I made a weak smile as I thought again, _Saya, I'm doing this to protect you._

My eyes squinted again. It turned out that I wasn't going to get much sleep.

The next morning, I could still feel tears coming down my face. Looks like I was right after all; I didn't get much sleep.

Before I knew it, I heard my door open quickly. I heard Saya and Tatsuma's voice, telling me, "Wake up! You're going to be late for work!"

I widened my eyes, quickly getting up. Tatsuma asked Saya, "Saya-Chan, did I do it right?"

She nodded at him just before telling me, "Mommy, the Salon place opens in 20 minutes! Uncle Katsura told me that if you don't leave now, you're going to be late!"

I put my futon away as I exclaimed, "Crud! Can you two get out so that I can get dressed?"

"Certainly. Come on, Tatsuma the Laughing man, let's leave mommy alone so that she can have her privacy."

"Right-O! Ahahaha!" Tatsuma laughed just as they closed the door. In about a minute, I manged to get my kimono on without any trouble whatsoever. But I had to get to work as soon as possible before I was going to be late. I've never really been late, but if I was, then there would be no doubt that Maki would get mad at me.

So in order to avoid that, I had to get out of the house, and run to the Salon. I ran out of my room, and only grabbed a piece of bread. I didn't have time to eat, so I exclaimed to Katsura, Tatsuma and Saya, "I'll be heading to work! Bye!"

I put my sandals on, and dashed out of the house like a maniac. Well, maybe not like a maniac, but I still didn't want to be late.

Within moments, I entered Salon Pedicure with heavy breathing coming from me.

Maki swiftly turned her head, and raised a brow at me with wide eyes. I cleared my throat as she chuckled, "Did you run all the way to here, Kuriko-San?"

Feeling a little embarrassed, I admitted, "Yes, Ishi-San. I nearly overslept, so I was rushing."

She put on her small earrings as she replied, "Even though the Salon won't open for another 15 minutes, how long were you up?"

"Over five minutes ago."

"My, my..." She muttered as she looked at herself in the mirror, putting on purple lipstick. Maki added, "Did you not get enough sleep or something?"

I nodded my head, admitting again, "Right."

"I see. Did something happen that made you lose sleep?"

I scratched my head, wondering if I should tell her that Takasugi had sex with me last night, and that I was crying almost all night.

But I thought, _No. It's embarrassing to tell her a situation like this. I need to think of an excuse...and fast._

When I landed my hand behind my head, I finally answered Maki's question, "I cried almost all night, and that was because I was thinking so much about my daughter's safety."

"Hm..." Maki quietly muttered. "That reminds me. Yuki-Chan's not here yet."

"Really?" I asked, lowering my hand to the side of my hip. Maki nodded her head. I sighed, thinking that Yuki's husband might be slowing her down again.

After a moment of an awkward silence, I said, "Ishi-San, you did say that the Salon wouldn't open for another 15 minutes, so why don't we worry about Yuki-Chan until the Salon opens?"

Maki sighed, giving me a small smile, "You're right. It's just that Yuki's always coming here at the last minute."

After her comment, the phone rang. She blinked her crystal blue eyes, and walked over to the Salon phone, picking it up, and saying, "Hello, Salon Pedicure?"

I couldn't hear the caller, but Maki said, "I see. Alright, I'll let you have the day off. Get well. Bye." She hung the phone up.

Raising a brow up, I asked her, "Is something wrong, Ishi-San?"

She shook her head, then answering, "It was Yuki. She informed me that she was sick, so I let her take today off. After all, she wouldn't want us to catch her sickness, would she?"

I laughed, "Of course not! She's not mean to us!"

"No, she's not," Maki chuckled once again. "I guess it's just us today. Kuriko-San, get everything prepared for today."

I replied while giving her a bow, "Yes, Ishi-San." With that being said, I went to the "Employee's only" room, and put on my apron. I then went out, and made sure things were prepared in the Salon.

15 minutes later, the Salon opened. I didn't think we were going to be that busy today, but without Yuki here, I'm just hoping that I won't have so much pressure. For the truth, I only know how to cut hair. I can't do a pedicure. Thankfully, Maki can do it.

A few minutes since the Salon opened, I heard the door open. Maki asked the woman, "Welcome to Salon Pedicure. Would you like a haircut or a pedicure?"

I turned around, but the second I saw the woman, I widened my eyes in major shock. It was that woman from the Kiheitai ship!

As my eyes were still opened wide, the woman noticed me, but widened her eyes as well. She exclaimed while pointing at me, "You!"

I felt a bit scared, despite that we've met only once.

Maki raised a brow, and asked, "Do you two know each other?" It was obvious enough that Maki didn't know this woman's name. I heard her name, and I remembered Takasugi saying "Matako".

The blonde-haired woman looked at Maki, and answered, "No, but I've seen her before!"

I quickly walked towards her as I lowered my head. I said to Maki, "We're going to have a brief chat in the other room. I'll be back."

"Alright then," My boss replied with a sigh.

I grabbed onto Matako's wrist, and before she could say anything, I pulled her, making her follow me. As soon as I opened the "Employee's only" room, I made her go in. I went in as well, but closed the door as I said, knitting my brows, "You're that woman from the Kiheitai ship, aren't you?"

She scoffed, "I am. But I recognize you. Takasugi took you to our ship, and then he had sex with you. I can't fucking believe that he never told me you knew him before I met him!"

"Do you have a crush on him?"

"Yeah! Because he's hot! But I never got to tell him that I've fallen in love with him."

I smirked at the woman, and asked, "If you've told him before you found out about me sleeping with Takasugi, then you would've been rejected, right?"

Matako glared at me, but I wasn't flinching. She replied in a low tone, "Yes. You shouldn't have met him."

"Why not? You don't have the right to tell me whether I should've met Takasugi or not. He met you after the Joui war, and Matako, you can't change the past. What happens, happens. And I still love him, so there's nothing you can do about it."

I still smirked at her. She stared at me all dumbstruck. Matako replied, "Tch. You win. But that won't change my feelings for Shinsuke-Sama."

I gave out a chuckle as she opened the door. Maki asked as she watched us come out of the "Employee's only" room, "So, like I asked before, would you like a haircut or a pedicure?"

"A pedicure," She answered.

Maki gave her a smile, and told her, "Alright, then follow me."

Matako gave me one more stare before she followed Maki to the pedicure station. I gave out a sigh as I thought, _At least she didn't blurt out about me and Takasugi having sex. If she had said that, I would've told her to leave. Then again, Maki's the boss, not me._

I landed my hand on my forehead as I walked around the haircut area. Apparently, Matako was the only customer so far today.

I actually wanted her to leave as soon as possible so that my urge to hit her wouldn't come out.

But for the next seven minutes or so, Matako's pedicure was done. She forced a smile, and said to Maki, "Thank you for the pedicure."

"You're welcome," Maki responded.

I only saw them out of the corner of my eye, but it looked like Matako was about to leave. As soon as she put her head cover back on, she turned around, and walked out of the Salon.

Another sigh escaped my lips as Maki said, "So, Kuriko-San, why did that woman point at you and exclaim 'you' the second she saw you?"

I closed my eyes, but answered half-truthfully, "A few days ago, I found out that she's part of the Kiheitai. And she saw me with Takasugi when I found him." I couldn't believe that I told her that, because her eyes widened in surprise.

She chuckled, "Wow, now that you mentioned it, I'm surprised she came here for a pedicure."

I actually expected her to ask how I knew that, but apparently, she didn't. With relief, I replied quietly with a half-smile, "Same here."

There were only a few other customers that came today. When it was time for me to go home, Maki said to me, "I'll see you tomorrow, Kuriko-San."

I waved at her while giving her a smile. I then walked out of the Salon and headed for home. I looked up at the sky as I muttered to myself, "What a beautiful sky." The clouds were nearly covering the sun as the sun was starting to set.

My feet weren't really running, but they weren't walking either. So I was basically speed-walking.

It wasn't long before I came back home. I saw Saya and Katsura dancing together. But I also saw Tatsuma on the couch, watching them. Of course, he was laughing his butt off.

I smiled at the three, but asked Tatsuma, "When are you supposed to be returning to your ship?"

He answered as he scratched his cheek, "I thought I was, but my partner called, and informed me that they left without me."

I raised a brow, and asked him, "Why'd they do that? Did they forget you?"

"Mutsu never told me! Ahahaha!"

"Is that your 'partner's' name?"

"Yep! She helps me get out of trouble! Ahahaha!"

I gave him a sympathetic smile, and replied, "So I guess you're stuck here for now."

Saya said, "He may be, but at least I can talk to him! Mommy, Tatsuma-San has been making me laugh for a little bit today."

"Is that so?" I replied in question. "What did he do to make you laugh?"

"Well, first I painted part of his face as Spider-Man, but I messed up, so I pretty much made myself laugh. Then, Tatsuma-San kept on falling to the floor, and I did the same thing!"

A chuckle escaped my lips. I said, "Tatsuma-San must be a clumsy person, whatever he did."

Tatsuma laughed once again, and exclaimed, "I love her, Kuriko-Chan! She's so cute~!" Without warning, Tatsuma hugged Saya around the neck, just like last time. Saya yelped, but accepted his hug because she smiled sweetly, and hugged his arms.

I continued to smile at the two as I thought, _Saya, I want you to be happy._

Even though Tatsuma just told me that his crew left without him, at least he made Saya laugh.

But...I just remembered that Takasugi might still be in Edo.

Biting my lower lip with worry, I'm now wondering if Takasugi will try to find me, and take me to his ship again. Well, whether he's going to find me or not, I will make sure Saya is safe from harm. Because if she gets hurt, then I will tell myself that I'm a horrible mother.

* * *

**I've decided that I'm going to let Tatsuma appear for the rest of the story since he doesn't get much attention. Though, I haven't decided on how many chapters this story will be, plus I'm not so sure if I'm going to make Gintoki appear again. :/**

**It looks like Tatsuma and Saya are becoming best friends, but Tatsuma is NOT a pedophile, we all know that. XD**

**And as for the part where Matako came into the Salon; guess who gave me the idea? That's right, Ancoxx, it was you! XD**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 11! :)**


	12. Sorrow

**Enjoy!**

**Ancoxx: I did. XD Kuriko's not scared of Matako as much as she is to Takasugi. But yeah, she wasn't scared of her that time. LOL**

**Ikara: It did, didn't it. LOL Me too, because Tatsuma doesn't get enough love, which is sad. :( And perhaps he would be a good dad, but does he even have any skills of raising children? I don't know. XD**

* * *

The next morning, I was at work, as usual. Today, Yuki came back. Yesterday, she was sick, so Maki let her take the day off. Yuki gave me a brief hug as she entered the Salon just moments before it would open.

_Look's like Yuki's happy to be back._

Yuki said to me and Maki, "Sorry if I worried you."

Maki replied, "You told me yesterday that you were sick, so it's alright. I'm glad you told me."

"Thank you," Yuki said quietly with a half-smile.

I put my apron on as I thought, _I'm still surprised that the Kiheitai woman, Matako came here yesterday...for a pedicure! Funny, I thought female criminals don't get pedicures. But then again, she's not as known as Takasugi._

A sigh escaped my lips as I saw Yuki adjusting her ponytail. I took out a band, and pulled my hair back, then wrapped my hair so that it wouldn't get in my face while I was working today.

Maki said, "Kuriko-San, you should wear ponytail's more often when you work."

"I know, Ishi-San," I responded. "But I'm always forgetting."

"You do know that I shouldn't be telling you that every day," She teased while chuckling.

I sighed again, and said, "I understand. I'm not a kid anymore. I really do need to remember everytime I'm at work."

Maki tapped her head, and replied before flipping the open-and-closed sign, "That's what you gotta do. Remember."

I gave her a nod. The Salon was now open, and all we had to do was wait for customers to come. But Yuki furrowed my brows at me. I didn't know why she was furrowing her brows, but she asked me, "Kuriko-Chan, you have some sort of cut on your lip. Did something happen?"

I blinked my dark-gray eyes, and remembered that while Takasugi was having sex with me, I bit my lip hard. And not only that, but I drew blood.

I felt my bottom lip as I answered, trying not to say the truth, "I accidentally bit my lip so hard, blood came out."

"Oh," She muttered. "I"m sorry."

"It's alright," I replied, waving my hand up and down at her. "It was only an accident."

"Try not to bite your lip hard again."

"I'll try not to."

She gave me a brief nod, and then walked to the pedicure section. I walked over to the haircut section as a customer came in the Salon.

Maki greeted the customer, "Welcome to Salon Pedicure. Would you like a haircut or a pedicure?"

The customer, who's obviously a female, answered with a gentle tone, "A haircut, please."

"Certainly. Kuriko-San," My boss called my name. "You got a customer."

I gave the customer a smile, and replied, "This way, ma'am."

"Thank you," The customer said.

The woman walked behind me, and I let her sit in one of the chairs. I stepped on the bottom of the chair, making the chair go up. I then took the "cape" out, and wrapped it around her neck. I made sure that she wasn't choking, and thankfully, she wasn't.

I asked her with a smile, "How would you like your hair done?"

She answered, smiling back, "I would like my hair cut all the way to my shoulders."

"I'll do that then."

"By the way, you have a wonderful smile."

I blinked at her for a second, but said a bit cheerfully, "Thank you!" That was something I didn't expect. A person complimenting my smile. Well, at least it made me a bit happy.

I took out the cutting scissors, and held some of her hair carefully. Then, I began to cut the ends of her hair. Again, I was being very careful so that I wouldn't mess anything up.

I told her, "Close your eyes for a moment." She closed her eyes, and I began to cut her bangs. I know she didn't say anything about bangs, but I sort of have this habit where I cut bangs in a straight line, even if it's not perfect.

My smile was still on my face, and I was glad I had my real smile. Not a weak smile. I was done cutting her bangs, and went back to the rest of her hair.

In a matter of minutes, I was done cutting her hair. It was to her shoulders, like she said. The customer opened her eyes, and then smiled at her reflection.

"I love it," She quietly said.

I replied with a chuckle, "I'm glad you do."

I took the "cape" off of her, and let her stand up. She said, "Thank you for the haircut."

"You're welcome," I responded. She bowed slightly, and then headed out of the Salon.

I gave myself a small smile as I felt my bottom lip again.

_"You're going to make your lip bleed again if you keep biting your lip."_

My fingers continued to feel my lip as I thought, _Even though Takasugi teased me like that, maybe I shouldn't bite my lip so much._

Just as I removed my fingers from my bottom lip, Maki said to me, "You did a good job, as usual."

"I know," I chuckled. I grabbed the broom and dustpan, and began to sweep the hair off the floor. As I was sweeping, I thought about Saya all of a sudden.

_Tatsuma has been making Saya laugh, but what about Katsura?_

Katsura hasn't really cheered up Saya since I told her about Takasugi. All Katsura did was worry. He was worried about me and Saya as much as I was worried about my little girl. How could I protect her, without getting her into harm?

I closed my eyes half-way as I continued to sweep. But I was sweeping a little slower than a moment ago. Another thought came into my head, _Katsura...are you upset with yourself, because you can't seem to cheer up Saya?_

Sighing from my lips, I was able to finish sweeping up the hair off the floor. I dumped the dustpan in the small garbage can as Maki said, "You two, can you go to the store, and buy some more blossom-scent shampoo? We're nearly out."

Yuki answered, "Sure we can, Ishi-San."

"Alright. Here's the money." Maki took out some cash, and then gave it to Yuki. Yuki and I bowed to her as Maki told us, "Don't take too long."

We both said at the same time, "Understood, Ishi-San." With that being said, we quickly walked out of the Salon, and was sort of running towards the store. But of course, we had to take off our aprons before we went out, because it would probably cause people to stare at us.

Yuki was running a bit faster than me, but said without looking at me, "We should hurry, Kuriko-Chan."

I chuckled, replying to my friend, "Yuki-Chan, the store's not far from us, plus Ishi-San just told us not too take too long."

"I know, but I still want us to hurry."

"Okay, okay," I muttered under my breath. I quickly walked beside Yuki as we were just entering the store. Yuki looked around as I said, "All we need is blossom-scent shampoo."

She blinked her periwinkle eyes, and asked me, "Do you think we should get two bottles of shampoo, since we don't use them very often?"

"How about we get four?"

Yuki giggled, "Fair enough."

The two of us walked through a few isles, but we still couldn't find any shampoo. As I blinked a few times, I thought, _Where's that shampoo?_

We went through another isle, just as Yuki told me, "There it is!"

Of course, she ran to the shampoo before I was catching up to her. I stared at the shelf, where there was shampoo, and walked beside Yuki once again. She grabbed four bottles of it, but I asked her, "Are you sure it's the blossom-scent shampoo?"

Yuki blinked her eyes, and looked closely, just to make sure that it was actually the shampoo, and not body wash. After looking it at for a couple of seconds, Yuki smiled, and said, "Yep, this is the shampoo!"

I chuckled, "Hey, remember that time where we were looking for shampoo, but you accidentally grabbed the blossom-scent body wash?"

She widened her eyes, but tilted her head down slightly, with her face turning slightly red. She muttered, "Please don't remind me."

"Sorry," I replied, giving her a sympathetic smile. The two of us went to buy the shampoo, and soon, we were able to buy it.

The register worker said, "Have a good day."

I nodded my head at the worker as the four bottles of shampoo were in a bag. Yuki grabbed the bag, and we quickly walked out of the store.

Yuki quietly said to herself, "I hope we weren't taking too long. Ishi-San wouldn't really be happy if we were."

I shook my head as I chuckled, "I know you were talking to yourself, Yuki-Chan, but I'm pretty sure we weren't taking too long."

"You know I don't like making Ishi-San mad."

"Neither do I, but I can tell she won't be mad at us when we get back."

Yuki gave out a soft chuckle as we came back to the Salon. Maki blinked her eyes, and looked at us, saying, "I'm glad you didn't take too long."

I replied, "Well, at first, we had trouble finding the shampoo, but not long after, we were able to find it. And Yuki made sure it was the shampoo and not the body wash."

Maki laughed, "I remember that."

Yuki tilted her head down, looking red again. She told her in a mutter, "That was three years ago. I know better know."

"I know you do."

She took the shampoo bottles out of the bag, and put all four of them on the shelf. She slightly exclaimed, "There we go!" She threw the bag away in the small garbage can.

The rest of the day was kind of boring. We had about six other customers come today, and that's about it. Yuki and I were heading out the door as we said to Maki, "See you tomorrow, Ishi-San!"

Our boss waved at us with a smile, and then, the two of us went home. Yuki said to me, "I forgot to tell you this earlier, but at least I didn't get confused with shampoo or body wash this time!"

"Yuki-Chan," I began to speak. "Like you said, that was three years ago. You don't need to get that upset."

"I'm not upset, Kuriko-Chan, it's just that you and Ishi-San reminded me something that was pretty embarrassing."

I gave her a sympathetic smile, and replied, "I understand. Anyways, I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow, Yuki-Chan."

"Bye!" She exclaimed just as she waved her hand at me, and walked home. I walked alone, as usual.

Not long later, I arrived home. I saw Tatsuma and Saya playing a game, but I couldn't quite make out what they were doing. But when Saya saw me, she widened her olive-colored eyes, and dashed towards me, giving me a hug around the waist.

"Mommy's home!" She exclaimed to Tatsuma and Katsura. Tatsuma laughed (As usual), but Katsura just gave me a small smile. He didn't look that happy.

I blinked at him, but first asked Saya, "Saya, what did you do today while I was gone?"

She smiled at me, and answered, "Tatsuma-San and I played doctor. I was the patient, and he was the doctor! Tatsuma-San told me to open my mouth, so I did. The only thing he said to me was, 'It seems that your breath has the smell of ramen! Ahahaha!'"

Hearing her do his laugh was kind of funny, but I only gave out a small, quiet chuckle.

Tatsuma pointed at Saya, and said while his sunglasses were lowered down, "That's a nice imitation of me! Ahahaha!"

She turned her head to see him, and replied, "That's what you said, though."

"I know, but still! Ahahaha!"

I gave her a smile back, but looked up see Katsura. He still didn't look happy. I blinked my eyes at him, and said to my little girl, "Saya, I'm going to talk to Katsura, okay?"

Saya responded, "Okay, mommy." With that, she let go of my waist, and walked back to the couch, sitting next to Tatsuma again. I, on the other hand, walked to Katsura, softly grabbing his wrist, and pulling him up.

I whispered in his ear, "I need to talk to you for a moment." He didn't say anything, but as soon as I let go of his wrist, he followed he as I walked to my room.

The moment me and Katsura walked into my room, I sighed, and asked him while furrowing my brows, "Is something the matter? You look pretty sad."

He narrowed his eyes, only looking at the floor. I could see him biting his lower lip. I asked him again, "Katsura? Are you okay?"

Katsura knitted his brows, and suddenly, I saw tears in his eyes. He was able to speak, but muttered, "I...I can't save your life..."

"What're you talking about?" I asked, trying to get my friend to answer.

He bit his lip harder, but wasn't drawing blood. He clenched his fists, and then said quietly, "You're getting yourself...into pain...no, you're letting Takasugi hurt you, just so that you can protect Saya...and I can't even save you!"

I furrowed my brows, feeling sadness in my heart. I know that Katsura cares for me deeply, but is he this upset with himself?

I quietly replied to my friend, "Katsura..."

But he interrupted me by saying, "I can't cheer up Saya, or even make her laugh, like Tatsuma-San...I hate myself for not saving you and for not trying to protect your little girl as well..."

I was feeling really bad for Katsura. His tears were starting to roll down his cheeks. He clenched his teeth as he wiped his nose with his fist.

As I was starting to feel water in my eyes, I gave Katsura a hug. I wrapped my arms around him as he wrapped his arms around my back as well. He continued to cry as he muttered out, "I...want to save you, and be by your side."

I tried to calm him down by saying, "Shhh, it's alright, Katsura. Be happy that I'm still alive. But remember, I don't want Takasugi to hurt my little girl, or even find her, so I don't really have a choice."

"I know." Katsura continued to hug me as more tears were coming out of his eyes. I closed my eyes for a moment as I was quiet.

_Katsura, I want you to protect Saya too._

As soon as I let go of my friend, I said, "I'll get you a tissue."

He nodded at me as I walked out of my room, and headed to the bathroom. I took some toilet paper, and folded it, making it look like a square. I walked back to my room, and gave Katsura the tissue. He grabbed it, and wiped his eyes to dry the tears away. Katsura was done wiping his tears away, but he held the tissue over his nose, and blew his nose in it.

I took a step back that way he wouldn't get any of his snot on me. Fortunately, he didn't. "Sorry," He mumbled.

I gave him a sympathetic smile, without saying a word. He managed to calm down. The two of us went out of my room, and went back to the living room. Tatsuma was still laughing, and Saya was still smiling at him.

I could tell that Tatsuma was making her laugh again. Saya said to him, "Laughing man, why do you laugh so much?"

He answered as he scratched the top of his head, "I'm always in a giggly mood, that's why! Ahahaha!"

"That would make sense..." She giggled softly as she leaned her head on his arm. Saya closed her olive eyes for a second, and whispered, "You're my funny friend."

"I know! Ahahaha!" Tatsuma laughed for the umpteenth time.

I gave them smiles, but I thought, _I hope Katsura will at least make her smile, like Tatsuma-San._

I landed my hand on my forehead as Tatsuma said to Katsura, "Zura, do you know if Kintoki is home? I want to visit him! Ahahaha!"

Saya raised a brow in confusion, and asked, "'Kintoki'?"

Katsura said, "It's not Zura, it's Katsura. And Saya, that's what Tatsuma-San calls Gintoki-San."

"Oh. That sounds funny."

Katsura told Tatsuma, "I don't know if Gintoki is at his house or not. I don't care if you visit him, but I don't want to be responsible for you getting your butt kicked."

I raised a brow, and said, "Katsura, you wouldn't be responsible for anyone."

"No, of course not. I'm not a babysitter, except for Saya."

Saya patted Katsura's arm as she said, "That's right! I can't be alone in the house while mommy's at work! So someone has to watch me!"

Tatsuma stood up, and held Saya's small hand as he exclaimed, "Saya-Chan, do you want to see Kintoki?"

"I guess, but he has a gloomy expression," She answered. But Saya asked me, "Mommy, can I go with Tatsuma-San, and see that silver-haired man again? Maybe he'll be nice to me."

I chuckled, "You may, but Tatsuma-San, make sure you and Saya come home safe. And don't go to any bars!"

He exclaimed yet again, "I won't! Ahahaha!"

With that being said, the two of them walked out of the house. Katsura asked me, "Tatsuma-San must like Saya, huh?"

"Yes," I responded. "But he's no pedophile, so I trust him."

"Yeah..."

"Katsura, are you still feeling upset?"

He nodded his head while crossing his arms. "How can I make Saya smile without getting all sad and angry at myself?"

I gave him a sad smile as I answered his question, "Just think of positive things."

Katsura chuckled, "I suppose your right. But Kuriko, you know that I still care for you."

I nodded at him as I said, "Yes, Katsura."

I blinked my eyes, and wondered if Saya would stay happy for long.

* * *

**I was going to make Saya go to the park with Tatsuma and Katsura, but I completely forgot about it the second I finished writing this chapter. ^^" So I don't feel like adding that now.  
**

**But anyways, Katsura's doing his best to protect Saya, along with Kuriko.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 12! :)**


	13. Parks are still fun

**Enjoy!**

**Ikara: Really? Hm, I must've forgotten that Katsura does gets emotional in the show. XD**

**Angelbott: At least Takasugi stopped Matako from shooting Kuriko! LOL That's okay. Oh, you did? That's awesome! :D How was it?**

* * *

**-Saya's POV-**

"Tatsuma-San! Are you ready yet?" I exclaimed at Tatsuma, waiting for him.

It was the next morning. Tatsuma, Uncle Katsura and I were going to the park, because today's such a nice day, plus mommy's at work, so I don't really have anything to do at the moment.

Uncle Katsura walked along with Tatsuma as he said while pointing at him, "We're ready, Saya. Though, Tatsuma-San won't shut up."

I made a frown at mommy's friend, and replied, "Uncle Katsura, you shouldn't say that. He has a funny laugh. Aren't you used to it?"

"Sort of."

I rolled my eyes as I held Tatsuma's hand. "Come on, let's go to the playground!"

Tatsuma exclaimed with a laugh, "At least it's sunny out! Ahahaha!"

"Yep! This will be a fun day!"

The three of us went out, heading over to the playground. I thought while smiling, _Tatsuma-San is so funny, and I don't even know why. I wonder why Uncle Katsura hasn't made me laugh. Is it because he's worried about my safety, just like mommy?_

As I stared at the ground, Tatsuma asked, "Saya-Chan, is something wrong?"

I blinked my olive eyes, and answered, turning my head to my new friend, "No, Tatsuma-San. I was just thinking."

"Okay then! Ahahaha!"

I couldn't help but giggle at Tatsuma's laugh. This is why I call him "Laughing man". Because he laughs at almost every sentence he finishes. Not that I mind it, because like I said, he makes me laugh.

Moments later, we arrived at the playground, where there was one slide, and three swings. There was also monkey bars, but I never tried going on monkey bars before. So I thought, _This'll be a good time to try it!_

Tatsuma and Uncle Katsura sat on the bench, and I let go of Tatsuma's hand as Uncle Katsura told me, "Now go play, as long as you're careful."

I smiled, and said with joy, "Okay, Uncle Zura!"

"It's not Uncle Zura, it's Uncle Katsura."

I ignored him, and ran to the monkey bars. As I was in front of it, I took a deep breath, and said quietly to myself, "Alright, let's do it!"

I stepped on the first bar, and held onto the one where it was starting the "monkey bar road" or something like that. I landed both my hands on it, and pulled my feet up, not standing on the bottom bar anymore. My left hand let go of the monkey bar, and then landed on the next one. I was getting the hang of it, but was I going to be able to hold onto the monkey bars? Well, I had to try to find out!

I could hear Uncle Katsura and Tatsuma talking. Uncle Katsura asked Tatsuma, "So what were you and Saya doing at Gintoki's place?"

The curly-haired man answered, "Well, first I said, 'Hello, Kintoki!' but he kicked me in the groin. It did hurt, but I kept laughing. Ahahaha! Then, Kintoki took out some strawberry milk, and Saya looked like she wanted to taste some! I wasn't so sure if she had strawberry milk before, but when Kintoki wasn't looking, she took a sip of it! But she thought it was a bit too sweet, yet it was still good."

I wanted to see the two, but I wasn't done hanging on to each and every one of the monkey bars. Uncle Katsura asked him again, "Really? What else?"

"Hm," Tatsuma began to speak. "Oh yeah! Saya poked at Kintoki for a little bit, just to see if he wouldn't have that gloomy expression on his face! He got a bit irritated, so she stopped. Ahahaha!"

I thought, _That wavy-haired man still looked gloomy. Yep, he's a boring man._

My first visit to his house wasn't that great. But I also saw a red-haired girl, wearing Chinese clothes, and a teenage boy who had glasses. The red-haired girl was calling him 'Glasses-San'. Yep, she was one weird girl.

Oh well, Uncle Katsura was weirder than her one time, that's for sure.

Anyways, I continued to hang onto the monkey bars, but when I was at the other end, I smiled at myself, and landed both feet on the bottom bar. I let go of the monkey bar, and jumped to the ground.

Tatsuma exclaimed to me all of a sudden, "Ooh, Saya-Chan managed to go across the monkey bars! That was amazing! Not very many kids can do that! Ahahaha!"

I swiftly turned my head to see him. I raised a brow up, and asked him curiously, "What do you mean by 'not very many kids'?"

"I've seen some children try to go across the monkey bars, but they either slip off of them, or they just can't do it because it hurts their hands! Ahahaha!"

I blinked, but didn't respond to my friend. I looked at the swings, and smiled again. I quickly walked to one swing, and then sat on the seat.

A giggle escaped my lips as I thought, _Swings are fun!_

But just as I was starting to swing, I heard someone exclaim at me, "Hey! That's my swing!"

I stopped for a moment, and turned my head to see who was behind me. I saw a chubby-looking boy, who was probably older than me. I blinked again, but replied, "There're two other swings you can swing on."

"Don't talk back to me! That's my special swing, now get off before I push you off!"

I lowered my brows as I told him, "You didn't even hear me! I already said that there're two other swings here! Don't be so rude!"

He gave me an angry look, but that wasn't scaring me. He exclaimed again, "I'm the king of the Kabuki District, so as I said, get off of my swing!"

"No!" I nearly hollered.

The chubby boy clenched his teeth, and quickly walked towards my back, pushing me off the swing, and to the ground. I muffled, "Oof!"

I could hear the boy sort of stomping on the ground. When I was about to get up, I was kicked by him. He exclaimed once more, "This is for not getting off my swing, you brat!"

As he continued to kick me on the side, I held the top of my head with my hands. I nearly shouted, "Stop, you bully! Leave me alone!"

"Not until you say you're sorry for taking my special swing!"

I didn't understand what was his problem. I refused to apologize to him, because it's nobody's swing. It belongs to the playground, which belongs to everybody in all of Edo. And even if I were to apologize to this bully, I wouldn't mean it, so why would I say sorry to him?

As his kicks were starting to hurt me, I heard Tatsuma's voice. "Oi, kid. You better stay away from her."

The chubby boy finally stopped, but I looked up to see Tatsuma holding a silver gun in his right hand. He looked serious, with a smirk on his face. At first, Tatsuma was holding it upwards, but then faced the front of the gun at the boy.

The boy widened his eyes, but he didn't move from his spot. He yelled out, "Tch, what're you going to do? Shoot me? Yeah, right! You're not going to shoot me!" The chubby boy laughed, but his laughter died out seconds later, because Tatsuma shot a bullet in the ground, just inches by the boy.

He flinched, looking really scared. Tatsuma replied without laughing, "I won't shoot you, you're right, but this is just a warning. Don't you dare kick the child, or else I'll shoot another bullet closer to you."

Chubby boy widened his eyes again, but he clenched his teeth slightly, and began to run away. He yelled, "DON'T SHOOT ME, PLEASE! THAT BRAT CAN TAKE ME SWING, JUST DON'T HURT ME!" Yep, he was really scared of Tatsuma.

As soon as that chubby boy was out of sight, I sighed with relief. Tatsuma walked towards me, and when he was inches in front of me, he crouched down, and asked while putting his gun away, "Are you alright, Saya-Chan?"

I looked up to him, but had my eyes wide in amazement. And I thought he would be a laughing stock all day, every day.

I bit my lower lip, but quietly said, "I can't believe you just did that, Tatsuma-San. That was amazing!" I was still on the ground, but Tatsuma picked me up with his hands. He held my back and the back of my legs as I told him, "T-Tatsuma-San, I can walk."

He chuckled, "I know, I just thought you needed help getting up."

My head tilted down, and I felt a bit embarrassed. I didn't know why, strangely. I muttered, "Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome! Ahahaha!" Tatsuma laughed. Before he got to set me down, I wrapped my arms around his neck without thinking. I saw his blue eyes blinking behind his sunglasses. I buried my face in his jacket as I felt embarrassed again. I didn't know why, but I didn't really want to let go of him. No, I was not falling in love with Tatsuma, because I know it wouldn't be okay for a child to fall in love with an adult. I think that's a bit creepy.

But my arms were still wrapped around Tatsuma's neck. I heard Uncle Katsura's voice. He asked, "Is Saya alright?"

Tatsuma answered, "She's okay. I saved her from that bully, and now she's hugging me! Ahahaha!"

I continued to bury my face in Tatsuma's jacket as I thought, _He's my best friend. So I'm glad he saved me from that bully._

Tatsuma said, "Looks like she doesn't want to let go of me."

I closed my eyes as I mumbled to Tatsuma, "Laughing man, you saved me, that's why I'm not letting you go just yet."

He laughed again, "Ahahaha! Alright then! As long as you're not in love with me, I'll let you hug me!"

I lifted my head up to see him, and I gave him a gentle smile. I replied, "Don't worry, I'm not going to fall in love with you, in fact, I only love you as a friend."

Tatsuma made a goofy looking smile (But had his mouth closed for a few seconds), but then exclaimed while hugging me back, "SHE'S SO CUUUUTE~!"

Now, I was wondering if mommy's day was going well, as usual.

**-Kuriko's POV-**

Today was busier than I had expected. Maki told me and Yuki that she had counted 17 customers (That came into the Salon in one day), and when she said that, Yuki and I were really surprised. But at least we did a good job, as usual. Maki expects us to do a good job at the Salon, even if we're really busy.

Yuki waved at me, and then headed for home. I waved back, but went home as well.

_I wonder what Saya did today while I was gone._

There, I realized that I had the next three days off. I smiled to myself, finally having time to relax. But I still like working at Salon Pedicure.

A sigh escaped my lips as I muttered to myself, "Maybe I should look for Takasugi again, and ask when he's going to leave Edo."

I've been wondering about that since I heard that he came back to Edo. Of course, I'm still worried about myself, and I'm also worried about Saya. Would I still be able to protect her, even if I am scared?

I took a deep breath, and thought, _I will ask him when he'll leave Edo! And I'm going to try to find him again...tonight! I know I'm still scared of him, but this is for my little girl, Saya!_

I was going to go for it. But first, I needed to get home. So I ran, and I didn't stop until I arrived home.

The second I opened the front door, Saya gave me a big smile just before dashing towards me, giving me her usual hug.

"Welcome home, mommy!" She exclaimed.

I chuckled while patting her head, "I remembered you doing that everytime I came home since you were three."

"And I've been hugging you, and welcoming you home since then!" Saya giggled as she let go of me. Before I got to ask her what she did today while I was gone, she said, as if she had read my mind, "Today, me, Uncle Katsura and Tatsuma-San went to the playground!"

"Oh, you did?" I asked my little girl with a smile.

She nodded as she continued, "I had fun, but there was a chubby boy who was trying to get me off of a swing, which he claimed to be his, but I said 'no', and then he forcefully pushed me off. He kicked me, but Tatsuma-San saved me by shooting a bullet to the ground, and it was close to that chubby!"

I widened my eyes in surprise. I looked up to Tatsuma, and said, "Did you really do that?"

He answered as he landed his hand on the back of his head, "It did happen. Ahahaha! I did it to scare that bully! And that's right, I saved Saya."

I wanted to tell him that he wasn't supposed to be shooting his gun, close to a kid, but since he helped Saya from getting hurt, I said to him, "At least Saya's alright."

Katsura said as he crossed his arms, "And when Tatsuma-San saved her, he picked her up, and she hugged him by the neck." I saw his face turning slightly pink. Katsura added, "I thought that actually looked cute."

I giggled, "Oh, Katsura. Are you embarrassed to say that? Your face is turning a bit red."

He turned his head away from me, and exclaimed while still crossing his arms, "Don't judge me!"

Saya giggled as she smiled at him. But she looked at me again, and said, "Mommy, I admit that I am a bit embarrassed just by saying this, but I didn't want stop hugging him when he picked me up."

I raised a brow, but replied, "I understand. Do you believe he's your best friend?"

"Certainly! He's funny!"

I chuckled once again. "Tatsuma-San, were you serious at that point?"

"I was. Ahahaha!" Tatsuma laughed out loud. "But I had to be serious because that was serious! Ahahaha!"

Saya suddenly hugged him, only it was around his waist. She giggled inside as she quietly said, "Do you know when your ship will come back?"

He answered, "Sadly, no. But Mutsu-San will call me when they get back, hopefully! Ahahaha!"

I narrowed my eyes, and closed my mouth for a moment. Then, as I was clenching my fist, I said to my daughter, "Saya, I'm going to look for your father again."

Her olive-colored eyes widened, and she furrowed her brows as she asked, "Why, mommy? I don't want you to get hurt again!"

"Because I want to ask him when he'll leave Edo. I've been wondering about this for a few days, and I just have to ask him. Saya, I'm doing this to protect you. I know I told you this already, but I refuse to let you get hurt by your biological father."

She lowered her eyelids as she responded, "Still, I don't want daddy to hurt you badly." Saya let go of Tatsuma's waist as she added, "Please be okay, mommy."

I gave her a sympathetic smile, and patted her short, dark-brown hair as I quietly said, "I promise, sweetie."

She smiled back as I stood up, saying, "I'm going to look for him now, and ask him when he'll be leaving Edo without getting myself hurt."

Just when I was about to head out the door, Katsura told me, "Don't get bruised up."

"I'm hoping I won't," I said.

Taking a deep breath, I walked out of my house, and closed the door behind me while closing my dark gray eyes.

I didn't leave them closed for long. As soon as I opened them back up, I began to walk in the street as the sun was setting. My heart was beating a little fast, but I thought to myself, _If Takasugi's going to have sex with me again, then I've been crazy enough to go and find him._

My eyelids lowered down slightly as I was starting to go through one alley way. I took a silent gulp, while my feet were slowing down. The alley way was darker than the street, and I never really been into an alley way, so I was pretty scared.

I blinked a few times, but when I heard a sound, I nearly turned around, but saw Takasugi right behind me. I widened my eyes, flinching since he suddenly came out of nowhere.

I was about to speak, but he stopped me by taking two steps forward, and holding me close to him. His arm was around my waist, and I finally said, "T-Takasugi...I only wanted to find you because-"

Takasugi interrupted me by feeling my below area. I yelped quietly as he whispered with a chuckle, "Don't say anything. Is it just me, or am I this lucky to find you, Kuriko?"

I widened my eyes as his lips touched my neck. He whispered again, "My beast wants you now. Kuriko, I want to fuck you again." My arms were starting to shake. Takasugi rubbed my area (On top of my kimono) with his hand, and said in my ear, "I'm taking you to my ship again, then you can tell me what you want to say."

A chuckle escaped his soft lips as he moved his hand away from my area. But he roughly grabbed my wrist, and gave me a smirk as he pulled me, making me follow him.

I furrowed my brows as I thought, _Who am I kidding?_

I didn't try to pull away from him. I had let Takasugi pull my wrist, even if he was hurting it.

I was scared now, just like the last two times.

* * *

**I gotta be honest, I thought that part where Tatsuma saved Saya from that chubby boy was the most adorable moment I've ever written for this story! *Squeals* But I did not try to make Saya act like a Loli, in fact, I despise Loli's. Remember, Saya only loves Tatsuma as a friend. Though, I'm pretty sure you get it already. XD**

**Looks like Kuriko will be going to Takasugi's ship again. And yes, the next chapter will be Lemon, but that will probably be the last Lemon for this story. After that, things will get a bit intense. :O**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 13! :)**


	14. Lust

**Once again, this will be a Lemon chapter. XD Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Yeah, Takasugi got horny again. XD LOL That's good. I'm glad you had fun. ^^**

**Ancoxx: Haha, so you knew it was him. I actually expected no one to remember his name since no one cares about him. *chuckle* And if Tatsuma really did shoot that dumbass Yocchan, then he would've been arrested for child abuse. But at least that bully ran away. Yay, Tatsuma! X3 Sorry, but hey, at least I wrote two other Lemon chapters in this story. And besides, this story will get really interesting after this one. :O But don't worry. I'll write more Lemon, just for different stories, that's all.**

**Ikara: He knew that was dangerous, he just wanted to warn that stupid bully when he was kicking Saya. LOL And Takasugi won't bring Kuriko with him when he leaves Edo. Because Saya still needs a mom! :O And besides, Matako hates her. XD**

* * *

I wanted to find Takasugi because I wanted to ask him when he was going to leave Edo. I wanted to ask him, just so that me and Saya wouldn't be so scared. Well, right now, my wrist was being pulled by Takasugi. I didn't even try to pull away from him, because I know his beast wants me now.

Takasugi and I were very close to his ship, and he told me without looking into my eyes, "The other Kiheitai members are out, so they won't be back for a while." A chuckle escaped his lips as I bit my lower lip.

_Is his crew going to find out that I'm here in his ship right now?_

Right after thinking of that, I was in Takasugi's ship, along with him. He gripped my wrist tighter, but I only gave out a whimper. I tried not to cry in pain, but Takasugi was forcefully pulling me, beside him.

As soon as we got to his room, he released his grip slowly, but opened the door, pushing my back roughly. I tripped like last time, but I fell to the floor this time. My legs hit the floor as my hands landed on the floor as well. His push was rougher than the last time I came here.

When I didn't get up, Takasugi pulled my arm up, making me stand up. He gave me an evil smirk as he walked to the futon, with his hand holding my arm. He didn't grip it, but I wished he had let go already. Thankfully, he did let go when I was on the futon. He released his grip from my arm, and soon, my body was on the futon.

I was about to lean up, but Takasugi said as he pushed my shoulders, "No, no. Stay down." He chuckled a bit darkly as his lips were just centimeters away from mine. One of his hands felt the bangs of my dark-brown hair, and he whispered, "My beast is desperate to come out, Kuriko."

I furrowed my brows as I asked quietly, "Do I have to address you as 'Master'?"

He shook his head as he answered, "No. Because you may forget again." Takasugi smirked at me again, and then landed his warm lips on mine. I squinted my eyes as I felt a blush on my face.

_What will he do to me this time? Will it be like last time?_

Wondering what Takasugi was going to do with me, he drifted his lips away from mine, but then slid his tongue in my mouth. A moan escaped my lips as his tongue was wrestling my tongue. As his one eye closed, I felt his hand grab my breast. I moaned again, just as he was grabbing it.

As soon as his tongue was out of my mouth, he continued to grab it, and said, "Kuriko, you're too soft. Don't you want to try to resist me? Or maybe you can't because you're scared of what I'll do to you."

"Takasugi-Kun..." I finally began to speak. "...when do you plan on leaving Edo?"

The second I asked that, he widened his eye, but kept that smirk on his face. He asked, laughing out, "Why are you suddenly asking that? Is it because you're scared about your daughters safety?"

I nodded my head slowly, admitting, "You're a wanted criminal, and I just want to know when you plan to leave Edo. I still love you, but I can't let you scare my little girl."

Again, he chuckled, "I can't answer your question. However, I will let you know that I'm leaving Edo when I feel like it."

I furrowed my brows, disappointed by his answer. That wasn't specific enough. Was a simple question that hard to answer, or is he wanting to scare me more?

But I decided not to ask him again, otherwise he would glare at me, and probably hit me on the face. Takasugi smirked again as he leaned over, kissing me on the collarbone. I didn't really make any moans, but I felt his hands grab the edges of my kimono. I squinted my eyes again, but felt his soft, purple hair as I landed my chin on the top of his head. His warm breath landed on my neck as he began to kiss my neck.

As his lips were softly touching my skin, I muttered, "Ohhh...Takasugi..." When I closed my eyes, I had an image in my head. The image was Saya and Tatsuma laughing together. Katsura was with them, but all he did was smile at the two.

I opened my eyes again, but noticed that Takasugi licked my neck. He whispered, "That's right, Kuriko. Beg for me. I want you to beg right now."

He leaned up, but was now giving me eye contact. His eye was narrowing at me, but I replied with a whisper, "I...want to beg, but I am scared." The second I said that, I couldn't believe myself. I admitted that I was terrified of Takasugi hurting me.

Takasugi's eye was still staring into my dark gray eyes, but he chuckled darkly, "Now you're admitting you're scared of me? Kuriko, don't you remember? I'm the one who gave love to you all those years ago. I'm the one, and the only one, that has fucked you. Once before the Joui war, and twice in here." Another chuckle escaped him as he began to pull my kimono over my shoulders. My breasts weren't exposed, but I knew that they were going to be any second.

I felt my lover licking part of my shoulder, then letting his hands go away from the edges of my kimono. He moved his tongue from my shoulder, to the top of my right breast. His right hand grabbed my right breast again as he continued to lick my flesh. I ruffled his hair again, but his face was now in between my small breasts. He sucked on my flesh, then licked it once more.

The man pulled my kimono more, and within seconds, it was off my breasts. Takasugi stared at my breasts for a few seconds before smirking, then leaning over again, licking my right nipple.

I moaned almost silently as he was starting to suck on my nipple. I saw his mouth over my breast, and he was still licking it as he was sucking my nipple. His tongue was flicking my nipple, while his other hand rubbed over my other breast, feeling my other nipple as well. His thumb was pushing it down as I moaned yet again.

As soon as he drifted away from my nipple, he quickly pulled my kimono away from my upper body, but it wasn't off of my whole body yet. Takasugi whispered, "Yes...my beast is ready to come out..."

My eyes were closed half-way as he slowly pulled my whole kimono off. I was half-naked, but there was no doubt that he was enjoying himself, like the last two times. Well, when I left his ship last time, he was angry with me, saying that his beast wasn't out. Even if he said that it wasn't bad, I couldn't understand why he was angry.

Takasugi pushed my back up, and as I widened my eyes, he told me, "Pleasure yourself." As he chuckled once again, I knelled on the futon, and was hesitant for a moment, but when he was pulling part of his kimono down, I gulped, and slowly slid my right hand in my dark-white underwear. There, I felt my private area. Takasugi smirked at me as I began to feel myself.

I closed my eyes tightly as I was stroking my entrance. I made quiet sounds, and Takasugi was watching me "pleasure" myself. I actually wasn't enjoying what I was doing right now, but since I was afraid of what Takasugi would do if I refused, I had to do it.

The man continued to smirk at me as he took something out of his kimono. It was that orange-colored vibrator that he used on me before.

I thought, _Looks like he'll use it again. I want to cry now..._

I felt my entrance more as Takasugi told me, "Alright, you can take your hand out of your underwear now."

I pulled my hand out of my underwear, but saw the wetness on my fingers. I widened my eyes in shock, and thought again, _Why...am I wet now?!_

Thinking of no answer, Takasugi pulled his kimono down until it was at his bellybutton. He knelled forward towards me, and whispered, "Lie down, so that I can put this inside of you." I blinked, but did what he said. I lied on the futon, and he set the vibrator down, but his hands were at the ends of my underwear.

Soon, he pulled it down slowly, and looked at my private area as I closed my eyes tightly again. He ordered me, "Open your legs, Kuriko."

I didn't open my eyes, but I widened my legs slowly. Just as I could tell that he was still looking at my area, he placed the tip of the vibrator at my entrance. I moaned slightly as he moved it up and down.

Takasugi said with a chuckle, "Don't worry. I cleaned it."

I didn't respond, but he slowly pushed the vibrator inside of me. As a moan was escaping my lips, I decided to open my eyes. Takasugi took his kimono off of his body.

His kimono was on top of mine, besides the futon. He pushed the vibrator deeper inside me until it couldn't go anymore deeper. When it was at its deepest, he switched the vibrator to "on". Then, it began to vibrate inside of my entrance. This was exactly like last time. It tingled all through my body, and moans were continuing to escape my lips.

Takasugi chuckled, "I know you like this." I saw his hand let go of the vibrator. He didn't take it out, but he turned it off. Just as I was about to ask why he didn't take it out, he slowly pulled his underwear down to his ankles, and then he took it off completely.

I stared into his eye, but he knelled towards me again, and told me, "Taste it." I blinked, but then lifted my hand up, and held his soft member. I squinted my eyes as my tongue was out, licking his member. I held the back of the vibrator as I licked Takasugi's member until he pushed it into my mouth. It caught me off guard, but I began to suck on it as I pulled the vibrator out, only to push it inside of me again. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I could've just pulled the vibrator out of me, but for some reason, I pushed it deep inside of me without taking it out.

My lover chuckled, and asked, "Do you know why I've been telling you that I was almost at my climax the last two times?" Obviously, I couldn't answer, because his member was still in my mouth, and I was still sucking. He pulled away from me, but then pushed the back of my head, and made me go forward again. He answered his own question, "It's because I don't want you getting pregnant again."

My eyes closed as I continued to move my head back and forth. Takasugi told me, "When I first fucked you, and when I was at my climax, I came inside of you. I should've known that it got you pregnant. So Kuriko..." He grabbed my hair, and pulled my head, making his member get out of my mouth. I furrowed my brows as I looked up to him. Takasugi finished his sentence, "...I'm not going to try to get you pregnant like last time."

I blinked, and finally replied (Even though I was in pain by Takasugi still grabbing my hair), "I don't want anymore kids anyway. I have Saya, that's it. I don't want to get pregnant either, but how will you know if you're almost at your climax?"

Takasugi chuckled darkly, "When I feel extreme tense, then I feel like I'm about to come. Why're being so soft, Kuriko? I'm just curious." He smirked at me, narrowing his olive eye like before.

He continued, "If I don't reach my climax inside of you, then I'll know that you won't get pregnant."

I asked him without a second thought, "But how do you know, Takasugi-Kun? You don't wear protection, so you can never know."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Takasugi muttered in a dark tone as he pulled me close to his face. "I've been told about it, so don't try to backtalk me."

I furrowed my brows once again as I replied quietly, "I-I'm sorry..."

Takasugi laughed, "Sorry's not good enough. The only way I'll forgive you is if you do one thing for me."

"Wh-What is it?" I asked him, feeling frightened.

I thought, _Whoever told him that information is crazy. I mean, even if he doesn't reach his climax inside of me, I can be possibly pregnant. Unless I go to the doctor, and be told that I'm not pregnant._

Takasugi answered with a scary chuckle, "Beg me to put my manhood deep inside of you."

I widened my eyes, furrowing my brows. I narrowed my eyes, but decided to say, "A-Alright."

"Heh," He smirked, giving me a glare. "Are you going to say it?"

I felt him taking the orange-colored vibrator out. I moaned slightly as it was completely out of my entrance. Remembering the question he just asked me, a gulp went down my throat, and I managed to answer, "T-Takasugi-Kun...please put it inside of my entrance. Please...come deep inside of me..."

My face turned red from embarrassment. Was I ever going to get over my embarrassment? Well, if he wanted me to beg, probably not.

Takasugi whispered, "Beg again."

I gulped again, but said those words once more, "Put your manhood inside of my entrance...please, I want you."

My felt more hotter than ever. I didn't want to say those words, but if I wanted Takasugi to forgive me for back talking to him, then I had to do what he said. Beg for him.

He laughed, "Good girl." With that, he knelled in front of my legs, and he used his hands to widen my legs.

I asked him, wondering if he had forgiven me, "T-Takasugi-Kun, do you forgive me for back talking to you? I really didn't mean it! Honest!"

Takasugi smirked, but responded, "I forgive you, Kuriko. But right now, I'm going to fuck you."

Before I knew it, he held his member, and rubbed the head of it on my entrance. He didn't push it inside of me yet, but he was "playing" with my area. But just then, he roughly pushed it in my area. A loud moan escaped my lips as he pushed in deeper. He held my legs, and when he was at his deepest, he whispered, "Yes...moan..."

I turned my head to the side, and then felt his manhood slide out of me, only to push it in deeper.

There, he said, "My beast is out now. I'll fuck you really hard." He made an evil smile as he savagely pushed inside my entrance. He let go of my legs, but he was sliding in and out of me. I looked at Takasugi, and could see him starting to sweat. He whispered yet again, "You're so warm and really wet."

It wasn't long when he pushed his member inside of me, but he pushed my back up, and he turned around, lying on the futon with his head on the pillow. He grabbed my bottom, and pushed me up, and then let me relax, having his member really deep. I closed my eyes as I let out a whimper.

I breathed heavily as I thought, _I really am crazy for looking for Takasugi again, but I just wanted to know when he was going to leave Edo! And it turns out that he can't even answer my question._

He let his hands go, but I landed my hands on his stomach, and pushed myself up. I moved up and down, and everytime I would relax, I would moan louder, since he told me the other Kiheitai members weren't here at the moment. But that made me think of something. When were they coming back to this ship? I know Takasugi said that they wouldn't be back for a while, but how would he know that? Should I worry about myself now? Yes, I think I should.

I whimpered out, "Takasugi-Kun..." He chuckled as he closed his eye half-way.

He whispered again, "Yes, cry out for me. Fuck...mmm..." Takasugi was obviously enjoying this. His beast was already out, and there was nothing I could do. The only thing I could do was pleasure him.

I couldn't tell if I was enjoying it or not. In fact, I was confused with myself.

_Am I enjoying this, or am I terrified to admit anything?_

Takasugi's legs went up, and they touched my back, but I leaned back a little, and stepped on the futon with my toes. I was basically pushing myself up with my feet (Since my hands weren't on Takasugi's stomach now), but his member was still deep inside my entrance. As his member was almost out of me, Takasugi lifted himself up, and grabbed the sides of my chest, saying, "My beast is crying out. It won't stop whining."

He slid out of me, but made me turn around, where I was kneeling on the bed. My upper body fell on the futon as I closed my eyes, feeling Takasugi's manhood before sliding into me again. Takasugi roughly pushed inside of me as I almost gave out a scream. I, strangely, wasn't biting my lower lip this time. But maybe that was because I didn't want to make my lip bleed again.

"A-Ahhh...ahhh..." I moaned out.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he held my hip, continuing to slide in and out of me.

I clenched my teeth as I whimpered, "I-I can't take it..."

"Are you at your climax already?" He asked, laughing darkly.

I answered as I felt water in my eyes, "No, but you feel...hard." There, I had a full-force blush on my face. I didn't want to tell Takasugi that, but what else would I say?

Takasugi laughed for the umpteenth time, "Oh, really? Well, my beast is already out, so I'm afraid I can't stop, Kuriko."

He leaned on top of me, and licked my earlobe as I began to shiver. He then held my right breast, making me moan once more. He said in my ear with lust, "I'll be fucking you until I can't handle it anymore."

_Just as I thought. _

I made a weak smile as Takasugi made me turn to the side. He lifted my leg up, and landed it on his shoulder as he pushed deeply inside of me. Takasugi muttered under his breath, "You're really wet, Kuriko."

My dark-gray eyes closed as I rested my arms by my head. My lover pulled his member out, and told me, "Pump me."

I slowly opened them. I had a feeling that he wasn't at his climax yet, but I leaned up, and then lied on my stomach (Well, not entirely), on the futon. I held his member with my hand, and then began to pump it.

He moaned out, "Yes, fuck..." I decided to sit, with my legs under me, and with a second thought in my head, I put his member inside my mouth again. He gasped, "Kuriko...are you getting horny now?"

I wrapped my hand at the base of his member, and began to suck it again. When I took it out of my mouth, I answered his question, "No...I'm not."

"Then why are you sucking it again?"

"I...I'm losing my mind..." I quietly admitted. I really was losing my mind.

I knitted my brows, and held his member once more, moving my head back and forth while sucking it. I was sucking his member while pumping it at the same time. I thought that's what Takasugi wanted me to do anyways.

But I didn't suck it for long, in fact, I took it out of my mouth, and then thought, _Why did I do that? I feel like an idiot now._

Takasugi chuckled evilly, and then pushed my shoulders, making me lie down again. I widened my eyes as he opened my legs wide like before. He then quickly slid inside again. I moaned as he pushed in as deep as he could go. The more I moaned, the more he would chuckle.

He whispered near my ear, "Yes, that's it. Come...let me fuck you, and let me come deep inside of you."

I didn't reply to him, but he began to fasten his thrusts. Then, he gasped quietly, and said, "Yes...yes..." I had a feeling that he was about to come. Takasugi pulled his member out, but he made the side of it feel my entrance. He then pushed it in again, only to thrust a little more faster.

He lifted my leg up as I whimpered yet again, "T-Takasugi...I think I'm...I'm..."

"Yes...come...come for me; nobody else."

Takasugi began to hit my flesh as he pushed in at his deepest. He grabbed my thighs as he closed his olive-colored eye. He smirked as he tilted his head down. He was still thrusting fast, but not too fast. Actually, he was thrusting a little slower than before, but each thrust was so deep, I was this close to yelling out in pleasure.

He moaned with lust, "Fuck, yes...yes...I'm about to come...fuck!" He clenched his teeth as he gave in another deep thrust.

After his really deep thrust, he pulled his member out, and wrapped his hand around it. In a matter of seconds, he began to pump it. He closed his eye again, until he came on my stomach, just like the last time, and the time before.

I stared at him, with my brows furrowed. I thought in my mind, _He really is a monster. _

He smirked, and said as he handed me a small towel, "Clean yourself up, then get dressed and get out of here."

I asked him, "Why do you always make me get out right after we've finished?"

"Because I refuse to let my crew know you're here. And also, I can tell you're still scared of me."

I widened my eyes, but decided to clean up my stomach. After that, I grabbed my underwear and kimono, and put them on in a short time. I stood up, putting my sandals on.

Before I was out of his room, Takasugi told me, "Oh, Kuriko. Don't get pregnant, like I told you."

I blinked, but went out. I had to make sure that I wasn't spotted by any of the other Kiheitai members. Fortunately, I didn't see any other members here, so I managed to get out of the ship without any trouble whatsoever.

But I thought, _Takasugi didn't answer my question. When does he plan to leave Edo? Because I don't want me and Saya to still be afraid. Why couldn't he answer?!_

I shut my eyes tightly, and then ran home. I wanted to know when Takasugi was leaving Edo, that way Saya and I wouldn't be as scared as we are now.

* * *

**So this Lemon wasn't as long as the other two, but oh well. XD**

**This is the last Lemon chapter for this story. But for the next few chapters, they will get a bit intense. Obviously, I can't tell you what will happen, so you'll just have to wait and find out.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 14! :)**


	15. Kidnapped

**Enjoy!**

**Ancoxx: I did? Guess I shouldn't say anything then. ^^" Sorry.**

**Angelbott: Well, he won't really miss "doing it" with her when he leaves, but he will miss seeing her. :P**

**Ikara: Yes, yes he is. LOL You're right, because he's still angry at Kuriko for not telling him that she wanted a child. Though he cannot deny the truth. :P**

* * *

I tried to get back to my house as fast as possible, even though I wasn't really in much of a hurry. I furrowed my brows as I thought, _When in the hell will Takasugi leave?! I can't take it anymore!_

Before I knew it, I came back to my house. It was barely dark out, so I knew that Saya was still up. When she saw me, she blinked her olive eyes, and said while furrowing her brows, "Mommy! You didn't get hurt my daddy, did you?"

I could tell she was worried about me the whole time I was gone. I answered with a sympathetic smile on my face, "No, he didn't sweetie. I can tell you've been worried this whole time. But remember, I'm only doing this to protect you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, but if you're hurt, then that makes me sad."

I smiled slightly at my daughter, and then walked over to her, giving her a gentle hug as soon as I was near the couch. I whispered, "It's alright, Saya. Please believe me. I'll do my best to make sure you're safe."

Her small arms landed on my back as she began to cry out, "I'm about to cry..."

I let go of her, and wiped my kimono sleeve on her eyes, getting rid of the tears. She smiled back, only it was a weak smile. Then, she suddenly asked, "Why do you still love daddy? I mean, he is a criminal, and I know you're still scared. Don't you want to move on, and love somebody else...like Tatsuma-San or Uncle Katsura?"

Tatsuma and Katsura widened their eyes in surprise. Well, I widened my eyes as well, only I was probably more surprised than the two. I chuckled, and answered my little girl, "I am crazy for still loving him since he's a criminal, I'll admit that, but a long time ago, before you were born, I told him that I would only love him. As for Tatsuma-San and Katsura, I only love them as friends."

"I see. I was just curious. That's all."

Another smile came on my face, and I kissed my daughter on the forehead. Saya got off the couch, and said, "I'm going to bed."

"Are you tired already?" I asked while raising a brow, still having that smile on my face. Saya nodded her head at me. I asked her another question, "Do you want me to pick you up?"

She answered with a sweet smile, "Yes, please." I chuckled once more, and then picked her up with my hands. She landed her head on my shoulder as I began to walk to her room. I continued to smile at Saya until I came into her room.

The moment I stepped into her room, I let her down gently, and she walked to her closet, getting out her futon. I walked over to her, and was basically helping her set up her futon. She made a small pout because she accidentally dropped it. But that was okay. I picked it up for her, and said, "It's alright, Saya. I'll help you set up your futon."

Saya didn't say anything, but she gave me another sweet smile. I placed her futon in the middle of the floor, setting it down straight. Saya held the bottom of the futon, making it even straighter. She doesn't know why, but she likes her futon to be completely straight.

When her futon was straight enough, she made a big smile, and gave me a thumbs up, probably for no good reason. But a chuckle escaped my lips, and Saya was already sliding into her futon. She doesn't have a room-wear child size kimono, so she wears her casual white kimono to bed. At least she's comfortable wearing it.

She asked me, "Mommy, will you turn off the light for me?"

"Sure I can, Saya," I responded, almost walking outside of the door. Saya pushed the sides of her pillow, but seconds later, she rested her head on her pillow. As she gave me a small nod, I turned off the light, and said, "Good-night, honey."

"Nighty-night, mommy," She quietly said as I closed her bedroom door.

I lowered my eyelids, and thought, _I meant what I said. I only love Katsura and Tatsuma as friends. Well, at least Saya was being nice while asking me._

I continued to smile as I began to walk back to the living room. I was actually surprised that Tatsuma wasn't laughing again, but maybe that was because Saya went to sleep.

I chuckled at Tatsuma, "I expected you to laugh."

He smiled, but didn't laugh. Instead, he replied, "I don't want to laugh so loud that I would wake up Saya. Besides, I'm now worried about you."

"I see," I muttered under my breath as I narrowed my dark-gray eyes. "I'm happy that you're all worried about me. I asked Takasugi when he was going to leave Edo, but he wouldn't answer my question."

Katsura bit his lip, but said, "I'm not forgiving that bastard for hurting you. I know you're doing this so that Saya doesn't get hurt, but you need to make him answer you! He has to tell you when he'll leave Edo!"

"That's easier said than done. I'm still scared of him, yet I love him deeply. And here's something I did not expect to say. I admitted to him that I was actually scared of him."

He widened his eyes again. Katsura replied with a sigh, "Guess you couldn't prevent yourself from saying it, huh? Kuriko, I'm going to bed."

"Alright. I should get some rest too."

_Since I feel like crying now._

I wanted to cry, because Takasugi was still terrifying me. Sure, he didn't scare me as much as when he first brought me to his ship (Plus the second time), but I wish he could've been a little more soft to me.

But now that Takasugi's a criminal, he's not as kind as he was a long time ago. Still, I can't hate him. I just...can't.

I gripped my kimono, but went to my room. Tatsuma laughed out, "Looks like I should go to bed as well, since everyone else is heading off to sleep! Ahahaha!" I could tell that Tatsuma wasn't tired, but he's deciding to go to sleep anyways.

A quiet chuckle escaped my lips as I entered my room. I closed the door as soon as I was in my bedroom. I narrowed my eyes once more as I thought, _I hope Takasugi will leave Edo soon. I still love him with all my heart, but I can't have him scaring me and my baby._

I sighed, and then walked to my closet, where I grabbed my futon. I set it down on the floor, straightening it. Then, I started to take off my kimono. As my kimono went over my shoulders, it quickly fell to my ankles, which meant that it was now on the floor. I lifted one foot up, sliding out of my kimono, then had my other foot slide out of it was well.

I grabbed my kimono, and folded it, putting it in my closet. I then took out my room-wear kimono, and put it on not long later. Another sigh escaped my lips as I closed my eyes, muttering to myself, "Now I can get some sleep." With that being said, I knelled to the floor, sliding into my comfy futon.

But I had realized something. I forgot to turn off my light. I blinked my eyes as I muttered once again, "Jeez, how smart of me."

So I stood up, and walked until I reached the light switch, turning it off. There, the room was really dark. But the good thing was that I knew where the futon was, since it was a few feet behind me. I turned my body around, and walked to my futon once again. Another good thing was that I didn't trip. One of my feet touched the futon, and as soon as I "found" my futon, I pulled the blanket up, sliding into it. Finally, I was going to sleep until the next day.

I closed my eyes, and fell asleep soon after.

Morning came really fast. It felt like one minute, I was sleeping, then the next minute, the sun comes up.

I slowly opened my eyes, and rubbed them as I lifted my upper body up. I stretched my arms, but thought, _Strange. Saya usually comes into my room, waking me up, even when I don't have work. Hm, maybe she's still tired. I should probably go to her room this time, and wake her up._

I gave out a chuckle as I got out of my futon. I wasn't changing into my casual kimono yet because I wanted to wake up Saya first. The corners of my lip curved up, forming a smile on my face.

I muttered to no one in particular, "I'll probably surprise Saya by waking her up suddenly." I looked into the living room, and could see Tatsuma and Katsura still sleeping. Though, Katsura kept on rolling around because he was sleeping on the floor. Tatsuma, however, looked very comfortable sleeping on the couch.

As I was in front of Saya's bedroom, I smiled at myself, and opened her door. But the second I opened her bedroom door, I didn't see her in her futon. Actually, I didn't see her in her room!

I widened my eyes, and whispered, "S-Saya?" No answer. My hand suddenly began to shake. I shouted out while nearly covering my mouth, "SAYA!"

There, I could hear Katsura and Tatsuma getting up, groaning. But soon, I ran to her futon, still not seeing her in her futon. I knelled, covering my mouth with my eyes widened in shock. As a drop of sweat was coming down my cheek, I heard the two men dash towards the room I was in.

Katsura exclaimed, "Kuriko! What happened-?!" He paused, but exclaimed again, "Where's Saya?!"

I swiftly turned my head to see the two, but I was crying out, "I DON'T KNOW! MY BABY'S DISAPPEARED!"

I covered my face with my hands as I was beginning to cry. Katsura said, "Wait, what's that, under her blanket?"

As I removed my hands from my face, I blinked once, and saw a piece of paper, under the blanket of the futon. I furrowed my brows, but took the piece of paper out. It was folded, but I unfolded it, seeing that it was some sort of note.

Tatsuma asked me, "Can you read it out loud?"

I nodded my head slowly, and began to read the note. "'Kuriko, I took Saya to my ship. If you're wondering how I found out which house was yours, let me tell you that I was looking through every house without getting caught, and I was pretty lucky I found your home. That's right. I walked into your home silently. First, I went to your room, then I went to Saya's. When I found her, I kidnapped her. She was about to scream, but I made her unconscious by putting chloroform on her mouth. That's right, I kidnapped your precious little girl. If you want to find and save your daughter, be at the bay tomorrow at noon. Don't try to find her now. From, Takasugi Shinsuke.'"

The moment I finished reading that note, it fell out of my lands, landing on Saya's futon again. My whole body shook as Katsura muttered, "That goddamn bastard...why would he do such a thing?!"

I felt tears pouring out of my eyes. I covered my eyes as I began to scream, "I'M A HORRIBLE MOTHER! WHY COULDN'T I SAVE HER FROM BEING KIDNAPPED?! WHY?!"

Katsura grabbed my shoulders, and turned me around, exclaiming in my face, "Calm down, Kuriko! I know it's crazy, but the note says you have to be at the bay _tomorrow _to save her!"

"Katsura, I have to save my daughter now! I need to find her!" I wanted to get up, but he wouldn't let go of my shoulders.

Tatsuma walked towards me, and told me, "Kuriko, we both know that you want to save your daughter, but if you're not going to follow what the note had said, then he might make some consequences."

I glared at Tatsuma, and yelled out, "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES, I JUST WANT MY BABY BACK! KATSURA, LET GO OF MY FREAKING SHOULDERS!"

"No!" Katsura snapped. I widened my eyes, and stopped screaming. He continued, "You can still save Saya, you just have to follow what the note says! I may be crazy, and I still hate him, but do you want your daughter to get killed by Takasugi?!"

I widened my eyes again, but stuttered, "H-He wouldn't do that. He's the father!"

"You told me that you never told him you wanted a child. What did he say when you told him after years of not seeing him?"

My eyes squinted as I answered, "Takasugi...was really angry with me. You're right, Katsura. I want to follow what the note says, but I can't live without my little girl!" Katsura finally let go of my shoulders, but he did it slow in case I would run out of the house, and find Saya. But I wasn't moving. He moved his hands away from my shoulders as I whispered, "I want to see my little girl again...I'm not letting Takasugi hurt her, even if he already has! I'll try to wait until tomorrow, but if I try to find her, then stop me."

"Kuriko, I may hate him, but I wouldn't go out to find Saya now if I were you," Katsura responded, whispering as well.

I nodded my head. "Oh, and Katsura. Takasugi found out that you kissed me. He knew it because he smelled your scent."

His eyes widened in surprise. Katsura cursed under his breath, "Fuck..."

"I don't think he'll try to find you, but you should really never kiss me on the lips again. Because Takasugi doesn't want any other man to kiss me."

Tatsuma laughed, "That guy really is out of his mind! Ahahaha! Oh, sorry that I'm laughing, but I thought that was funny."

Katsura glared at him, but I didn't do the same thing. Instead, I stared at the blanket, and thought, _Saya, I will save you! And I'll make sure you come home safely!_

**-Saya's POV-**

When I slept in my room, I heard a noise, wondering who came in. I opened my eyes, and saw my daddy, smirking at me. I was in shock, and I was about to scream, but my mouth was covered by a piece of cloth. And whatever was on that cloth, it made me unconscious. I didn't know what had happened after that, but when I noticed that I was leaning my back against a wall or something, I opened my olive-colored eyes slowly.

As I opened them completely, I realized that I wasn't in my room. What I saw was a different room, and it was bigger than mine. Heck, it looked prettier than mine! But then, I widened my eyes in shock, and yelled in my head, _This must be daddy's home!_

Right after I thought of that, the sliding door opened. I blinked my eyes, wondering if it was daddy. I was wrong. It was a woman, with blonde hair, and had a ponytail on one side. Her clothes, however, looked a bit revealing.

I furrowed my brows as she gave me a harsh stare. She asked me as she took out a gun, "Who the hell are you?"

I felt my hands shake a bit, but managed to say, "That's my question! Where am I?"

"Don't act like you don't know! First, a bitch comes on this ship, sleeping with Shinsuke, now a child, which is you, is in this ship, sleeping in Shinsuke-Sama's room! Answer my question before I start to shoot you!"

As the woman was starting to speed-walk towards me, I heard another voice. "Matako, don't shoot the kid."

I had my eyes wide, and noticed that my daddy came in the room as well. She stared at him with shocked eyes, and exclaimed, "But Shinsuke-Sama, this child came into this room, so she needs to be shot!"

Why was this woman so cruel?

Daddy chuckled as he shook his head, "No, Matako. This child...is my daughter."

I stared at my daddy as my hands continued to shake. The woman's jaw dropped, and then shouted, "WHAT?! FIRST, YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT YOU HAD A LOVER YEARS AGO, NOW YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER?!"

"My lover told me that days ago. Even though I'm still angry with her, I can't deny the truth."

I lifted my legs up, and they were at my chest. I held my legs tightly, as if someone was trying to grab one of my legs. My daddy's olive eye narrowed, and said, "Matako, leave this room now. I want to be alone for a few moments."

She scoffed, "Fine." The woman put away her gun, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. When daddy said he wanted to be "alone" for a few moments, I couldn't help but feel fear throughout my body.

When he turned to see me, he gave me a smirk, and started to walk in my direction. My eyes were as wide as they could go, and the closer he got, the more fear I had.

_Where's my mommy?! I want my mommy! Mommy, please come and save me!_

I held my legs tighter, and didn't look away from the criminal. As soon as he was only more than a foot in front of me, he crouched down, and reached out to try to touch my arm, but without thinking, I slapped his hand with my small one.

As I realized what I have done, I blinked my eyes, staring at my hand. I thought, _Oh no! I slapped his hand, and now I'm even more terrified! I want my mommy!_

Expecting him to hurt me, he smirked, and chuckled, "You're trying to be tough, aren't you? Saya, I wasn't going to molest you. I'm your daddy, remember?"

I clenched my teeth, and exclaimed at him, "I don't care! You're a criminal, and I can tell you want to hurt me! So stay away from me! Mommy's going to come here, and save me!"

"Heh, your mother won't come here today. I wrote her a note, and I 'told' her to not come find you until tomorrow." He smirked at me again, only it looked scarier than ever.

I stuttered, but tried to be brave, "N-No...you're lying! Mommy will definitively save me soon! I know so!"

"Oh? Your father would not lie to you, Saya. In fact, why would I tell you this if I was lying?" Daddy reached out his hand again, only this time, he grabbed my small arm. I tried to resist when he was pulling my arm, but soon I retreated because he was stronger than me. So he held my arm in front of his face. He chucked darkly as he said, "Your mother won't try to find you until tomorrow. I can tell that she's crying her heart out, wanting you back. But as I wrote the note, she won't try to save you until tomorrow."

"A-And what will happen if she doesn't?" I managed to ask, again, trying to be brave.

He chuckled once more, "I didn't write it down on the note, and I won't tell you what will happen." Daddy finally let go of my arm, and he stood up as I quickly pulled my arm back to me. He turned around, walking away from me.

But before he got out of the room, he looked at me once more, and said, "Kuriko may save you, but you should still be scared."

As soon as a dark, terrifying chuckle escaped his lips, he took two steps out of his room, and then closed the door behind him. When I couldn't see him anymore, I suddenly felt my body falling onto the floor. I fell on my side, and my eyes wouldn't blink because I had so much fear. Fear was inside my heart, my head, and the rest of my body.

I continued to hold my legs together, on my chest. Now, I was beginning to cry. Tears were rolling down on my nose, then dripping on the floor. While still shaking, I squinted my eyes while starting to sniff quietly.

_Mommy...please save me tomorrow. But I wish you could save me right now, that way I wouldn't be as scared as I am right now! This...is the worst day of my entire life._

I wanted my mommy to come and save me, but my daddy already told me that she can't until tomorrow. I knew for a moment that today was going to feel like a long one. But I was just hoping that I wouldn't be in any pain whatsoever.

* * *

**Now this is getting scary for Kuriko and Saya. :O How will Kuriko save her only child?**

**Poor Saya is terrified of her daddy, but he's a criminal, so what did she expect? :(**

**I will say that I'll end this story in a few chapters. I just don't know how many exactly. But we'll see.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 15! :)**


	16. Torture is frightening

**Saya's been kidnapped, but how will Kuriko save her? Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Kuriko will save Saya somehow. She's just scared. :(**

**Ikara: That's why I don't like Henpeita. Even though he says he's a feminist, he's definitively a pedophile! XP**

* * *

I found out that I was kidnapped, and was taken to daddy's place. But I was told that it was a ship. Strange, it didn't look like a ship. But then again, perhaps I'm saying that because I've never been in a ship before, and that I never noticed that ships also contain beautiful rooms.

Right now, I was in daddy's room. I didn't know how long I was here, but time felt a little slow, as I expected. I really wanted my mommy to save me, but I was informed that I couldn't be saved until tomorrow.

As I held my legs tightly to my chest, I thought while crying, _Mommy will save me. Mommy will save me. Mommy will save me. Mommy will save me._

I repeated those words in my head, over and over again. I was rocking back and forth, but I was still sitting next to the wall. I made a very weak smile, and squinted my eyes while still crying my heart out.

Daddy said earlier, _"Kuriko may save you, but you should still be scared."_

Tears were pouring out of my eyes non-stop, but my weak smile was still on my face. I whimpered to myself, "Yes...mommy will save me! I just know it!" There, I made a quiet, but weak laugh.

I was pretending that this whole thing was just a dream. A dream where I can easily get out of just by opening my eyes, and waking up. But sadly, this was real. I really was kidnapped, and I really was scared. This whole thing is a nightmare to me. I know mommy wants to save me, but why the heck does she have to wait until tomorrow? Does my daddy want to scare me and mommy?

I buried my face in my legs as I thought again, _I want to go home!_

My wish was that I wanted to go home, smiling and laughing with my mommy, and Uncle Katsura. Even though I don't know when Tatsuma's ship will come back, I was just happy that he made me smile and laugh. I also wished that my daddy wasn't a criminal. If he wasn't a criminal, there would be no doubt that he would be with me and mommy, smiling, and taking care of me, just like mommy. Mommy has been taking good care of me since the day I was born, and she was glad that Uncle Katsura helped.

I love mommy, Uncle Katsura, and Tatsuma, but I love mommy the most. Aside from her best friend, Uncle Katsura, she's the only person who I can't really live without. Then again, I am still a child, so I still need a parent, because my mommy told me that children can't exactly take care of themselves, because they don't really know what to do. Uncle Katsura is another person I can't really live without. As I said, he's helped mommy take care of me while I was growing up, though I'm still growing up.

A few flashbacks were in my head. One was from last Christmas.

_(Saya's Flashback)_

_It was only a week before Christmas, and not surprisingly, nearly all the people in Edo were crowding into stores, doing some Christmas shopping. But mommy and I weren't going Christmas shopping, besides getting a small figure of a tree. We like small figures. We don't need an actual tree to be happy for Christmas. Mommy told me that it's about family._

_Edo was covered in snow. Mommy and I were walking by the park, and we were wearing warm clothes, including scarfs, mittens, hats, and those things that're somewhat called "ear warmers". Well, I was the one wearing that. Mommy just had a hat and scarf. _

_I felt a snowflake fall on my nose. Mommy chuckled and asked, "My, you got a snowflake on your nose. Are you going to try to catch some snowflakes on your tongue?"_

_I looked up to mommy, answering, "I could, but I don't think I'd be able to catch any."_

_"You could try."_

_"Well, alright." I stuck my tongue out, leaning my head back. But I had to be careful not to get any snowflakes in my eyes, so I squinted them. We stopped walking for a moment, as I breathed out while still having my tongue out of my mouth._

_Mommy quietly asked, "Did you catch one yet?"_

_I shook my head. "I'll try to catch at least one snowflake!" Mommy chuckled once again. My neck was getting a little tired just from having my head leaned back. But I wasn't going to give up yet!_

_I suddenly felt like I was going to fall back, but thankfully, mommy held my back, preventing me from falling backwards. I gave her a sweet smile as I stuck out my tongue once again._

_Just as I was close to giving up, I felt two snowflakes land on my tongue. I blinked my olive-colored eyes as I pulled my tongue back in my mouth, tasting the snowflakes. I said, "They don't taste like anything."_

_Mommy giggled, "That's because snow is made of water."_

_"Really?" I asked with my eyes wide in surprise._

_She nodded her head as she responded, "Yes, Saya. When it's winter, the water will turn flaky, and it will soon be snow. Then, when it's cold enough, the snow will most likely stick to the ground, and if snow 'covers' up Edo, then it will be called the 'white blanket'."_

_"The white blanket? That sounds interesting!"_

_"It is. My mother told me that when I was your age." Mommy knelled on the snow, and was next to me. She held me close to her as she whispered, "The snow is beautiful, when it's not a blizzard."_

_I smiled again at my mommy, and whispered back, "It is beautiful."_

_"Saya?" She said my name._

_I turned to see her dark-gray eyes, and asked, "What is it, mommy?"_

_"Is there anything you want for Christmas?"_

_I blinked my eyes, staring into her eyes as well. After a few seconds of silence, I answered with a smile, "I don't really want anything for Christmas, mommy. The only thing I want is for you to be with me forever, for as long as you and I live."_

_Mommy blinked, but gave me a big smile, hugging me. She whispered, "Your Christmas present will definitively appear on Christmas day."_

_I giggled, "Oh, mommy. You're funny."_

_"I could tell already," She chuckled while she continued to hug me. I felt her scarf touching my face, and the scarf was really soft._

_She drifted the hug away, and stood up, holding my hand again. We then continued to walk. _

_(End of Saya's Flashback)_

That memory was so heart-taking, I could never forget about it. I still made a weak smile to myself, but at least I remembered something that wasn't horrifying.

Then, I blinked, and thought, _I need to get out of here!_

I finally stood up, but I was still crying. I lifted my arm up, trying to wipe away the tears with my sleeve. Even if that wasn't going to help, I wanted to stop crying. My daddy never told me that I couldn't try to escape this ship, but he said that my mommy wouldn't save me until the next day.

I didn't want to wait anymore. And I knew that my mommy wouldn't want to wait anymore either. But how was I going to get out of here without getting hurt by any of the criminals that apparently live in this ship?

No plan was in my head, but I took a deep breath, and silently walked to the sliding door. I tried to walk as silently as possible, because I didn't want anyone hearing me walk to the door. If any of them did, then they would find out that I'd try to escape. I didn't want that to happen, so I tip-toed to the door slowly.

As soon as I was in front of the door, I felt my honest heart beat a little faster. I gulped silently, and slowly lifted my arm up, reaching for the handle. Another gulp went down my throat as I managed to grab the handle, and quietly open the door. I opened it slightly, and peeked out to make sure that no one was in the hall. I poked my head out, and looked both ways before I gave out a sigh of relief.

_Alright, the coast is clear. But which way will I have to go? I'll need to get out of this place without getting caught._

I felt a drop of sweat roll down my cheek, and I still felt water in my eyes, but I was not going to let that get in the way. I tip-toed out of the room, and closed the door silently. After that, I took another deep breath, and had to figure out which way to go.

But I decided to take the right. I was not sure if this was the right way, but I had only once chance to get out of here before I was caught.

Despite wanting to be quiet, I began to run in the ship. I suddenly breathed heavily, but thought, _Where's the exit?!_

I didn't think about how loud my stomps were. I wanted to go home, and get back to mommy.

But sadly, I heard footsteps that weren't mine. I didn't know who it was until it was too late. I accidentally bumped into the person who was also walking in the ship. When I opened my eyes, looking at the person, I widened my eyes in horror.

It was my daddy!

He smirked at me, and asked, "What do you think you're doing? You should stay in my room."

I took a step back, feeling fear in my body. I saw another person walking behind him. It was a male, who has crazy looking teal hair, with sunglasses. He had headphones on his ears, and wore some sort of teal jacket, with teal pants.

I answered my daddy, "I-I have to get home!"

He chuckled darkly, "Looks like you didn't listen to me earlier. I told you, Saya, that your mother wouldn't come and save you until tomorrow."

Without warning, he took two steps in front of me, and roughly grabbed my arm, pulling me up off the ground. It was hurting me, but I bit my bottom lip to prevent myself from screaming in pain.

Daddy chuckled once more as he muttered, "Your mother bit her lip as well, just so that she wouldn't scream."

I stared into his one olive eye. I furrowed my brows as I thought, _What is he going to do with me? I'm so frightened; I don't even want to know!_

But I knew that I was going to find out very soon. Daddy turned his head to see the other man, and he told him, "Bansai, I knew she was going to try to escape, so it's a good thing I brought this."

He slid his hand in his loose kimono, and took out something. I widened my eyes, but couldn't make out what it was. All I know is that it looked like some sort of rope, only it looked too smooth to be rope. Daddy handed the teal-haired man the item, and told him again, "Bansai, she needs to be punished."

Widening my eyes more, the man took the "rope", but asked, "What kind of punishment is she having, Shinsuke?"

My daddy smirked, and responded by whispering in his ear. Sadly for me, I couldn't understand what he was saying to me. I furrowed my brows again as he moved his lips from his ear. I also couldn't read his lips when he was whispering to him, so I had a horrible feeling that this was not going to be good.

Daddy let me down, but made the guy, who's named Bansai, grab my arm roughly, just like daddy. He ordered him, "Take her to my room, and make sure she stays there."

The man gave him a nod, but didn't say anything else. He didn't smile either, so maybe he didn't like the idea of me being punished. But I was never so sure because he's part of daddy's crew.

Bansai pulled my arm, making me follow him. But his grip was so rough, I told him, "P-Please don't pull me so hard!"

He wasn't listening to me. But since he had those headphones on his ears, maybe he was listening to music, but again, I was never so sure.

He pulled my arm until he opened daddy's room door. The man then let go of my small arm, but pushed my back roughly. I took a couple of steps forward, but I lost my balance, and fell to the floor, landing on my knees. It didn't hurt, but I was still scared of what my daddy told this man since I wasn't able to hear him.

Still having my eyes wide in shock, Bansai began to step in the room as well. I felt my body shake, and made my body scoot back. But that wasn't helping because he was getting closer to me.

I exclaimed at him, "Don't hurt me, please!"

He responded, "If it was up to me, then I wouldn't do this. I don't like to hurt children, but I have to do what Shinsuke told me to do. You have to be punished."

In a few seconds, something bad was going to happen to me. That might be why daddy gave Bansai that item, which looked long since it was in a circle for a couple of times.

Bansai continued as he began to let the item unroll itself, "And if I don't punish you, then Shinsuke will scold me, I daresay."

I exclaimed again, "C-Can't you pretend that you already have punished me?!"

"I'm afraid I can't, child. Because this...is a whip."

When he said that, I widened my eyes in major shock, plus fear. I felt my heart pound in my chest. I yelled in my mind, _NO! This can't be happening! Why is my daddy so cruel?!_

I continued to scoot back until I hit my body against the wall. Bansai walked forward until he was a few feet in front of me. I hit my upper body on the floor, holding my head with my hands. I began to bawl my eyes out as I screamed, "DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE!"

"I'm sorry, but like I already told you, I have to do this, " He replied just as I saw him holding the whip up. In a split second, he swiftly moved his arm down, making the whip swiftly come at me. Then, just as I noticed it, it hit me on the arm. It hurt so bad, that I began to scream. I didn't try to prevent myself from doing that because it was hurting me.

"AAAAHHHH! STOP!"

He wouldn't stop. I squinted my eyes, and saw that my arm was starting to bleed. Part of my kimono was ripped from the whip. I clenched my teeth as he swiftly moved his arm down again, making the whip hit me again, only it was on my leg. I screamed again in pain. If I were to bite my lip, and prevent myself from screaming anymore, then there would be no doubt that my lip would bleed.

I looked down, and saw that my right leg was bleeding as well. Since my right side was facing the man, I knew that only the right side of my body would be in pain. That part of my kimono was also being ripped.

My skin was getting whipped, and my clothes were getting ripped by the whip.

Bansai continued to whip me on my body, including my cheek. "OOOOWWW!" I screamed out as I felt a bit of blood drip down the right side of my cheek. The parts of my body that were already whipped was my arm, leg, hip and cheek. But the whip only hit me on the cheek once. However, Bansai whipped my arm and leg more than once.

I didn't count how many whips he has done to me, but as I screamed again, he finally stopped whipping me. I shut my eyes tightly as I heard daddy say to him, "Alright, Bansai. That'll be enough."

My body was shaking tremendously. I squinted my eyes, and saw the teal-haired man turn around, holding the entire whip, and walked out of the room. As soon as he closed the door, I felt my cheek that was bleeding. I then looked at my fingers, and only saw a little bit of blood. I bawled my eyes out again as I began to hear their voices.

I decided to crawl to the door, and listen to their conversation. But since my body was in extreme pain, and that I didn't want them to hear me crawl to the door, I had to crawl slowly and quietly. I tried my best not to make any sounds.

When I was near the door, I leaned my ear on it, and heard the other man say, "Shinsuke, don't you think that the punishment was too much? She's only a child, I daresay."

Looks like that man didn't want to hit me with that whip after all. Daddy responded to him, "Saya didn't listen to me. When someone doesn't listen to me, there will be extreme consequences."

"You told me a few days ago that you had a love, from the war that you were in. And this morning, you told me that this child is your daughter. I'm not that shocked, but why didn't you tell any of us until now?"

"Bansai...I still have a love. I still love her, but my feelings are more violent. As for my daughter...I am angry at my love, but not as much as a few days ago, because that's the truth. I can't be in denial forever."

"Hm, you're being calm, I daresay."

I blinked my olive-colored eyes as daddy said in a low tone, "My beast has stopped whining at the moment. But I know that it will want to come out later."

"Shinsuke...I don't ever want to punish a child like that ever again. You know that I can't stand hurting children. Although I am in your crew, I only like to kill older people, not kids who don't know how to fight."

I narrowed my eyes, and thought while feeling a drip of blood roll down my cheek, _He's right. I can't fight. I'm only six, dang it!_

My eyes squinted once again, only I leaned my head forward, continuing to cry. I didn't care if daddy or Bansai heard me cry anymore. Because none of the people in this ship will let their guard down just because a child like me is crying. They're criminals. Criminals won't care if children are crying or not.

But I heard daddy say, "What's that sound? Is it coming from my room?" Even though I wouldn't care if they heard me cry, I felt panicked. I knew that my daddy would come into this room any second, so I stood up, and ran to the wall as quickly as I could. But as the door swiftly opened, I tripped on my foot, and fell to the ground. I was lucky that I didn't hit my head on the wall, otherwise it would hurt. Then again, the right side of my body had horrible pain already.

I heard daddy's footsteps coming towards me, but I didn't look up, because I was afraid. I held my head with my hands again as my body shook again. More and more tears were rolling down both my cheeks, and I was too scared to even look at my father.

I suddenly felt his hand grab my white (But partly torn) kimono. He pulled it up, forcing me to sit up as well. My eyes widened in fear as I stared into his one good eye.

He made an evil smirk at me, and asked, "You were listening to our talk, weren't you?"

Despite being terrified, I nodded my head. If I were to lie, he would tell that I was lying.

I wasn't so sure if he was angry or not, but he chuckled darkly, and added, "You're lucky that we weren't talking about personal stuff. Otherwise you would have another punishment."

My mouth was barely open, but I managed to ask him, "D-D-Daddy, why did you make that man whip me? Why're you so cruel?"

He widened his olive eye, and without a warning, he wrapped his hand around my neck. I gasped loudly as he pushed my head against the wall. Daddy wasn't choking me (Since I was still breathing properly), but he gave me a horrifying glare.

The purple-haired male leaned his face close to me, and muttered darkly, "Don't you dare call me 'daddy'. I may be your biological father, but don't you call me that. I already told your mother that I have no intentions on raising a child. And she may have raised you well, but she should've told me she wanted a child a long time ago."

"Wh-What?" I asked, not really understanding what he was talking about.

He replied with another smirk on his face, "I was in the Joui war, and back then, I was kinder to your mother. Actually, I still love your mother, but I'm not gentle to anyone anymore. So if you call me 'daddy' again, I'll punish you, and that will not be as bad as whipping you. No, I won't molest you."

I was relieved that he wouldn't molest me, but what other punishment would there be, besides whipping me? And since he said it wouldn't be as bad as that, I just stayed silent.

Daddy finally removed his hand from my neck. He stood up, walking out of the room without saying anything else. The second he closed that door, I raised my hand, touching my neck. My eyes were wide, and tears were pouring out once again. I held my legs like last time, and continued to shake tremendously as I thought, _Mommy...please help me! Uncle Katsura...Tatsuma-San...mommy...someone save me from this nightmare!_

I looked at my right arm, and right leg, and saw blood soaking my kimono. I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to see blood come out of my body.

Was mommy going to save me without getting hurt? I hope so.

**-Kuriko's POV-**

All of a sudden, I felt an ache in my heart. I closed my eyes tightly, and held my hand over my chest, where my heart was.

As I leaned over on the couch, Katsura asked, sounding all worried, "Are you alright, Kuriko?"

I responded, "I...I'm not sure. I was okay a second ago, but it felt like a lightning bold has stroke me in the heart."

"Could it be that...you've felt Saya's pain?" Tatsuma asked.

I widened my eyes, and turned my head to see Tatsuma, where he was sitting beside me. I replied with a question as well, "W-What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that she might be in pain, physically. And when that happens to any child, who's been kidnapped, then the mother or father will feel an ache in their heart."

I blinked my dark-gray eyes, and stared at Tatsuma. Katsura stared at him as well. I made a weak smile, but said, "You...no, that can't be it! My daughter can't be in physical pain! Tatsuma, you don't ever say stuff like that!"

"I may be the laughing stock, but even I can get serious," Tatsuma replied while taking off his sunglasses.

My eyes were forming tears. I thought while hugging myself, _That can't be! Saya can't be hurt, right?! If she is...then I really am horrible for not preventing her to get kidnapped!_

As soon as tears were pouring out of my eyes, I clenched my teeth, and covered my face with my hands. I cried, basically muffling in my hands.

I heard Katsura ask Tatsuma, "How do you know that, Tatsuma-San?"

He answered, "I've read it in a magazine a long time ago. I remember reading some articles about that. At first, I thought it was crazy, but then, I realized that it was the truth."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm not lying. Though, it doesn't happen to every mother or father."

I removed my hands from my face, and thought, _Saya, I will save you! Don't you worry, I will rescue you!_

* * *

**Readers, please don't hate me for Saya's punishment! D: Because honestly, I don't enjoy children getting abused or tortured at all! No, I'm not trolling.**

**And you may have noticed that Tatsuma was a bit OOC. I don't care about OOC-ness, but I'm just warning you. And I wanted him to worry about Saya and Kuriko as well since he is a friend of Kuriko's.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 16 anyways!**


	17. Tears won't ever stop

**Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Yeah, that's the worst thing that could happen to any child. XP I also can't stand kids dying.**

**Ikara: You're right, he is a good guy (Plus, he really wouldn't laugh at something like this, when Saya is kidnapped, so you're right about that). It's just that he laughs so much, even when Tatsuma's in trouble. Aw, thank you! That's so sweet of you to say! Yes, I tried my best to keep him as evil as possible. And for him not wanting kids, well, that's pretty much true, but of course, he wouldn't be this angry if Kuriko told him she wanted a child before he went to the Joui war. Sad, isn't it? But again, thanks! :)**

* * *

Only a few hours have passed, but I was still crying my heart out. My daughter, Saya, has been kidnapped, and now I can't save her until tomorrow. The note, that Takasugi wrote, told me to be at the bay tomorrow at noon. But...what would happen then? Was Takasugi going to hurt Saya?

All I had to do was wait until tomorrow.

It was starting to get dark out, but I was lying on the couch, continuing to cry. I felt another ache in my chest. Maybe Tatsuma was right. A mother like me can feel a child's pain when the child is hurt. But I was still afraid that Saya was physically harmed.

As I squinted my eyes, I noticed someone sitting on the couch as well. I didn't look up, because I was too busy crying. However, I felt a hand touch the bangs of my hair. I widened my eyes, and then decided to look up. It was Katsura.

He gave me a sympathetic smile as he said, "This isn't where you sleep."

"I know," I replied, barely making it audible for him to hear.

Katsura sighed as he continued to feel my bangs. He asked all of a sudden, "If you didn't have Saya, would you still be afraid of Takasugi?"

I nodded my head slowly as I answered Katsura's question, "He's a criminal. How would I not be afraid?"

"Point taken," He softly chuckled.

"Katsura," I began to speak. "I want my baby."

"I know you do. But you have to follow what the note says."

"Yes...but still, I just want my baby back! I want her to be safe!"

He narrowed his eyes, and said quietly, "I want Saya to be safe too. But we'll make sure she gets rescued. Now get some rest, Kuriko. I'll wake you up tomorrow morning, and I'll make sure it's early."

I finally lifted myself up, and replied while fixing my bangs, "Alright then. I don't even feel like saying 'good-night', because this was the worst night of my entire life."

Katsura blinked, leaning forward to kiss my forehead. He gave me a hug as he replied, "I understand. Tonight was a horrible night for all of us."

As soon as he drifted the hug away, I stood up off the couch, and walked to my room. I was slow this time because I couldn't stop thinking of my little girl. Just as another tear rolled down my cheek, I entered my room without saying a word. Tatsuma walked by me, and said, "Good-night, Kuriko."

"Night," I muttered before closing my bedroom door. I turned on the light, and took out my futon from the closet. I set it down, and when it was straight enough, I began to take off my clothes.

After taking my kimono off, I folded it as usual, and put it in the closet, where I got my room-wear kimono out. A sigh escaped my lips as I furrowed my brows, narrowing my dark-gray eyes. My tears wouldn't stop pouring.

Before I got into my room-wear kimono, I turned my head, seeing my sliding doors. I furrowed my brows once again, and thought about the times where Saya would come into my room in the morning, and wake me up by shaking me. I imagined her coming into my room with a big smile on her face.

I reached out my hand, walking over to the door, but before I knew it, my imagination drifted away. I clenched my hand as I squinted my eyes, crying again.

_Saya...I will save you from your father! Don't worry, my daughter, I will do my best to save your life!_

I wiped my tears, and then got into my room-wear kimono seconds later. I knitted my brows as I said to myself, "I won't let Takasugi harm my child!"

**-Saya's POV-**

I could tell that the moon was rising in the clear sky, despite not looking through a window. It was pretty dark in this room, and I couldn't really see a thing. The only thing I could see was my legs to my chest. I was still holding my legs to my chest, and my chin touched my knees.

I still felt the pain on the right side of my body. The cuts that were from the whip made my whole body sting. Whenever they stung my body, I just cry, and say nothing. Actually, I never said a thing since my punishment from earlier.

Nothing was making any sense. Why did my daddy tell that other man to whip me, as a punishment? Hold on, he told him that he knew I would try to escape. My daddy is a cruel man. It sounded like he never wanted to have children because he told me that my mother should've told him that she wanted a child a long time ago, before I was born.

I thought, _Am I being punished for being the daughter of Takasugi Shinsuke?_

Of course, there was no answer. I couldn't answer that myself because I didn't know any answer to that question.

As I lowered my eyelids, I heard the door open. I didn't look up because it was still dark in here. However, I noticed that the person was holding some sort of red box, with a candle in it. The candle was lit, so there was little light in the room.

When I didn't look up, the person said, "You've been quiet all day. It seems that you did learn your lesson from earlier." The person chuckled, and I decided to lift my head up.

One look at the person, and I found out that it was my daddy. I wasn't staring at him in horror, but I felt more tears roll down my face. As I wasn't replying to him, he continued, "I'm letting you know that you're not sleeping in this room tonight."

"Where will I sleep, then?" I asked calmly, but weak at the same time.

He gave me a smirk, and chuckled out, "You'll sleep in Matako's room. And don't worry, I ordered her not to shoot you."

I blinked my olive-colored eyes, but didn't respond. I thought again, _That must be the woman I saw this morning._

"Get up," He told me. I was still afraid of my daddy, but I was able to stand up, despite the pain I had on the right side of my body. But as I stood up, I felt extreme pain in my leg.

My daddy didn't turned around, so he didn't see my painful expression that was on my face. I could still walk, but I had to limp so that I wouldn't have much pressure on my right leg. I also felt the sting in my right arm again. I clenched my teeth, and held my arm while walking over to my daddy.

He was standing on the sill of the door, but chuckled, "Are you in pain?"

I stared at him, but decided not to answer. If I told him that I was in pain, then he would chuckle, and tell me that if I didn't try to escape, then I wouldn't have got that punishment. He smirked, saying, "No answer. Just as I thought. Follow me. And I will not carry you."

I narrowed my eyes while thinking, _He must hate me. I know he admitted that I'm his daughter, but he had no shame when he made that Bansai guy whip me._

Not long later, he opened another door, and I realized that it was that woman's room. He pushed my back, and told me, "Go to sleep, and don't you dare try to escape this ship again."

As I turned my head, he closed the sliding door. There were no candles lit in here, but I was able to see. I took a few steps forward, but I felt yet another sting in my arm. I whimpered, "Ow..." I squinted my eyes, but managed to take three more steps before deciding to sit on the floor. I landed on my knees.

I hugged myself, thinking about mommy. _I want to go home, so that I won't have this nightmare anymore._

I yawned a bit. It looks like I was getting tired. My eyelids were lowering down, so I slowly lied on the floor. I'm guessing that the woman, named Matako, only had one futon in her room. If I were to take that futon, then it would be obvious enough that she would be angry. Oh, what the heck? She hates me to the core of my body, just because I'm the daughter of my mother, who daddy loves. It's also obvious that she hates my mother, because my mommy kissed my daddy before he made this crew.

Daddy did tell me that he was kinder to my mother when he was going to the war. Now, he's a mean, cruel man who doesn't care if I get hurt or not.

I found out that Matako cares for my daddy. But, couldn't she accept that daddy loves my mommy, and not her? Guess not.

I slept on my left side, because I didn't want my right side to feel worse. I was able to close my eyes, but before I could fall asleep, I heard the door open really quickly. I widened my eyes, and just as I turned around to see who got in, I saw that woman.

She widened her eyes in shock, and shouted at me, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!"

With her voice toning up, I quickly sat up, and told her while stammering, "M-My daddy told me to sleep here! H-He didn't tell you?!"

_He ordered her to not shoot me, so I thought she knew I was in here!_

But apparently, it seemed that she didn't know.

She yelled again, "SHINSUKE-SAMA NEVER TALKED TO ME ABOUT THIS! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"B-But he told me to sleep here!"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW! YOU'RE JUST LUCKY THAT I CAN'T SHOOT YOU! BUT I WILL DO SOMETHING BAD TO YOU IF YOU DON'T GET OUT!" Matako shouted again as she pointed outside of the room.

I widened my eyes in fear, but stood up, and ran out of the room. As I took a step out of the room, Matako kicked me in the back. I gasped, and fell to the floor.

Matako shouted once more, "DON'T COME NEAR THIS ROOM, YOU HEAR ME, YOU GODDAMN BRAT?!"

I furrowed my brows while still widening my eyes. I got up, and continued to run. I ran in the halls, but wasn't so sure where I was going. It was dark, so I couldn't tell where I was going in this ship. But after noticing that I was far away from that woman's room, I stopped running. I panted heavily as I gripped my white kimono.

I thought, _Why? Why must this happen to me?!_

As I was crying again, I leaned my back against the wall, and nearly slid onto the floor. I continued to cry as I whispered to myself, "I'll just sleep here, that way no one will yell at me while I sleep."

When I said that, I actually wasn't so sure if anyone really was going to yell at me for sleeping on the floor, but as I was staring at my hands, I realized, "I'm hungry."

I may be tired, but my stomach was growling. I wanted to find the kitchen, and eat something, but I was terrified that someone would catch me going into the kitchen. So I decided, _What's the point? I've caused myself enough pain._

I began to lie down on my side again, only this time, it was my right. The side where my body stings. I only made a few whimpers since I really wanted to get some sleep, yet my stomach was still growling. I tried my best to ignore it.

My eyes closed as I scooted back to the wall I was sleeping next to. It may be cold to sleep in a hallway, where it's also in a ship, but I couldn't do anything about it. I curled myself into a ball as I slightly opened my eyes, looking at the wall. I felt my tears yet again, but I couldn't stop crying.

I wanted my mommy.

I sniffed a few times just as I felt a hand land on the side of my arm. I opened my eyes more, but didn't turn around to see who it was, because I had a feeling that it was my daddy.

But when the person began to talk, it turned out that it wasn't my daddy. He said, "I want you to wake up."

There, I decided to turn my head around. When I saw the person, I blinked. Although it was dark, I saw the man with the crazy looking teal-hair. I whispered, "Bansai..."

He didn't smile. He only had a straight look on his face. Though, I couldn't see his eyes because those sunglasses were really dark. I wondered how he could see me lying down in this hallway.

Bansai crouched down, and said in a quiet tone, "You probably heard that I don't like to hurt children. I may be in this crew, but I'd rather not fight or kill kids who don't know how to fight back, I daresay."

"And you're right," I replied, turning my head away from him. "I can't fight because I'm only a child. Why're you being gentle with me when you're with my father? Doesn't that make you a criminal as well?"

He nodded as he answered, "I am a criminal, along with him. But like I said, I'd rather not hurt, fight or kill children. I can't help you get out of here, but since I've noticed that you haven't eaten all day, I want you to eat this."

Bansai set his hand in his jacket pocket, but pulled it out, and was holding a piece of bread (It was a big piece). I wasn't so sure what kind of bread it was, but I was a bit hesitant.

He sighed, "You need to eat. I regret whipping you since you're only a little girl. But do remember that I'm not kind or gentle to anyone in Edo, just like Shinsuke. However, I'm not as violent as he is, I daresay."

_Why does he keep saying "I daresay"?_

I rose a brow up, but reached out my hand, grabbing the big piece of bread. As soon as I took it away from his hand, he stood up, and told me, "Don't tell anyone I gave you that piece of bread."

Before I could say anything to the teal-haired man, he began to walk away from me. I was actually surprised that he didn't ask me why I was sleeping on the floor in the hallway.

But I looked at the bread, and then decided to eat it. I took a bite of it, but found out what kind of bread it was. Sourdough.

I thought, _I'm not a huge fan of sourdough bread, but I guess it's better than nothing._

I took a few more bites of the sourdough bread, and without thinking, I stuffed the whole piece of bread in my mouth. I widened my eyes, and started to hiccup quietly. I covered my mouth, making sure no one would hear me. Fortunately, I didn't hear any footsteps coming towards me, and I didn't see anyone walking in the hall.

My hiccups were now gone, but I gulped the rest of the bread down my throat. As soon as it was down my throat, I stared at the floor, and thought, _Thank you._

I made a weak smile, but I still wanted to get out of this ship, and be home with my mommy. Unfortunately for me, I wasn't allowed to try to escape again. Otherwise I would get another punishment. And I didn't want my body to be in pain again.

So I lied down on the floor again, closing my eyes. I thought while a tear dripped on the floor, _Mommy, I want you to rescue me._

The floor may have been uncomfortable, but I needed to get some sleep. Then again, whether I would be able to sleep on the floor or not, I would still be tired the next morning.

There was a picture in my mind. The picture was me, mommy, Uncle Katsura, and Tatsuma smiling together. Mommy was petting my hair, but Tatsuma was suddenly drinking sake. Uncle Katsura was pushing Tatsuma out of the way, but all Tatsuma was doing was laughing his butt off.

My eyes opened again, only they were squinted. I made another weak smile as I continued to picture that inside my head. But that only made more tears pour out of my eyes. I curled myself into a ball once again, but this time, I held my legs to my chest. I made myself stare at the wall again.

I whispered to myself, "I hope I go home."

With that being said, I slowly closed my eyes, and began to sleep.

* * *

**Yeah, this is a shorter chapter, but whatever. :P**

**I'm going to write two more chapters of this, and then I'll be done. And I SWEAR that I won't make this tragic! I'm not a huge fan of tragic stories anyways. XP**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 17! :)**


	18. My mother is my hero

**Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: Yeah. :( I think Saya will definitively appreciate the hug. **

**Ikara: Aw, thank you. :) You'll find out soon.**

* * *

I was able to fall asleep, even if the floor was uncomfortable. But I felt tears roll down my cheeks the entire night. I could not stop my tears from pouring out of my eyes.

I slightly opened my olive-colored eyes, and when I could see the hallway, I realized that it was the next day. But I didn't get up because I felt a bit numb. I couldn't understand why, but the sting to the right side of my body, was still there. I didn't whimper or anything, but I was still in pain, from yesterday.

The only good thing that happened last night was that Bansai was kind enough to give me a piece of bread. And even if the bread was sourdough, I ate it anyways, because it was better than nothing. Though, he told me to not tell anyone about that, so I was going to keep my mouth shut.

As I was still half-asleep, I felt someone grab my left arm, and pull me up. I yelped quietly as I widened my eyes. The person made me stand up, but after getting up off the floor so quickly made me a little dizzy.

But when I saw who picked me up, I widened my eyes in shock, and gasped. My daddy found me sleeping on the floor.

He asked me with a smirk, "Why were you sleeping on the floor in the hallway? Didn't I tell you to sleep in Matako's room?"

I furrowed my brows, and was starting to feel fear again. But I had to answer, so I responded, "Y-You did, but she kicked me out, and told me to not go near her room!"

"Is that so?" He chuckled. "Guess I really did forget to tell her. Anyways, follow me."

"What time is it?" I managed to ask my daddy.

We began to walk in the hall. He was still holding my arm roughly, but he answered my question without looking at me, "Five after ten."

I furrowed my brows again, then asked him another question, "When is my mommy supposed to come save me?"

_Because I need to get out of here!_

He stopped walking for a moment, and lowered his head down to see me. Daddy gave me some sort of glare, but answered anyways, "Noon."

"Why noon? Why did you write that note, telling her to come try to save me at noon? I want to go home! Why can't you let me go now?!"

Daddy glared at me more, but looked really scary this time. He gripped my arm tighter, which made me whimper. I shut my eyes tight as he ordered me, "Don't ask anymore questions, child. Your mother may want to save you now, but you and her have to wait until noon. And don't ask me why, because I won't answer."

I stayed silent.

As I squinted my eyes, he smirked at me once again, and continued his walk down the hall. But I heard a voice, and it was Matako's.

"Morning, Shinsuke-Sama."

I looked up to daddy, and he asked the woman, "Matako, why did you kick her out of my room? She was sleeping on the floor in the hall."

Her eyes widened. She scoffed, "She doesn't deserve to sleep in my room! Shinsuke-Sama, you never talked to me about this, so this brat can't be in my room, sleeping in there!"

Suddenly, my body began to shake. Daddy chuckled, "You still shouldn't have kicked her out. Did she tell you that I told her to sleep there?"

"She did, but I don't give a crap on what you told her!"

"Matako, just for that, I'm scolding you for the whole day."

"WHAT?!" She screamed, widening her eyes in shock.

If I wasn't this scared, I would've giggled. Daddy gave out another chuckle as he walked once again. We passed the woman, and when I turned my head back to see her, she gave me a death glare. I blinked, and quickly turned my head again.

I thought, _Mommy, please save me!_

As daddy and I were in another room (Which looked a bit bigger than his room), he let go of my arm, letting me drop to the floor. I gasped silently as I saw Bansai sitting on the floor, playing an instrument.

Daddy laughed, and asked him, "Bansai, why're you playing your shamisen right now, at this hour?"

Bansai answered, "I'm trying to relax myself, I daresay."

I looked around the room, and saw rope next to Bansai. I knew it was actually rope this time, because it had a light color, plus it didn't look smooth, like that whip from yesterday.

My daddy told him, "Bansai, wrap Saya with that rope, like I told you last night."

The second he said that, I widened my eyes in shock. I was going to have my body wrapped with that rope! I was terrified as Bansai put his instrument down, and picked up the rope, standing up. He began to walk towards me and my daddy. He wasn't smiling, because I could tell that he didn't want to do it.

As my body shook again, Bansai was very close to me. He used both his hands to hold both my arms. He made me stand up, but I struggled, trying to free from his grip. Unfortunately, I couldn't get free from his hands.

I yelled out, "NO! DON'T WRAP ME UP! PLEASE!"

Bansai said quietly, "I'm sorry, child, but there's nothing I can do." Even though he was quiet, it was obvious that my daddy heard him. But he didn't say anything, at least, not yet.

As some of the rope was on my chest, I made myself fall to the floor, but that only made things worse. Bansai wrapped more of the rope around my waist, and chest. He wrapped it for a couple of times before tying the rope on my back. I was still lying on the floor, but I began to cry.

As Bansai stood up, daddy asked him, "Do you actually have pity for the girl, Bansai?"

He responded as I looked up to him, "I already told you yesterday. She's just a child. I regret whipping her, so yes, I am pitying her, I daresay."

"My, my, that's something I don't hear everyday," Daddy chuckled. He asked him, "What's her song?"

The teal-haired man looked down at me, but answered my daddy, "She has a deep, emotional song, like from a drama movie."

I didn't exactly understand what he was talking about, but could it be that he felt my emotion? If so, then he's right. I am very emotional, because I want to be with my mommy.

Daddy chuckled once again, "Saya, you will stay wrapped up until your mother comes to save you. And like I told you yesterday, I'm not telling you what will happen if your mother doesn't come here on time."

As I tried to lift myself up, he told Bansai, "Bansai, let's leave her alone for now. I'll bring her out of this room when it's almost noon."

He didn't reply, but he followed my daddy as they were leaving the room. As soon as the door was closed, I bit my lower lip, and cried again. There may still be hope that mommy will save me from this horrible nightmare.

**-Kuriko's POV-**

It was only a half an hour until noon, but I needed to get to the bay as soon as possible. The note told me to get to the bay at noon, but from what I knew, it takes about ten minutes to walk to the bay.

I exclaimed at Katsura and Tatsuma, "We have to get to the bay now!"

I tried to hurry them up, but they were being a little slow. Katsura replied, "Don't panic. We'll try to run to the bay, and we'll make sure we're not too late."

"But we don't know what will happen if we're late."

Tatsuma said as he was putting on his jacket, "If we don't want to know, then we'll need to leave now. I may not have a watch, but I may tell what time it is while we're running."

I gave them a sad smile as I said, "At least you two will help me."

"Kuriko, we're your friends. We would never betray you," Katsura said. "We all care for your daughter, so we're supposed to help you."

"I know, but still."

As the two looked like they were ready to go, I dashed to the front door, and put on my sandals. I exclaimed again, "Let's get moving!"

They nodded their heads as they dashed along with me. I opened the door, and ran as quickly as I could. Katsura and Tatsuma ran out of the door as well, and closed the door just before trying to catch up to me.

I didn't want to stop running until I was at the bay. I refuse to stop, because I want to save my little girl.

I thought loudly in my head, _Hold on, Saya! I will come and save you! Just you wait!_

**-Saya's POV-**

It felt like forever, sitting in this room with rope around my body. Although my feet weren't tied, I couldn't stand up. I tried, and then I fell on my butt.

My butt was getting a little sore, but I saw the door open. I blinked, and saw my daddy step in the room. He gave me a smirk, and said, "It's only 15 minutes to noon, but I'm taking you out of this room."

I furrowed my brows, and said nothing. I began to shake as he was walking towards me.

When he was about a foot in front of me, he crouched down, and pulled part of the rope up, making me stand up. I furrowed my brows more as he held onto the rope, pulling it again. He was making me follow him.

I thought with fear, _What will he do to me?_

We walked for a few moments, but suddenly, we were outside. Not outside of the ship, but we were on top of it. I blinked my olive eyes as I looked around. There were very few clouds, and I saw that the ship wasn't on the water anymore.

I widened my eyes, thinking, _When did the ship start to fly off the water? And how's mommy going to save me now?!_

Just as my body shook again, daddy chuckled darkly, "When it's just about noon, you're going to stand on that sill."

"Wh-What?!" I panicked. Did he want me to jump off that sill, and fall in the water, where I could drown? I was too horrified to even believe that he was lying.

He looked at me, and said, "Don't worry, Saya. Just pray that your mother will come, then maybe she'll save you."

_What's he talking about? Why is this happening?! Where's my mommy?! I want her now!_

I shut my eyes tightly, fighting back tears. Now I really hoped that mommy would save me before it was too late.

**-Kuriko's POV-**

I was close to the bay, but I was getting exhausted. However, I still did not want to stop running until I was there.

But Tatsuma exclaimed, "Look!" I blinked my dark-gray eyes, and turned my head as Tatsuma was pointing at a ship. I squinted my eyes, figuring out who's (Or what kind) ship it was. But when I remembered a ship, similar to this, I widened my eyes in shock.

I exclaimed as well, "It's Takasugi's ship! I need to hurry!"

I began to run faster. I saw the bay, but I had to hurry. I wasn't so sure what time it was, but I wanted to save my daughter as soon as possible.

In a matter of seconds, we finally arrived at the bay. But how was I going to save Saya when the ship is up in the air, off of the water?

My head was turning, and I was looking around, when suddenly, I saw a jet boat. I smiled at myself, and exclaimed out loud, "We'll use this boat to get there!"

Katsura told me, "That's not going to get on the ship, you know."

"I know that, Katsura! But I have a horrible feeling that Takasugi may push Saya off the boat, and then she'll fall into the water! My little girl can't even swim, so I have to use this!"

"Alright then. But if we're going to use this jet boat, then we'll need to put this on full speed."

"You're right. We should."

Tatsuma said, "Let's get on!"

I didn't care if this jet boat belonged to someone. I had to use it so that I could get close to the ship quicker. The three of us got on the boat, and we found out that the key was already in the ignition. Katsura grabbed onto the wheel, and said, "I'll drive this!"

I gave him a nod as he turned the key to start the jet boat. For a couple of seconds, it wouldn't start. I was hoping that the jet boat didn't run out of gas. But as I furrowed my brows, the jet boat was starting. Katsura said again, "Alright!"

With that, he took a seat, and pushed down the gas, making the jet boat quickly run on the water. It splashed some water on the concrete, but that didn't matter. Katsura looked straight ahead as I stared at the ship, far away from us.

Tatsuma asked, "Do you think we'll make it?"

"We will!" I answered without looking at him.

After a moment of Katsura "driving" the jet boat, we suddenly got a bit closer. I continued to stare at the boat, but I saw Saya on the edge of the ship. I widened my eyes, realizing that she was wrapped in rope.

I screamed out, "SAYA!"

I wasn't so sure if she saw me or not (Since I'm still a bit far away from her), but I heard her scream back, "MOMMY!"

I couldn't see if she already got hurt, but I had to let that slide for now, because I was definitively going to rescue her!

There were two other people, only they were behind the edge of the ship. I squinted my eyes again, and noticed that it was Takasugi and Matako. I saw Matako holding up a "microphone speaker". I didn't remember what it was actually called, but she held it up to her mouth, and shouted, "TRY AND RESCUE YOUR BRAT!"

When she said that, I clenched my teeth. I thought, _No, Saya's a sweet little girl. Not a brat!_

Without thinking, I shouted at the top of my lungs, "DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY CHILD A BRAT, YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

I couldn't believe I had said that. I touched my lips with my fingers as Tatsuma said, "Huh, you usually don't say the F-word."

"I rarely say it, Tatsuma-San. But I don't care what I have already said, Saya is not a brat. Though, Saya must've heard me curse."

Katsura nearly shouted, "Never mind about what you said, we're almost close to the Kiheitai ship!"

As hair was blowing in my face, I saw Takasugi hold the "microphone speaker" this time. He said through the speaker, "You better hurry, Kuriko." I heard him chuckle through the speaker, and I clenched my teeth again.

I shouted at Katsura, "CAN'T YOU GO ANY FASTER?!"

"This is as fast as I can go!" He snapped. I clenched my teeth again.

When I noticed that we were getting closer, Matako grabbed the speaker, and shouted through it, "TRY TO SAVE HER NOW!" After she had said that, she kicked my little girl in the back. Now, Saya was falling down, towards the water. My eyes widened in horror as I watched my little girl head straight towards the blue water.

She screamed, "MOOOOOMMMMMMYYYY!" I could tell that she was crying. I was about to cry too, but I gripped onto Katsura's seat, and continued to clench my teeth.

It felt like rage was in my body, but I shouted, "GO FASTER!"

Katsura did his best to make the jet boat go faster. We may have been very close to the ship, but Saya was still falling, and if I didn't save her, then she would drown.

_I'm not letting Saya drown! I will let nothing happen to my baby!_

As I could tell that we were very close to her, she was a few seconds from hitting the water. I knitted my brows as I told Katsura, "Don't hit her!"

He nodded his head as he was starting to make the jet boat go sideways. Then, just as I noticed it, Saya fell in the water. A huge splash went up, but I quickly took off my sandals as Katsura stopped the boat for a moment.

I yelled once more, "I'M NOT GOING TO LET SAYA DROWN IN THE WATER!"

I jumped into the water, and was able to see in the water, but I had to rescue Saya. I saw Saya with her eyes tightly shut as she was struggling to get free from the ropes. Even if she didn't have the ropes on her, she wouldn't be able to swim properly.

I swam down, and as a few air bubbles escaped Saya's lips, I grabbed the ropes, and pulled my little girl to my chest. Then, I swam back up to the surface.

The two of us gasped for air as we were able to breathe again. Saya coughed out the water, and opened her olive-colored eyes. She breathed heavily as she looked up to me. She made a small smile, and whispered, "Mommy..."

I saw a cut on her cheek. It seemed that Tatsuma was right after all. Saya got hurt. I was angry, but at least she's not killed.

Although she was wet, tears were forming in her eyes. I kicked my legs while they were still under the water, so that I would be able to have my head out of it. I began to cry as I hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad I saved you. I was scared half to death."

Saya's head landed on my shoulder. She whispered again, "I was scared too, mommy. But...you saved me from drowning. You're my hero."

As tears were rolling down my cheeks, Tatsuma exclaimed at us, "Get in the boat!"

I turned, trying to swim towards the boat. When we were close to it, Katsura grabbed Saya, and put her on one of the seats. Katsura then grabbed on my kimono, pulling me up. I managed to get on the boat as well, but I lied down.

Tatsuma felt my hair, and said, "You saved her, Kuriko-Chan."

"I did," I replied almost silently. Katsura made the jet boat turn around, and we were going back to dry land. I was really happy that I saved my little girl.

Over an hour later, Saya and I dried ourselves off. We decided to take a walk, but I didn't tell Saya that I wanted to find Takasugi, and asked him when he was going to leave Edo. I know she's still scared of him, and I am too, but I have to ask him.

Saya told me that her father made another guy whip her. I was devastated, but she also told me that the man didn't want to it, despite being in the Kiheitai crew. The only "cuts" she had were on her leg, hip, arm, and cheek. It was on the right side of her body.

Saya held my hand as she said, "I'm happy to still be alive, mommy."

I smiled at her as I replied, "Saya, I had to save you. Because you are my daughter. And I care deeply about you."

"I care about you too," She quietly said as she hugged me.

We were still walking, but I heard a voice. "So you were able to save Saya."

Saya and I turned our heads, and we both saw Takasugi, smoking his pipe. Saya widened her eyes, running behind me. She gripped my kimono with her small hands.

I began to speak. "Takasugi...when-"

He interrupted me by saying, "I'm going to leave Edo very soon."

I blinked my eyes. Before I got to say anything, he continued, "I was pretty amazed that you were able to save her. I had a feeling that your fear would get in the way. And I was also surprised that Saya was trying to be brave, even when I was scaring her."

He gave out a chuckle as he blew a puff of smoke from his lips, "But...if you weren't there to save her, then I would've saved her myself."

"What...?" I questioned quietly. Saya was still behind me, gripping my kimono.

Takasugi said, "For some reason, it felt like my kinder side was kicking in my body. And that kinder side was from seven years ago. I was trying to fight back my kinder side, but like I said, if you weren't there, then my kinder side would've kicked in, and I probably would've saved her myself."

I looked down, and saw Saya looking confused. He added, "I did admit that I'm the father of your child, but I don't want her calling me 'daddy'. Is that clear?"

I nodded my head. He began to turn, but also said, "And I'll want to see her when she's a teenager. I'm deciding whether or not I want to try to fight her when she's a teen. But for now, I'm leaving Edo." He started to walk, heading back towards his ship, but he turned his head around, and said before leaving, "Good-bye, Kuriko. I will see you again, but don't expect me to be kind."

When he turned his head back, he continued to walk. He was going back into his ship, and leave Edo for now. I said almost silently, "Good-bye."

As he was walking farther and farther away from us, Saya said, "Mommy, I'm a bit confused. I thought daddy was an evil man."

I looked down at my daughter as she was standing beside. I smiled at her, and replied, "He's still a criminal, but like he said, he would've saved you if I wasn't there in time. But, I'm glad I'm the one who saved your life."

She smiled at me, but was forming tears in her eyes again. I knelled down, and gave her a hug. I whispered in her ear, "And you don't have to be scared anymore."

"But didn't he say he would come back to Edo?"

"He did, but he would rather see us when you're a teenager. Saya, let's go home. I'll need to stitch those holes on your kimono."

I stood up, holding Saya's small hand again. She gave me another smile as we were walking back home. I was glad that Takasugi wasn't scaring us that time. I still love him, despite him scaring me.

I closed my eyes half-way, and thought, _At least we can be happy again._

* * *

**See, I told you I wouldn't make this tragic. XD  
**

**Kuriko really is Saya's hero. And sorry if Takasugi was OOC in this chapter. ;P Well, at least he'll be leaving Edo for now. **

**The next chapter will be the last.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 18! :)**


	19. Birthday

**This will be the last chapter of "Safety". Enjoy!**

**Angelbott: XD**

**Ikara: Yep. He wanted to scare Kuriko, and when he found out about Saya, he wanted to scare her as well, despite being a child. And of course, he did enjoy having sex with her. XD Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy reading the final chapter! :)**

* * *

Four months have passed since Takasugi left Edo. I was glad that he wasn't scaring me or my daughter, Saya, when he told us that he was going to leave Edo for now. Saya was less scared than she was, but since Takasugi told us that he wanted to see us when Saya turns into a teenager, she was a little concerned for herself. But soon, she decided to not worry about that for now, since it will be a long time before she's actually a teen.

The weather was changing, and it was now getting cold. Some stuff has happened during the four months. I had to stitch the holes in Saya's kimono (Since she was whipped, which made her clothes rip), Tatsuma's ship came back, and he left Edo two weeks after Takasugi did, and Katsura nearly got arrested by the Shinsengumi. But not surprisingly, he didn't.

It was early morning, and I was having my day off from work. Which I was glad because...today is my little girl's birthday. Saya turned seven today.

As I was sitting on the couch, I smiled at myself, planning for Saya's birthday party. But of course, I couldn't tell my daughter that I was going to throw a party later, because I wanted to surprise her.

I called Maki earlier, and asked if she could come over to my house later, and help me plan up the party. But if we were going to do that, then we would have to get Saya out of the house for a little while, so that she doesn't know what's going on.

I heard the door knock, but I exclaimed, "Come in!" The door opened, and I saw Maki.

She closed the door behind her as she asked quietly, "Is Saya awake yet?"

"I'm not sure. I'll go check," I replied as I stood up off the couch, walking over to Saya's room.

When I opened her door, Saya suddenly gave me a big hug. I gasped silently as I widened my dark-gray eyes at her. She then looked up to me with a smile, and exclaimed happily, "Good-morning, mommy!"

I smiled back, noticing why she was this excited. She knew it was her birthday. But I had to pretend that I didn't remember that.

I called Tatsuma yesterday, and asked if he could come back to Edo the next morning (Which was today). He said he could, since he's not really busy. I was glad, because he was probably going to distract Saya, so that she wouldn't get suspicious of me and Maki.

I replied to my little girl, "Good-morning, Saya. You nearly startled me."

"That's good!" She said. "Because I'm really excited! Can you guess what day it is?"

Obviously, she wanted me to say that it was her birthday, but I wanted to mess with her.

I smirked, and "guessed", "Is it Friday?"

Saya blinked, and furrowed her brows. She didn't look happy when I answered that. She responded, "Well, yes, it is Friday. But it's actually something really special!"

"Could it be that I'm not at work for today?"

"No, mommy! That's not it!"

I heard the door open again, only this time, it was Tatsuma's voice. "I'm here! Ahahaha! Is Saya-Chan here as well?"

Her olive-colored eyes widened again, only this time, she smiled outside the door, and dashed outside of her room. I turned around, chuckling at myself for not saying the right answer.

Saya dashed until she gave Tatsuma a hug. She exclaimed, "Tatsuma-San! I've missed you!" She admitted that she's had a very good time hanging out with Tatsuma since she first met him.

He laughed, "I missed you too, Saya-Chan! Ahahaha!"

I told him to not spoil Saya the party that we were planning. Even though he's a laughing stock, he knew he wasn't that stupid to just spoil something like that to my little girl.

I gave him a wink as he said to Saya, "Saya-Chan, you look happy today."

"Of course I am!" She exclaimed happily once again. She continued, "I asked mommy what today was, but she kept saying the wrong answers! I'm not sure if she actually forgot, or if she's just kidding around!"

"Oh? Then you can tell me, but whisper it in my ear," Tatsuma told her.

Saya paused for a few seconds, but leaned over to his ear, and whispered that it was her birthday. As soon as she was away from his ear, he laughed again, "That is really special! Ahahaha!"

My little girl turned her head, and began to say to me, "Mommy, since you keep getting the answer wrong, it looks like I'll have to tell you." She sighed as she said, "Today is my-"

But I interrupted her by telling Tatsuma, "Tatsuma-San, would you mind going out for a walk with Saya? I have to do something important with Ishi-San."

I felt bad for interrupting Saya, but I still needed to pretend that I forgot that it was her birthday. She frowned as Tatsuma answered, "Sure, I'll walk with her! Ahahaha! We'll see you later, Kuriko-Chan!"

I waved at them with a smile as the two put on their sandals, and walk out of the house. Saya held Tatsuma's hand as Tatsuma closed the door behind them.

Maki sighed with a smile, "It's not easy to plan a party when you don't want your little girl to know, huh?"

I shook my head, answering, "Nope. We need to get started."

"Kuriko-San, I called Yuki-Chan earlier, and she said that she would love to help us. She'll be here any minute now."

"Oh, good! Katsura may be back as well, so we'll get this party set up quicker!"

Right as I said that, the door opened. I looked up, and saw Katsura and Yuki walking in at the same time. But Yuki accidentally pushed Katsura to the side.

She widened her periwinkle eyes as Katsura exclaimed at her, "What was that for?!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" She said, apologetic.

Katsura sighed, but I told him, "Katsura, she just said she didn't mean it."

He looked at me, and replied, "You're right. Sorry. Anyways, did Saya leave the house yet, with Tatsuma-San?"

I nodded my head. "They did, and I had to pretend that I didn't know it was Saya's birthday. Though, I do feel bad that I didn't mention anything about her birthday towards her, but it was the only way to get her out of the house, so that she doesn't know we're throwing a party for her."

"At least Tatsuma-San will be with her," Katsura said as he scratched his head. Katsura and Yuki walked towards us, and Maki took out a box, and opened it, where we could see party supplies.

Maki smiled, and said, "Let's get started."

The four of us nodded our heads, and we were beginning to set up Saya's birthday party.

**-Saya's POV-**

I was holding hands with Tatsuma. I frowned, because mommy probably forgot that it was my birthday today. I stared at the ground as Tatsuma asked, "What's wrong, Saya-Chan?"

I lifted my head up, looking at Tatsuma. His sunglasses were down slightly, and I asked him, "Do you think my mommy forgot that it was my birthday?"

He chuckled, "I'm pretty sure she hasn't."

"But I asked her what today was, and she couldn't get the answer right!"

The two of us stopped walking for a moment. Tatsuma let go of my hand, but turned slightly, and crouched down, giving me a sympathetic smile. He ruffled my short, dark-brown hair as he told me, "Saya-Chan, you can tell her when we get back, alright?"

I slightly smiled back, and answered, "Alright." I didn't know why, but that made me feel a bit better. At least I told Tatsuma that it was my birthday.

He lifted his hand, and felt the cut on my right cheek with his thumb. Well, it wasn't really a cut anymore. It was more like a scar. I now had my scars on my hip, arm, and leg. Those were from the whipping I had. It was horrifying, but at least I wasn't dead. And I was also glad that mommy stitched the holes in my kimono, because the whip ripped parts of my kimono.

As Tatsuma continued to feel my scar on my cheek, he said, "It looks like you'll have this as a scar."

"Perhaps, since it was really painful. But it isn't just my cheek. I have a few more scars on my leg, hip, and arm. Do you want to see the scars on my right arm?"

I had no idea why I asked that. I wasn't so sure if my tongue had slipped, or that I wanted to show my best friend my scars. Well, either way, I said it.

He nodded his head without saying a word. I sighed as I pulled my right kimono sleeve. I pulled it until it was at my shoulder. I stared at my scars as Tatsuma looked at them as well. And since nobody was in the street at the moment, then no one would also see my scars, which was relieving. Otherwise people would give me looks, and it would be pretty embarrassing.

I counted that I had four scars on my arm. For my leg, there were three scars, and for my hip, there were three also. So all together, there were 10 scars on the right side of my body. Now, they were like lined bumps on my body. That's why I call them scars, because they weren't just cuts.

Tatsuma took off his sunglasses, and felt the scars on my right arm. He felt the bumps as I stared into his blue eyes. Seconds later, he clenched his fist, and put his sunglasses back on, standing up. I pulled my sleeve down as he said, "At least you won't get whipped ever again."

I bit my lower lip, but asked him, "Tatsuma-San, can I tell you something?" I waved my hand back, motioning him to lean his head down. He blinked, but leaned forward, almost crouching again. As soon as his face was a little close to me, I touched his cheeks with my hands, and kissed him on the forehead.

When I let go of his cheeks, he lifted himself up, and asked with a small smile, "Weren't you going to tell me something?"

I turned my head slightly, and answered, "That was what I wanted to 'tell' you. That was me appreciating you."

"For what?" He asked with a brow raised up. Tatsuma still had that smile on his face.

I tilted my head as I responded, "Appreciating you for caring about me."

"Saya," He began to speak as he ruffled my hair again. "Of course I care about you. You're Kuriko-Chan's little girl. Kuriko is also my friend, so I would never do anything to hurt you."

I lowered my eyelids, and gave Tatsuma a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and said, "Thank you."

"Anytime, Saya-Chan! Ahahaha!"

I gave him a smile as he held my hand again. He asked, "Do you want to go to the playground for a bit?"

I nodded my head as I answered, "Yes."

With that, we began to walk to the playground.

**-Kuriko's POV-**

It was only about ten minutes after Tatsuma and Saya went for a walk, and all of a sudden, Katsura got himself into some paper decorations. I looked at him with a brow raised up, and told him, "Katsura, this is no time to play around with the decorations. You need to help, too."

He was struggling to get himself out of the paper decorations. Katsura replied with a grunt, "I'm not playing around! I don't even know how I got myself into this mess! And by mess, I mean this wrapping or whatever!"

Maki rolled her icy-blue eyes as she said, "How could you forget that? I saw you. You almost accidentally fell back, and you got the paper all over you."

Katsura pouted, but didn't reply to Maki. I chuckled, "Come on, Katsura. It's not that hard to get the decorations off of you."

In a matter of seconds, he was able to get it off of him. He then continued on, helping us with the decorations.

I thought, _I'll make sure Saya gets surprised._

**-Saya's POV-**

I was on the swing while Tatsuma was sitting on the bench. A few moments ago, there was that chubby boy, who bullied me months ago. He was about to push me off the swing like last time, but Tatsuma glared and smirked at him, scaring him off. I laughed, and was glad he did that.

I swung on the swing, going as high as I could go without falling off of the swing. I smiled at myself, then began to wonder, _Is there something mommy's not telling me?_

My teeth bit my lower lip, and I was curious to see if mommy really was joking around with me. Maybe she hasn't forgotten my birthday. No, I know she hasn't, because I'm her daughter, and a mother should always remember her child's birthday.

I wanted to go home, but I decided to play in the playground for a little longer. So I continued to swing as Tatsuma exclaimed, "I'm guessing the swings are too small for me! Ahahaha!"

A giggle escaped my lips as I replied to my best friend, "You'd probably fit in the swings, but they're probably too low. I don't think you'd be able to swing well."

"Nope! And it's because I'm tall! But I don't mind! Ahahaha!"

I giggled again as I stopped swinging. I got off, but went to the slide. I took a step on one of the stairs, towards the slide, but I realized, "I've never been on this slide before."

Tatsuma asked, "Did you say something, Saya-Chan?"

I blinked, and said to Tatsuma, "I said I've never been on this slide before."

"Hm, well, when you slide on it, you'll want to do it again. Ahahaha!" He landed his hand on the back of his head as I smiled at him again. He could be right about that.

I looked up the stairs, and knitted my brows as I began to step up faster. At least the slide wasn't that high, otherwise I would be a bit scared. But I wasn't.

As soon as I was on the top of the stairs, I looked down the slide, and was now feeling weird about this. I didn't know why, but I wasn't moving. As I bit my lip again, Tatsuma exclaimed at me, cupping his mouth with his hands, "You can do it, Saya-Chan!"

I blinked my olive eyes again, but smiled slightly, and sat on the top of the slide, where I pushed myself to get down. Then, in a split second, I was sliding down the slide. I lifted my arms up in the air, and giggled all the way down.

I was at the bottom of the slide. I gave myself a huge smile as I quickly got off of it. I was about to do it again, but I heard Tatsuma's phone ring. He answered it, and said, "Hello, Tatsuma here."

I paused for a moment before he closed his phone. Tatsuma looked at me, and said, "Your mother wants us to get back to the house."

My brow raised up, but I didn't say anything about it. He stood up, off the bench as I ran towards him. As soon as I was standing beside him, he held my hand again, and we were starting to walk home.

**-Kuriko's POV-**

I was off the phone with Tatsuma, and I told him to have him and Saya come back to the house, because the party was all set.

As Maki and Yuki smiled at the decoration (Meaning that they were proud of it), Katsura landed his hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see him, but he whispered in my ear, "Are you pregnant?"

He was pretty much asking that because I told him that Takasugi had sex with me. Well, when Takasugi first brought me to his ship, then had sex with me for the first time in over seven years.

I chuckled as I shook my head. I whispered back, "I'm not pregnant, Katsura."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I responded, "I'm sure. I went to the doctor last week, and the doctor told me that I wasn't pregnant."

"Alright then."

He moved his hand from my shoulder, and went to the couch to sit down.

The reason why I went to the doctor instead of taking a pregnancy test was because I don't really trust those things. I've heard that pregnancy tests can have a false positive or a false negative. Yes, there're such things as a false negative. But I was glad that I wasn't pregnant again.

Yuki went up to me, and asked, "Should we turn off the light, so that we can surprise Saya?"

I nodded my head as I replied, "We shall. They'll be back any minute, so keep quiet."

"Right," Yuki nearly exclaimed.

We turned off the lights just in time. We saw shadows from outside. Katsura and I hid behind the couch as Yuki and Maki were standing far away from the door.

Then, the door was opened, and as Saya took a few steps in, she turned on the light, and the four of us shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAYA~!"

She widened her olive-colored eyes in surprise. Saya said, "Mommy, you really didn't forget!"

I walked towards her, and said, "How could I forget your birthday, Saya? I wanted to surprise you." I winked at her, and she smiled at me, opening her mouth wide.

I crouched down, and picked her up, holding her. She wrapped her arms around my neck as she whispered, "I love you, mommy."

I smiled back at my little girl, whispering as well, "I love you too, Saya."

She kissed me on the cheek as I was still holding her. Yuki asked, "Shall we open presents now?"

I put my daughter down as Saya answered, "Yes!" She dashed to the present that Yuki was holding. I continued to smile at my little girl as I gave out a chuckle.

_You're still growing up, Saya._

She started to open the present, and within seconds, she saw a pink kimono, with white rose prints on it. Saya smiled as she said, "Thank you, Yuki-Chan! This kimono is like mommy's, only the colors on her kimono is switched!"

"You're welcome, Saya-Chan," Yuki replied with a sweet smile on her face. Saya hugged her as I continued to stay silent.

I thought, _You may have those scars on your body, but that doesn't stop you from smiling. I'm happy that my little girl is smiling on her birthday._

My dark-gray eyes closed for a moment, thinking about the times we had together. I was also thinking about when I found Takasugi in Edo. It was scary, but I was able to not die. I protected Saya the best I could, but even when she got hurt, she was still alive. I'm happy that I can still be with her.

I asked her, "Saya, do you want to dance with me?"

"Of course, mommy!" She answered as she dashed towards me. I held her hands, and we began to dance when Tatsuma was starting to play music on a radio (I do not know where that radio came from).

The two of us giggled as the others were dancing as well.

I will still love Takasugi Shinsuke, even if he still scares me.

But what matters the most, is that I still have my daughter, Saya.

**~End.~**

* * *

**Yep, for the last chapter, I decided to write about Saya's birthday. After all, she deserves to be happy. Well, Kuriko too.**

**At least this story has a happy ending. XD Because this was so dramatic from the start.**

**Well, thank you _Ancoxx_, _Angelbott_, and _Ikara _for reading and reviewing "Safety"! :)**


End file.
